Chronicles of Demon Shepard Redux (Redo)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Welcome to the Expansive series of Chronicles of Demon Shepard. (Harem included) spans from ME1 all the way to a redone Andromeda. This story is about the Red Biotic and his family, which include: Jane, John, and Shad Shepard. The Reapers are only the start of their problems...
1. Beginnings are such a pain

_**Chapter One: The Painful beginnings**_

Damon Shepard was taking the long way home, after a tiring day of working at the city center, moving crates for a hard-earned pay. The cool night air kept him on his feet as he smiled, thinking of what he was going to buy with all the credits saved up.

 _ **Probably should get my bike tuned up... I mean it's a little bumpy on the turns and that's not really a good sign... Mom's probably going to talk to be about investing my money for College... pfftt.. Right College! HA!**_

The moment he saw the police cruiser at the curb of his family's home, a loud, frustrated groan escaped his lips. "Damn it all, Shad," he cursed, pulling up into the lot and dismounting his hovering crotchrocket. "Hello, officer!" He shouted to the man at his door. While the person he was referring to was in the standard police wear, the person next to him was wearing anything but. A loose hoodie and some worn jeans, frizzy, medium length black hair, confirming the eldest Shepard's fears. "Shad causing trouble again?"

"He defaced one of the proprietor's private abodes," the cop sighed, keeping his eyes either on the 17-year-old or the door of the house. "Nothing new from a small-town delinquent in the colonies."

 _ **How they haven't found out about his real hobby is beyond me.**_

"Look, just let me sign the papers for him, and we can put this all behind us," Damon offered.

The officer sighed and shoved the young adult to his older sibling. "Fine. I don't have time for this shit anyway."

"Sorry for the trouble Officer..." Damon said to the law enforcement mocking a salute.

"Keep a tighter grip on your brother, Damon. You might lose him otherwise." A few minutes of signing later and the two Shepards were back inside. The younger of the two let out a loud roar of anger, barely keeping his biotics in check. "So close... So god damn close!"

Damon snorted a laugh. "Defacing property?" He asked Shad.

"You know what it means when I do! I got one... I got a good haul, all the pieces in place... but the cop just had to search me this time! All that evidence, gone!"

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shad you have a juvenile record, you don't think they were going to keep tabs on you?" He asked his younger brother.

"They haven't caught me on the big stuff yet."

"You know you're going to break our Dragon of a mother's heart if you get thrown in the real slammer, one of these days." Damon mentioned to his brother.

"Then it won't happen. We've been to almost every colony, including Earth, and not once have I been caught for what I really do."

"Wait Earth?... That wasn't a school field trip was it?... where and who did you get those forged documents from?" Damon asked his brother, seeing their mom bought his story.

"A friend of mine. Real good hacker. Doesn't matter. I left you a gift in the garage. Might save you some credits."

Demon pulled out a little red flash light shining it in his eyes. "Have you been shifting sand?" Demon asked checking his pupils.

"Drugs are not my thing, big brother. You know that. Kills faster than anything else, except maybe cigarettes. Maybe I was thinking of one of the naps from my dreams."

Two female Quarians were backing up against a hill side, one in a green envirosuit and the other one in a red one. A group of thugs were closing in on them, all of them with knives drawn. "Easy now, girls," the ring leader soothed. "We just wanna have a bit of fun is all."

"Reni!" The red suited quarian cried out cowering behind her. She was unarmed while Reni was armed with a sharp and deadly combat knife gifted to her before her pilgrimage.

"Do not worry, Ali," her friend soothed. "None of them will touch you if I can help it."

One of the males on her right tried to grab her but found his hand sliced open, causing him to back off holding his wound. "Fuck!" He snapped while they were cornering them. "Please we don't want any trouble!" Ali cried out.

"You both got trouble now!" He hissed, signaling to his friends. Two of men in the gang swooped in and sliced at the armored suit, grabbing Reni's weapon arm and pinning her to the ground. "Teach you to cut me!" The wounded man kicked the quarian's helmet hard, cracking the glass with a loud hiss.

 _ **"**_ Ali run! _ **"**_ She shouted, grunting as she tried to get out from being forced on her stomach. Another kick knocked her out, her visor ruined.

"Now then," the wounded leader panted, most of his aggression gone. "I think it's time we took care of the other one, right fellas?" A unanimous agreement spread though out the group, a few of them either licking their lips or wolf whistling.

Ali's eyes widened seeing they were already pulling her dying friend's lower suit down, she immediately turned and ran for her life, gasping for air. A loud bang stopped her escape and she fell to the ground, a large hole in her suit leading to the back of her shin. The quarian whimpered as more men approached. "P-please," she begged, tears running beneath her helmet.

Reni's lower body was completely exposed as she was limp from the shock of her helmet being smashed and her face being kicked. "Go... to... hell!" She shouted, taking a pistol from her hip and planting a pair of bullets in her to be rapist's heads. Both fell to the ground dead, and her aim directed to her friend's pursuers. Unfortunately, the gun was kicked from her hand, and a boot smashed her skull with enough force to knock her out.

"Leave her for now," the leader growled, taking his boot off of the utterly destroyed helmet. "Her friends seems like a good start to our night for now." His gang nodded and closed in with hungry looks. Ali, now out of options, decided it was time to do the last thing she could do.

Ali screamed as she ran through a field, limping as red blood dripped from her wound. "Help! Somebody Help!" She cried out looking for anyone near her.

* * *

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ A female voice screamed out in the air.

 _ **What the Fuck?!**_

Damon and Shad's attention turned to their right, to the person screaming from the ridge. "I don't think that was accident..." Damon said to his little brother. _**"Get away from me!"**_ The same female voice echoed the sky.

Shad sighed and drew his knife. "Think someone's getting hurt?"

"Don't know, but if that's the case, whoever is hurting someone is getting their fucking teeth knocked in..." Damon sighed as the two biotically charged the tree by the ridge to get a closer look, Shad's a blue aura, and Damon's a red aura.

"Damn," the younger brother winced. "Headaches... still not used to this crap yet."

"Yeah, implants... can't be chipped, just fries off of me." Damon said as he put his left hand on his brother's head, igniting his aura over his head. "There, that should take the sting off of it."

"Thanks... I got a couple guns in my back pockets if we need them. Hopefully, it doesn't come to that. But I thought you should know."

Damon and Shad looked down to see where the screams were coming from, it didn't help that it was in the dead of night.

A Female Quarian wearing a red envirosuit, was surrounded by three men. The middle man stepped in front of the others.

"Well it looks like the suit wearing alien has no place to go… boys, what do you think we should do with it?"

Shad's grip on his knife tightened, and his other hand drifted to one of his guns. His eyes locked on the humans, his grip on his biotics slipping a little and making his blade shimmer. "Human supremacist scum... I started honing my craft to prevent this shit."

Damon's red flame aura returned as he was gritting his teeth and his fists clenched. "I think these are just punks looking for a scrap..." Damon hissed as he dropped from the branch.

"They're bullying a quarian. It's enough for me to want a bullet in them."

The Quarian under her face plate looked frightened, nowhere to go from these thugs. "Leave me alone!" She screamed as she backed up from the group.

"Hey, you learned how to use lift, right?" Shad asked. "Because I really want to murder these bastards right now."

 _ **Wait, is she bleeding?**_

"Naturally, but I'd rather not kill these assholes, so no biotic detonation. We do this with fists, and show these gangs that not everyone is their meal ticket or prey..." Damon told him, as he did not want Shad to be thrown behind bars.

"Dibs on the big one, I've been itching to try something new," Shad stated, sheathing his blade. "The moment they pull something on us though, I make no promises."

The Boys started to laugh at her pleas.

"Shut up! No one's talking to you," The leader yelled at the girl.

The Teenager on the right stepped up. "Hey Berk, maybe we should pop her helmet, to see what she looks like."

The leader could only smile.

"That's a good idea, get over here Quarian."

As his hand nears her Face plate, she picks up a rock and chucks at his face, making his nose bleed. Berk stumbled back, before taking the rock, and smashing it to her face plate, making it crack.

"Ugh! You Bitch!... You know what Fuck the face thing, were taking your whole suit off, then I'm going to Fuck you." He snapped at her.

Air escaping into her damaged faceplate, her eyes closing tight with tears escaping; the Young Quarian could only hope the open air exposure kills her quickly before they could defile her.

"That's it!" Shad yelled, pulling his knife.

"That's it!" Demon yelled with his brother.

Before they could get near her, the gang heard a voice right behind them. "Step away from her!" Damon shouted at the gang.

Berk turned around. "Who the Hell are…. Oh SHIT it's the Freak!" The Leader pointed at Damon.

"Damon, I'm really going to kill someone for this," Shad growled, looking at the downed quarian.

"You scum suckers are going to fucking pay!" Damon roared as he tackled the leader with a biotic charge, tackling the leader off his feet and on to the ground. Several punches to the face plus a broken arm later, Damon turned to another goon behind his brother.

Shad was more tactful, using his Throw to down one of his lackeys and Lift to take the other out for the moment. "Die!" His knife found a home in the downed man's throat, a quick draw and pull of the trigger hardly injuring the other, but sent him drifting just enough to go over the edge.

Two more came out of the fields to jump on Shad gut checking but Damon was quick to do another biotic charge with Shad's aura activated causing an unstable biotic detonation, in a purple, red, and blue explosion.

"Charging into a person with a barrier up... good to know," Shad chuckled.

Shad felt his brother's hands on his head as blood was coming out of his ears. "You okay?" He asked checking if any fracture was made, ignoring bodies that were everywhere.

"Yeah... implant's a bit shaken, but I'm fine other than that," Shad nodded. "But you'd best do your thing for her now, or she'll be far worse off than me." A subtle nod in the quarian's direction told Damon all he needed to know.

Damon then approached the shivering Quarian, quickly examining her cracked visor.

She reacted violently, trying to throw her arms out at him as the hissing sound of air flooded the cracked visor. "N-nnoo…. Don't *cough* hurt me!" She cried out, begging him to leave her alone.

She flailed her right arm around, hoping to hit something.

"Damn it... she must've had to repair this recently with cheaper stuff, those visors are usually bullet proof," Shad noted.

Damon looked at her barely visible blood shot eyes. She was getting paler behind her mask as the clean air was leaking out, inviting in the germs of this world. "She's dying..." Damon stated as he gripped her helmet.

Another slap to his face as she tried to push him back. "Calm down, I'm here to help." Damon said to her.

The Quarian's condition was worsening, by the sounds of her coughing. "You can't help me, th-they cracked my glass." She let out a pitiful, choked sob. "I'm going to die!"

"Damon, if you won't fix her, I'm trying my hand at it," his younger brother threatened.

Damon sighed as he ignited his aura, placing his hands on her shoulders, her body began to be engulfed with the flame like aura. "Gods, biotics are a damn miracle," he marveled.

"Yours are at least," Shad reminded him.

Damon then took his hand putting it on her damaged Faceplate, pulling it off in the process. The noticeable gasp came from the Girl, noticing she hasn't died from the open-air exposure, the only words can escape her mouth were. "H-how?" She asked, now freaked out.

Damon made an imaginary rainbow. "Space Magic." He joked.

"What?!" She snapped completely and utterly freaked out.

Shad glared and gave his brother a biotically enhanced smack. "Don't tease her, she's scared. My brother's a special case with biotics," he explained to the quarian. "They pulled the first implant file from Mars out, made it without modification, and put it in the first willing candidate."

"Too bad those assholes knew that it would go haywire on me and used it for electrical warfare... " Damon barked, feeling the scar on the back of his neck.

"You came out the stronger for it... and richer when I was through with them," Shad retorted.

"Mom completely flipped out when she found out I was used as a guinea pig!" Damon shot back.

"See, I'd say space hamster, but you are nowhere as cute," Shad joked. "But that's for another time. Scared girl at our feet, ring any bells?"

"Yeah I got this..." Damon said as he saw the hazel eyed Quarian looking at the two. "Y-you saved me..." She said, a little shocked of what transpired.

"Four confirmed deaths, cured quarian, plenty for chits," the thief noted to himself.

"Uh... Shad... turn around." He pointed at the twelve, bloodied corpses, that got caught.

"Huh... Either I got hit harder than I thought, or more were reinforcing than I thought."

"I'll take care of this..." Damon sighed as he moved his right hand, causing a biotic storm mashing the corpses together.

"Overpowered singularity... nice touch." Shad crouched next to the quarian. "Why don't we get you out of here?"

Damon's red eyes ignited as he heard a crunch before the bodies became nothing more that specks of ash.

"….Yeah... where's your parents?" Damon asked her.

"That's... that's not important! Please! My friend she's in trouble!" She cried to them both.

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." Shad growled. "Damon, we should've toyed with them more. They deserved far worse."

"She's by the hill!" She cried out to them.

Shad immediately sped off, being the faster of the two. "There!" Shad pointed to a green suited quarian, but his relief soon turned to rage when he spotted a runner insert himself in the woman's bare ass.

"Ah!" Ali screamed seeing her friend in that position.

 _ **Oh you are so fucking Dead...**_

"No..." Shad growled. His biotics flared, sending a searing pain though his head that simply didn't register in his rage. The rapist was suddenly covered in blue, flung up and suspended by Shad's mass effect field. "Not now..." He slowly started to crush every appendage with his power, relishing in the horrid man's screams. " _ **NOT EVER!**_ " With a large swing of his arms, he severed the man's limbs and started to crush him, slowly splintering his ribs and impaling him with shards of his severed arms and legs.

Damon while Shad was going berserk flipped Reni over, pulling her away on to a flat surface on her back, noticing her lower suit was destroyed he moved his hands over the Quarian igniting his red aura. "Phew... Shad's damn lucky he's as fast as he is," Damon sighed. "That almost got ugly for this one."

Damon looked down seeing no response. "Uh oh..." He moved her shattered visor, as he performed CPR... Ali was on the verge of tears, followed by a...

* _ **wham**_ *

Reni punched Damon in the jaw, as he hollered in pain. "Keep your filthy hands off-" she gasped in pain, her wounds registering despite now being awake.

"Ow! Easy, you weren't breathing FUCK!" Damon grabbed his face. "Jesus Christ that hurt!" He groaned.

"Out of the way..." Shad growled, his anger still evident despite the mess of gore he left behind. He opened a satchel on his waist took out some medigel. "Fix her immune system now, I'll patch her up."

"I did, you ass!" Damon spit out blood, from the punch. "She punched me from performing CPR!" Damon complained, while Ali limped to her friend hugging her.

"After she was just assaulted and almost raped," Shad rationalized, starting to apply the healing gel.

"Almost?" She asked, "The first one was just thrown off." She hissed as she gripped her knife.

"Didn't penetrate yet, didn't let him," he explained. "He came back to get his rocks off after we killed his friends. I finished the job."

"No my womb wasn't violated... " She growled struggling to get up. "Damn it.." She hissed falling down on her ass.

"Stay." Shad ordered. "Just try to relax for a moment while I fix you up. You likely have a concussion. Even Damon can't heal wounds with his gift, but this should at least get you on the path to recovery." He carefully rubbed the gel in the gashes in her head from the helmet shards, trying not to worsen her pain.

"Those fucks... He stuck himself in... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She threw her shattered helmet hitting Damon on the head. "OOW! FUCK!" He snapped.

"Relax," Shad soothed with constrained anger and frustration, primarily due to the pounding headache he had. "He's dead now. I tortured the bastard to death." He tapped at his omni tool and injected some medigel into her hip. "That should repair the... damage... but I make no promises."

"Reni... That man over there just helped you..." Ali said to her, seeing Damon get back up on his feet.

"I don't expect you to apologize," Shad sighed. "Not after what just happened."

"No... I just saved you from suffocating and vomiting out blood... no thanks for me..." Demon groaned as he felt a small bump on his head. "Great..." He complained, wincing.

"And you would immediately be friends with turians after a group almost raped you?" Shad asked.

"FUCK Turians!" Damon snapped.

"You get my point. She just went through a lot and was violated, hopefully negated, but the psychological effect is still there, where she was awake or not," his brother argued. "There." Shad sighed and stood up. "That should do it."

"Any ways I'm Damon, this is Shad, my brother... these are dead assholes..." He pointed out.

"No matter," Reni growled, although her expression did soften a bit. "But I suppose I should thank you both for saving us and trying to... fix what was broken."

"Now for the catch..." Damon coughed awkwardly...

"No," Shad sighed. "We aren't asking anything of them."

"No I mean... What else I may... accidently gave them..." He said with an awkward tone.

Reni pulled her knife and stuck the blade at Damon's throat. "What did you do to us?" She hissed.

"…. Well I didn't just give you an immune system out of thin air... I took my genetic structure as a blueprint... giving you my Immune system and... the Levo genetic code making you able to eat my food..."

"We Shepards have a hell of a resistance to disease too," Shad added. "The odds of you getting sick or infected are almost nil." He winced and grabbed at his head. "But that's beside the point. You both are fine now, so please take that knife off my brother's throat before we have to fight you."

The aggressive quarian glared at Damon and huffed, her knife going back to the sheath on her hip, as well as the gun her friend gave her. "Fine. I shall comply, for now. And thank you, Ali."

"You're welcome, Reni," the meek quarian acknowledged.

"Am I being cursed? I save two girls from certain death and I get beat up for it..." Damon hung his head down in defeat, while Ali frowned seeing him like this.

"Again, girl just got raped... almost got raped? Anyway, I do not blame her at all," Shad stated. "Point is, she doesn't trust either of us."

"No, raped is right... he just didn't finish... " She hissed, throwing the knife in the eyeball on the ground.

"Well the medigel will have a much easier time fixing it then," the younger Shepard said. "I know that sounds callous, but I'm just trying to see the silver lining here between this damn headache."

Reni looked down at her legs seeing her suit shredded. "Bosh'tets..."she growled.

"Look, we have things to make repairs back at our place, you can come over, clean up and rest there if you want," Shad offered. "And it goes without saying but the offer extends to... Ali, is it?"

Lightning struck across the sky, followed by thunder. "FUCK YOU RAIN!" Damon shouted up in the sky.

Shad sighed and took off his hoodie, handing it to Reni while forming a barrier over himself to repel the rain. "Of fucking course... come on, you don't have much choice at this point unless you're confident in your new immune systems."

"Look no offense but I don't even know yo—"

Ali hugged the two, seeing they just offered them a place for the night at the very least. "ALI!" Reni cried out weakly standing up.

Shad sighed and helped put his hoodie on her before looping his arm under hers. "Come on," he said as he nodded to their home. "This weather isn't going to get any better."

"This is completely... embarrassing..." She said trying to tug her upper suit down a bit to conceal as much as she could.

"It's either that or freeze and limp back," Shad countered, his eyes plastered on the road ahead. "Now let's go, I have a killer migraine."

"I can walk just fine, I just don't have anything to conceal myself..." She groaned out.

The thief sighed and took the hoodie off, tying it around her waist and returning to his position. "Satisfied?"

"Hmmph..." She walked past him.

"Wow..." Damon said quietly, he moved his left hand on Shad's head, healing his migraine from the implant.

"Thanks bro... But now I'm tired," Shad yawned as he walked on, unaffected by the falling rain.

Ali was on Damon's back as she couldn't run anymore from the injury.

The rain came down on them hard, as they quickly ran back to the Shepard Ranch, to see their Parent's vehicles were already parked inside the Garage.

"… It was nice knowing you, Damon," the thief said solemnly.

"Me?! What the fuck did I do?" Damon snapped at him as he took off his jacket putting on Ali's body.

"You think mom and dad will let me live after all this shit today?"

"You mean the theft and defacing of property?" He asked him.

"They never caught me on the first. And I was more referring to the fact we took over a dozen lives today on top of that."

"What lives?" Damon asked reminding him there were no bodies.

"… Well, I live another day," Shad sighed relieved. "So, what do we say about Ali and Reni? I'd rather not hang all their dirty laundry without permission."

"Let's just survive the flaming dragon..." Damon said to his brother.

Hannah Shepard was worried sick about Damon and Shad, they didn't check in with a call, either that or both of them switched their Omni-tools off. Before Hannah could leave yet another message on their Omni-tool, several knocks could be heard on the front door.

Hannah turned to the door moving over to it. "Hold on, I'm coming." She opened the door seeing her two eldest sons.

"Hey, mom!" Shad shouted over the rain. "Word of warning, we aren't alone." He moved to the side so his mother could get a good look at the red suited quarian girl. "Meet Ali. Damon's new love interest."

Ali blushed hearing that, while Damon slapped Shad on his head. "Shut up will ya!" He snapped at him. Hannah shook her head while placing her hand on the bridge of her nose.

Hannah looked at Ali's shivering form, covered in rain water, shadowed by the night.

"H-Hi Mrs.-s-s Shepard… Da-amon and S-Shad saved my life from being Ra-aped" She shivered in the rain.

Shad sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Yeah... Heard screaming and checked it out, some guys were going to rape and kill... Ms? It's Ms, isn't it? Regardless, they were going to do abhorrent things to her and leave her for dead. Damon and I... we didn't exactly agree with that."

Mom's anger towards her curfew breaking sons simmered down in to a calming sigh of relief.

"That would explain why Damon and Shad was late, good work boys…. Sweetie does your mom know you're here?"

 _ **Shit… I forgot to tell Mom about Ali's situation.**_

Damon looked back at Ali; her eyes were watering up from the past memory.

"N-no, my Mom got taken by a Batarian slaver party above Mindoir two days ago, I-I didn't even get to say goodbye t-to her… I hav-ve no place to go." She started to cry.

Hannah's eyes widened hearing Ali's situation, she glared looking upwards into the storm sky cursing the Batarians.

 _God Damn the Batarian Hegemony and their slavers to burning Hell!_

"… I have business to attend to tomorrow, by the way," Shad announced, an angry look on his face. He handed off Ali to his brother entirely and stretched. "Hope none of you mind, but I need to shower off and get to bed."

Hannah gripped her son by the left ear with her right hand. "Uh buh-buh!" She tugged him back to her. "Carl from the station called in Shad..." She mentioned to him. "Mind explaining?" She asked him what that was about.

"I... I might have defaced the proprietor's house," Shad muttered.

"…..." Hannah was about ready to explode in anger.

 _ **Oh no, here it comes...**_

"So, this is your house then?" Reni asked, cautiously stepping through the door with her broken helmet under her arm. "It seems comfy enough." Hannah looked at Damon pointedly.

"Care to explain, son?" She asked.

"I'm... Reni'Timun nar Reerark... Mrs. Shepard..." She said bowing her head.

"Uh… Mom, calm down before you blow a gasket, this was my doing I used my Biotics to help them… I also gave them Levo DNA so they can eat our food."

"And altered their immune system," Shad reminded him. "Still need a full name by the way, Ali."

"I'm... Ali'Risha Nar Neema..." She hesitated while noticing the red finger marks barely visible on the revealed part of her friend's thighs.

Hannah turned her direction towards Damon her eldest child.

"You plan for this didn't you?" She accused her son forgetting Shad's little juvenile actions today. "Oh mom, you know me so well..." Damon put on an innocent expression. "Great, now the whole family needs to know..." Hannah said to him.

"Needs to know what?" Ali asked.

"Family things... and you are abruptly staying here because of me. Now the Armali council will be hunting for people I help... " Damon sighed, seeing the Armali council on Thessia was no laughing matter, they couldn't touch him here, or get him to unwillingly leave... though they could 'convince' a certain Councilor to send a Spectre to retrieve Damon.

"Just... Ali and Reni, there's a guest room upstairs on the far left, I'll convince my daughter to lend you two some clothes for tomorrow morning." She said to the two.

"Thank you for the offer, but I need to fix my suit and do a self-scan," said Reni as she left for the garage. "Is this way the garage?"

"Yes. I'm taking a shower, I'll show Ali the guest room and bathroom on the way," Shad offered. "And unlike the horn dog, I won't try to do anything."

"That would work if I got laid, Clyde... who has no Bonnie." Damon said from the top of the stairs.

"Not yet!" Shad countered.

Damon was about to throw a red biotic throw at Shad. "UH! No biotics in the house!" Hannah snapped causing Damon to groan and go up the stairs to his room.

"Dumbass... he might have the rare and special powers, but I'm the better biotic user," Shad snickered. "Or at least have more resistance to them. Anyway... Let me show you to your room, Ali."

"Do you... do you two get in fights like that all the time?" She asked him.

"Brotherly quarrels, it's all in good fun. It's not like we get into anything bad. I'm surprised you haven't seen anything like that on the fleet." Shad went upstairs, the red suited quarian following him closely.

"We uh... we usually have a one child policy..." Ali said to him.

"I recall that, but I heard you're all basically one giant family. I figured you'd have something similar. Guess I was wrong."

"….. Not always, we're always up in each other's business..." She said to him.

"Politics?" He stopped her for a moment and pointed to the door next to him. "This is the upstairs bathroom. It has the bigger shower so it gets fought over a lot in the mornings."

"You take showers every day?" She asked him.

"Oh right... rationed resources. Yeah. We usually have a surplus of food and power too if farms and production goes alright."

Ali looked at Damon's door for a moment before she looked at Shad. "I... this is... I'm expecting this to be one giant nightmare... Turned good dream..." She said to him.

"Far as I can tell, this is reality," he assured her. "Trust me, if I had it my way, you wouldn't want for anything during your stay here. Bigots like those assholes from earlier and others with a bit more tact would say otherwise. So, throwing this out there now, if anyone gives you problems, just look for me and my family. We'll sort it out for you, Ali." The thief couldn't help but smile softly at her.

"Thank you... Thank you so much for doing this for me..." She said hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry about it," Shad replied, returning her hug. "After all, I may not be able to tell you what exactly it is I do for a living, but I can tell you it's for people like you. The few good people in this galaxy who need help but don't get it."

"H-how can I repay you for your kindness?" She asked seeing as she owed the two a debt of gratitude.

Shad sighed and rubbed his temple to keep himself awake. "Look, I don't mean to come off as rude, but I am dead tired right now. Just... learn to defend yourself for now, alright?"

"But... I have no experience at fighting, or military things... all I was told was run and hide..." Ali said to him.

"You think I got this way overnight?" He asked jokingly. "I won't lie. Outside of my biotics, I am one of the weakest people in this house. I'm a good bit stronger than those back alley thugs from earlier, but Damon and my other siblings are on a whole other level from me in armed combat. Hell, I can hardly fight with anything other than my powers, a knife and a pistol. But, a long time ago, I learned to stop worrying about that and focus on what I could do. I was quick, and my biotics are the strongest in the colony."

Just then Reni showed up getting between the two. "I'm already teaching her to defend herself, she's my responsibility..." She growled at Shad.

"Good. She seems like she'll be in good hand then," he nodded. "I saw the bodies. A flesh wound and two dead, both head shots with that pistol of yours. Against that many people at once, that's amazing."

Reni froze at the compliment. "Tch. I could show you just how good I am right now."

"Reni... Look they have a shower..." She pointed at the bathroom, trying to avoid a fight with the people who took them in.

The green suited quarian glared at him and took a towel from the door. "I need a shower and to scan myself. I don't trust that 'medigel'." The door slammed shut behind her. Shad let out an indignant, "Oi!" and pounded on the door. "I wanted to take a damn shower!"

"Reni... I think... you should be a little... nicer, after all they did save us." Ali said to Reni while taking apart her suit.

"It doesn't matter to me that much," Shad said from the other side before walking away, slightly peeved that he wouldn't be able to wash up that night.

"I don't know..." Ali started to say. "The one who carried me here and saved me was really nice..." She blushed.

"They both seem nice, but then again, so did those thugs," her friend pointed out. "And look where that got us."

Ali pulled down her lower part of the suit, while putting her visor less helmet on the counter top. "He did give us an immune system and we can eat human food... I mean, that has to count for something right... right?" She asked her friend.

"And we are now in their house and owe them our lives. I will tolerate them for now, but that debt only goes so far," Reni argued.

"I... I see..." Metal clanking could be heard as Ali's leg guards fell to the floor.

"You can go first, I need to scan myself," Reni offered, the remnants of her armor falling to the ground.

Ali shook her head. "I don't know how much water they have, we should probably just quickly take a five minut— "

"This is a human home, not the Migrant Fleet," Reni cut her off. "They have plenty. Go first. I need to see if that human Shad is worth his word."

"…... I'd just feel more comfortable... " She hesitated stepping in that shower, seeing as she was afraid if something went down.

"Do as you will, my scan won't take long anyway."

Ali took the braid out of her hair, letting it flow loosely. "You don't trust them, do you?" She asked Reni after a few moments.

"I-" her scan results popped up, sending her silent for a moment. "… I'll trust the younger one. Shad was it? He... he might not have made what happened go away, but he gave me back what was taken."

"But... they didn't penetrate you in the... well your reproductive... Organ right?" She asked her.

"He took me somewhere else," the braver quarian said hollowly.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Seeing that was what she could've went through.

"It's fine. Like I said, what Shad did made it like it never happened at all."

"Were you bleeding?" Ali asked.

"What? My head was a bit yes, but I don't see how that matters."

"…... I meant... what he ….."

"Your bottom doesn't have a hymn, Ali."

"No but I heard... if it's... large enough... it could bleed..." She said worried for her friend.

"He was tiny by the standards of an average nerve stim. Probably nothing to the deluxe you're so fond of. It doesn't matter anyway, whatever Shad did made me forget the sensation. If I didn't know it happened, I wouldn't believe it did myself."

"How long was he in you for..." She couldn't believe that her friend was going through that.

"Barely ten seconds. After that, the human tore him off me with biotics and tortured him."

"U...Uh... After Damon... the other Human saved you... You weren't breathing so he... he was breathing air in to you and compressing your chest..." She pointed out.

"It's called CPR. I was dying from infection and he probably used the chance to fix me in the process."

"That... and he saved you from asphyxiation... " she mentioned.

"True," Reni sighed, leaning against the sink. "But as I said, I will tolerate them until they prove to be like them."

"Reni, we're out of our suits, I don't think this was ever possible for me... not until we got back to the Homeworld, yet look at us now." She said to her.

"We'd have to go through years of biomechanical change to be able to breath on our home world anyway."

"And now look at us, aren't you shocked? Amazed?" She asked turning around for her friend showing she wasn't sick at all.

"Forgive me if I'm not as amazed as you are, but I was just violated and had the damage repaired. This whole night has me a little miffed."

"…... I should... Thank him for both of us then... " She said to her friend.

"Do as you will. I need to speak to Shad myself after I'm dressed. I need answers from him."

"You don't want to go thank Damon later at all?" She asked.

"Perhaps. But not right now."

Ali walked over to the shower turning on the water...

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLDDDD!**_ " Ali screamed out in shock nearly falling back. "BOSH'TET! KERAI RIA IVI... That was COLD! I'm Von! One with weak bladder! That's how Cold it was!" She cried out shivering.

"Weak bladder?" Reni asked amusedly. "That came out of nowhere. Disregarding that, you didn't bother to ask how to operate human plumbing before this?"

"No! I assumed they had one setting!" Ali cried out shivering as she held her arms rubbing them together and bouncing on her feet up and down, jiggling her breasts.

Reni couldn't help by look a bit envious of her friend as she did so. Despite both of them having larger than normal breasts for quarians, Ali was even more so. Going underwear shopping gave them a more human measurement at the start of their pilgrimage, Ali being a high D whereas Reni was a solid C. People on the flotilla did say she was more gifted down under though, so it all worked out. Or at least supposedly. "Then heat up the water then," she suggested, turning the dial closer to the H on the controls. "H for hot."

"You know Human lettering?" She asked her friend, shivering.

"One of us had to going into this," Reni teased. "Where you studied plant life in hopes we'd get our homeworld back soon, I was a bit more realistic and looked into other cultures and their alphabets."

"C-cold and Quarians do not mix! We lived on an arid planet! Warm!" She cried, still shivering from the cold water.

Reni sighed and dipped her hand in. "It seems warm now. If you aren't going to go in first, I will." Ali almost shoved her to the side in her desperation to get in the warm water. "Though so." The more combative quarian started repairing what she could of her suit while her friend cleaned off.

Ali got in the water, shivering as the water streamed down her body. "Ooooh... yeeaaaah..." She sighed sinking down against the wall, smiling as the humidity rose.

Her friend's thoughts started to wander to the younger Shepard as she made repairs. She knew she hadn't been the most pleasant, but the boy seemed to be patient and aided her despite that. And even if he didn't remove the knowledge it had happened, a minor nitpick to be honest, he made it like she had never been raped at all. He even offered her his clothes to give her some decency, not once lingering on her private parts.

Ali grabbed a soap bar, sniffing it. "Reni... what's this?" She asked showing her the sweet smell of the white bar. "It smells nice... "

"It is soap, Ali," Reni replied, patching a small hole. "You use it to clean yourself instead of the water disinfecting you. You rub it on your body and it comes off a little, lathering you up in little bubbles."

"Uh how do you know this?" She asked, as she tried an attempt to rub it on her body but it falling to the ground.

"Many creatures use soap, Ali. Finding out about it was simple, even if it didn't come in bars. Some are loaded VIs or liquid dispensed, like medi and omni gel."

"It smells nice..." She said picking it up putting on her skin rubbing it on her cheeks.

"Don't eat it, it's toxic if ingested. It's animal fat and chemicals. But the purpose of soap is to both clean and smell nice, so that's to be expected."

Ali grabbed a shampoo bottle with apples and pears on it. Ali moved her right thumb to the lid popping it open. "Oh this one smells like... I don't know but it smells good!" She said smelling it with her mouthwatering.

"That one is fruit scented and goes in your hair. It's supposed to smell better since humans don't keep their hair in helmets or their bodies in suits often."

"….. Can you help me put it in my hair?" She asked seeing as she never used shampoo or conditioner... in fact, no one on the fleet did.

Reni let out a small sigh and a chuckle, taking the bottle and squirting some in her hands. "Here, let me show you." The older quarian (by a solar year) started scratching her friend's head with the shampoo in it, lathering up the brown tendrils.

"Oh... oh my... It's wonderful..." She said, completely entranced by the soap in her hair.

"It's only soap, Ali," Reni laughed. "You'd think you're using your nerve sim by the way you're talking."

"RENI!" She gasped, slapping her friend's thighs.

"I'm only teasing, Ali," the street smart quarian said innocently.

"What's that one? She asked pointing at the lilac conditioner.

"That's conditioner. You don't rub it in as deep, but it's supposed to make your hair healthier as long as you don't rub it into your scalp."

"That! That! Put that in!" She squealed.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Reni giggled. She lathered her hands in the purple liquid and started to run them through her hair, making little ropes.

"I need to soap up my body, but I can't use the stupid bar, it keeps slipping ..." She complained.

"Well, running it over your body is just one way," Reni explained. "And it was intended for human hands. You can easily lather up your hands and run them over your body instead and get the same effect."

"Uh..." She was confused at her explanation. "Give us two more fingers and it would be a human hand... can you show me?" She asked, seeing as she was used to the water being disinfected.

Reni sighed again and took the bar in her hands, rubbing the soap between them and placing the bar down again. "See?" She showed Ali her soapy hands.

"….." Ali tried it like she showed her, rubbing her hands together, though the bar of soap flew up in the air hitting Reni on the top of the head. "...Sorry." She said, trying not to laugh.

"It's alright," the other quarian laughed, bending down and picking up the bar of soap. "Soap is slippery."

"I want the dispenser..." She pouted her hands clean of any soap, while her friend was soaping up.

"They do sell liquid soap dispensers, but these people don't own one."

"Can't I just pour shampoo on my body?" She asked Reni, seeing she had trouble rubbing her skin with the soap because she couldn't get a grip on it.

"That could work, but it'd be a waste of shampoo since it is intended for hair."

"Can you soap me up then? Wait..." She immediately stopped, thinking about what she just said.

"I don't see why not," Reni shrugged.

"Wait I didn't mean it..." She said as Reni got closer.

"Alright then," the braver of the two stated, stepping away from her and handing her the bar of soap instead. "I'm going to wash up myself now."

"…... Ok, just be quick..." She said sighing in defeat, as she said to her handing her the soap.

"We've been in here for over ten minutes, quick no longer applies here," Reni argued as she started washing her black hair.

"You know what I mean... I can't use this soap, because it keeps slipping..." Her friend cried out in defeat.

"Light but firm grip, thumb on one side, fingers on the other," the braver of the two advised.

Ali turned Reni around, giving her the bar. "You do it... I'm done making a fool of myself..." She puffed out her cheeks.

"Are you sure? Or are you going to deny assistance again?" Reni teased.

"Yes... I'm sure..." Ali said, looking at her grabby hands.

The black haired quarian laughed a bit and started running her hands over her friend's arms and back. "Whatever would you do without me, Ali?"

"I'd... probably be captured by those batarian slavers..." She said sadly.

Reni smirked and started moving on to her friend's breast's and stomach. "True. But that's what you have me for, no? Or will you replace me with that Damon fellow you've been eying up?"

"Reni!" She cried out, smacking her shoulders with her hands.

"I never said I trust them, but you are free to take your own chances," Reni defended. "Or at least, not fully. At least not yet."

"Wait what?" She asked her, while she paused feeling her hands on her chest. "I aayyyyaaaaaeee hey!" She cried out, as Reni squeezed when she asked that. "You did that on purpose!" She cried out.

"How could I not? You have so much padding up here even though we got the same rations!"

"Breasts don't work that way!" Ali snapped.

"Breasts are mostly composed of organs for breast feeding and fat, with a small amount of muscle. How else could you have gotten them?"

"Ahhhh... too m-much." The busty quarian quivered, her fingers twitching as Reni moved lower, to her abdomen.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing," her friend laughed.

Her eyes traveled on her stomach going further down. "….. Reni..." She warned. If she teased her like she did up she was going to hit her with something.

"I told you, I'm stopping," the black haired quarian stated seriously. "I just have to get your stomach, legs and hips. Then I'm done."

"Anyways... as I was saying... he had these exotic red eyes..." Ali stated, remembering Damon's iris color.

"And Shad had a hint of yellow when he was attacking, but it went away after he calmed down."

"He looked like he could lift up a shuttle..." The brunette quarian said trying to imagine it.

"With biotics, perhaps. But I will admit, he is significantly more muscled than his brother."

Reni felt her hands get grabbed as Ali was imagining it. "No I mean really lift and roll it on its side... and... that smile... The way he moved..." She said.

"… You've developed a crush on our savior, haven't you?"

"…..." She thought about it. "Yes..." She said as Reni's hands were moved down to her pelvis.

"Keelah se'lai... If you're going to get off to his memory, I'd ask you didn't use my hands to do it," Reni deadpanned to Ali.

"Keelah! I'm so sorry!" She cried out, releasing her friend's hands as she stepped away under the water, seeing what she did.

"It's fine, you got caught up in the moment and made a mistake," Reni sighed.

"He... Kind of kissed you... What did it feel like?" She asked.

"Technically, no."

"His lips were on you though..." She pointed out.

"Around mine. A kiss is lip on lip and more of a sucking feeling. He was around my lips and breathing out."

"Well close enough..." Ali giggled slightly, letting Reni finish scrubbing her hips, around her bottom and thighs.

Reni went silent as she thought about his brother again. Despite how calm and she'd even say fatigued or lazy Shad was, he went berserk when he saw what was happening. And if the state he was in after was any indication, he was in a great deal of pain after. His yellowish eyes going a cool green after he was finished, the patience he had when caring for her... it was like he was a wraith, or a lion after a fight.

"I'll go tell him how grateful you are to him for saving you and me... I'm going to go tell him after I get out of the shower..." She said to her best friend.

"I will do the same with Shad, before I get my answers," Reni nodded.

"Hey, I got an idea, what if we contact the Migrant fleet and tell them that we don't need our suits, do you think they'll come over and get everyone fixed? " she joked to her friend.

"Hold on there, Ali," Reni said, a grave look on her face. "Think about what Mrs. Shepard said downstairs. Damon isn't supposed to do that at all apparently. If the fleet comes to a planet in the middle of the human colonies without warning, that will raise questions if our open comm call doesn't."

"Too good to happen..." She huffed out.

"I'm not saying he _can't_ ," Reni stressed. "He just can't do it now."

"I just am glad I get to breathe! Not only that, but we don't have to eat out of paste! I have teeth to use!" Ali cried out with happiness in her voice.

"True..." Reni felt the mental fatigue from her trying day catch up with her. "I'm going to towel off and get some clothes, then talk to Shad and go to bed."

"I got it." Her friend said as she grabbed her suit, with her. "I'll go to Damon and ask him to send us some clothes..." She said to her friend, opening up the door and wrapping a tan towel around her body. "You just enjoy the shower." She winked at Reni.

* * *

Damon laid in his mattress and looked up in his artificial space sky on his ceiling watching it go by, thinking of what happened today.

 _ **Well what did I get myself in to now... Fuck... Fuck those thugs...**_

"Yo, Damon!" Shad shouted from his room.

"Present!" Damon yelled back under his covers.

"You check out the present earlier?" He asked.

"What present?" He asked leaning up from his bed.

"I told you, I picked something up for your bike earlier. You said it was expensive and you needed it."

"Oh yeah... Stabilizer... fuck …. thanks!" He yelled back.

 _ **Though that Ali... she's was beautiful, I will not lie... smile, face, eyes... Tits... and ass.**_

"Let me guess, thinking about Ali now?" Shad asked, suddenly on the other side of the door.

Damon's eyes widened. "None of your business!" Damon snapped seeing that was close.

Shad laughed, the sound only slightly muffed by the metal door. "I won't judge man. Even I can tell she's gorgeous. You know, for being rationed her whole life, she does not look it. But that's beside the point. Damon... treat her well. She's been through hell, and I do not want to see her go through an empty hook-"

* _ **Tap, Tap.**_ *

Shad turned around to See Ali's long wavy brunette hair wet, and she was in a white towel wrapped around her body. His entire face turned a bright red at the sight, and a light flickered and popped in his brother's room from the backlash of his implant going haywire. "Sweet Gods why..." he cleared his throat and tried to focus. "Um... Hey, Ali."

"Umm.. I … I don't know where to put my suit, it needs to be cleaned... not to mention it's the only clothing I have..." She mentioned to him. "Reni needs something too."

"I'll um... I'll see if my mom is willing to loan you something," Shad offered. "At least until you get your suit cleaned and fixed. I'll leave it in the garage, it's where we do laundry anyway." The tired, if a little flustered thief rushed to the bathroom, grabbed the pieces of the suit, and bolted to his destination with all the speed being a thief gave him. "Mom! Our guests need a change of clothes!"

Damon rubbed the back of his neck looking at Ali's body, scanning it and taking mental images. "I'm... glad you're safe Ali..." He stated, seeing she was now safe from harm.

"I appreciate what you and your brother did for me," she nodded. "And I just wished to ask if there was anything I could do for you in return..." The fingers on one hand were playing with her wet hair while her other hand readjusted her towel. "If that's alright with you, of course." Ali said to him, looking at Damon's eyes.

 _ **Uh... Mindoir to Damon? She's asking you a question...**_

"Uhhh... _ **"**_ He was speechless for a moment, his mind still trying to process the image he was looking at.

 _ **Smooth...**_

Damon snapped out of it. "Well, we weren't going to let you die or anything... I mean, no one deserves that." Damon said, trying to recover. "….And... well, I guess me and Shad can get you job around the house.. Plenty of work around here."

Ali eyed him with pure curiosity in her eyes. _'Interesting. Men on the fleet do not usually grow this muscled or tall unless coming back from a pilgrimage. Perhaps it has something to do with the higher amount of food available?'_ "Well then, I suppose I shall ask your parents about such things tomorrow. I suppose I'll... before I go, how long do your people usually shower?"

"Anyways, things you need to know about me, I'm easy to get a rise out of... I own a lot of fire arms, and I like to horde things..." Damon informed her.

She was about to reply when she saw three gym bags sticking out under his bed. Unbeknown to her, those bags were last resort bags, filled with rations, weapons, credits, and thermal clips. Damon used his biotics with his right hand to push them further under the bed. "Pardon me, but is that a shotgun mod?" She asked, pointing to the small tube at the foot of his bed.

"No... with a question mark?" He stated awkwardly sliding that under his pillow.

"Vocalizing a punctuation... are you lying to me?" The quarian asked.

"…..." Damon remained silent looking at her, with his wide eyed expression.

"It seemed very high grade. Where did you find it?" She asked. "Would you mind if I took a look at it? I might not be as technical as the rest of my race, but it still intrigues me."

 _ **Damon you're about to let a dripping wet girl in here, that just came out of the shower! Wake up and let her in here.**_

"S-sure... here..." Damon handed the mod to Ali for her to look at.

"Huh... fascinating... I don't know much about weapon mods, but this is a smart choke, right?" She asked curiously. "But I have another question as well. How long do humans and other races usually spend in the shower?" Ali asked innocently. "My people usually only get three minutes, if even that. If someone brings extra water back, we usually can extend it to five."

"Me well... I usually take Fifteen minute showers, Jane takes 30 minutes... and all that..." Damon pondered.

"So long! And you never run out of water?"

"Nope, glorious piping and recycled water!" Damon presented to her.

"I have a more... personal question. About you."

"Uh... really?" He asked her.

"Yes. How did you get so strong?"

 _ **Years of back breaking work, and exercise... not to mention the biotics on me tends to expand the muscles.**_

"Oh, you know. Plenty of exercise, eating right, and making sure I don't lag behind the routine of the day... heh..." Damon said to her.

"And your brother. He seems to like baggy clothes, but how strong is he?"

"Almost as strong as John... but he makes up for it in other areas." Damon explained, his heart screaming at him that she was inching closer to him.

"I could tell. He outran both of us and that display when he found Reni... It was like something out of a horror vid what he did there," she recalled, now less than a meter away from him. "The way I see it, he is stronger in his lower body and with biotic manipulation, whereas you have upper body strength with raw power with yours. But enough about your brother... what do you think of Reni and I?"

"You're... both innocent... good? And... well.. Attractive?" He said to her.

"I don't think you really think all of that for Reni," she stated evenly.

"Well I did get hit in the head..." Damon rubbed his noggin. "But the same rule applies to her, she just was through a lot.." Damon said to her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Funny thing... Shad made whatever happened to her go away... at least, taking the memory of the sensation and what happened physically. It's like what happened to her was a bad dream," Ali informed him. "Where did he learn to use medigel like that?"

"He got shot once..." Damon explained to her.

"That doesn't explain being able to all but undo the effects of rape with a single use of medigel."

"The medigel he has is... Highly Illegal... it's experimental." Damon whispered to her.

Ali tilted her head in confusion. "Why does he have it then?"

"He... that's a question you'll have to ask him..." Damon said as he couldn't go further on the matter. "Truth be told, even I don't know where he got it. We don't have anything like that on our developing colony."

"I have a feeling Reni will find out soon enough," Ali giggled, now a hair's distance away from Damon.

"…..." Damon began to sweat, looking down at her... he stood Six feet, five inches while she stood five feet, nine inches. He was taller than any male Quarian, by far. She read that Humans can grow to a point, even become taller than any Turian.

"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Ali asked concerned.

"Na...no..." He said smelling the fragrance of her. "Just... I never had a girl this beautiful... this close to me.." He confessed.

Ali couldn't help but giggle. "I'm flattered."

"Or in a towel..." He pointed out.

"Reni did say she would come up with-"

"Was waiting for you to stop inching to him with only a towel on," the quarian in question sighed, tossing some clothes to her friend. A shirt landed in her damp, brown hair, some sweatpants on the floor, and a bra and panties by her feet. "I'd say to be safe, but... you get the idea." The door closed behind the colder of the two girls, a steady thumping of feet fading away telling them she left.

"So... uh you're going to be... Sleeping with her?" He asked Ali, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course! We've been bunk mates since we were children!" Ali giggled.

"Well... I mean... there... really isn't a bunk in there..." Damon said with an uneasy tone.

"We can share a bed, we're both girls after all."

 _ **Hot...**_

Damon's face turned to a slight red, as he was day dreaming. "Although, I could sleep in here if you want," Ali stated nonchalantly. "I owe you far more than just sleeping in a room with you."

 _ **Oh FUCKING YES! Mom's going to kill me! That Reni chick is going to kill me! Shad, is probably going to never let this go, John and Jane are going to be annoying, Dad's going to give me a slap on the back! Take it! Take the fucking bait!**_

"Sure, I don't mind," Damon said evenly, betraying his inner emotions.

 _ **GOLD BABY! YES!**_

"Alright, would you mind turning around while I get changed?" Ali requested sweetly.

 _ **NO...**_

"There's actually... A bathroom over there, it's small..."

"It will do," Ali smiled, bending to grab the clothes before sauntering into the room.

Damon's eyes watched Ali walk in to the bathroom.

 _ **Ding...**_

Damon slid his feet across the floor before putting his eyes on to the panel trying to look through the camera.

 _ **Come on load... Let me see her!**_

"Hey Damon." Shad said, causing Damon to jump back, forgetting to shut his door. "Jesus Christ!" Damon jumped back.

"… Are you seriously peeping on the innocent one?"

Damon grabbed his brother sitting him on the bed, showing him the pad's camera, with Ali dropping her towel revealing her posterior. "Money well fucking spent..." Damon said to him.

Shad could only sigh, cover his eyes, and leave the room. "And this is why you might've lost your virginity first, but never quite nailed down a steady girl."

"Never brought a girl back here!" Damon said to him.

"You were fucking beaming the morning after your birthday. You know, when dad took you out for the night?" Shad reminded him. "And keep in mind, I keep tabs on literally everyone in our family."

"Bah what do you know?" He asked looking at the pad.

"Everything. Including the fact it was a consort," the thief stated.

"Consort? She was a stripper! Dad took me to a strip joint!" Damon snapped.

"A stripper that took almost no hook ups, just lap dances and pole dancing for the most part. Dad sunk over 2000 credits on that night for you."

Ali through the camera heard something putting her ear on the door. "Zip it!" He snapped, waving him away.

"Fine... I was just making sure you installed the stabilizers. I'll head out now," Shad yawned.

"I did, but I'll have to get new ones next week, the turning is getting wonkier." Damon pointed out.

"I was talking about the new ones. That I got for you today?"

"I'll have to check the Garage." Damon said as he stared at the pad, sighing as she was getting quickly dressed. Damon turned off the pad, putting it in the secret compartment in his drawer.

"Good night, I'll be in my room if you need me," Shad yawned and stretched, showing off a bit of lean muscle on his arms.

Ali opened up the door, while Damon quickly shut the drawer. "Sorry that took so long," she apologized in her cute accent.

"No problem... I was just going through some things..." He said to her turning to her, putting on a cheeky and brave smile.

"I know, I was just having some trouble with your sister's... bra?" she asked.

"Yeah it may be tiiiiig—" Damon saw the clothes she was wearing was very tight around her body, her chest in particular. He couldn't stop staring.

"Yeah, I could tell. The shirt is a little small, and it took me forever to get the clasp on,"

The pajama bottoms were no different... all tight. Her quarian legs left not much material for the leggings to go down, and forget about her rump. Damon had heard rumors that quarians were naturally bottom heavy, but he didn't think it was to such a degree.

 _ **Sweet baby Jesus, mother of God! Please guide me!**_

"Uh... isn't that a little tight?" He asked her.

"Bah, probably nothing compared to what Reni is going through," she dismissed. "She's a bit taller than me, so there's even less to work with for her."

Damon moved over to his dresser, pulling her out a large red t-shirt. "Here, this is better than constricting your breath."

"Oh, thank you," she smiled, taking her shirt off without thinking... or at least tried to, before getting stuck. Her breasts jiggled and bounced as she struggled, torturing the already strained bra.

"Here let me help..." Damon said seeing she had her head stuck on the exit of the shirt. Damon grabbed the shirt, ripping it. "There..." He smiled, while looking at her chest.

Damon got behind her as he undid the tight bra, putting the shirt on her and letting the bra fall to the floor. "Sorry... it's just you would've suffocated..." He said to her.

"Thank you... I just wish we could have actually bought the underwear we looked at earlier instead of having to leave it," she sighed.

"… You Quarians don't wear anything under those suits do you?" He asked her.

"Not usually. We mainly did it as a joke."

"uh... I can actually help you with your... underwear problem, it won't be pretty but it'll get the job done." Damon said to her.

"Unless you have a high D bra laying around, I don't see what you could do," she replied off handedly.

"Yeah those Suits were a pretty good way to keep your chest up right?" He asked.

"I'd rather not cannibalize my suit," she stated.

"Well I meant your... well lower cargo." Damon pointed out he had something for her bottom.

"Ah, right. If you have something, that would be much appreciated." Damon closed his door, he moved towards his drawer, pulling out red boxers with a string. He paused as he showed her them. "Hm... those could work," Ali nodded. "Would you like me to go into the bathroom to change or..."

"….Or...?" His heart paused.

"I could change in here. You could turn around and it'd be no different."

"….or I could..." He looked around before looking down at her a bit. "Help you..." He winked with his left eye.

"Hmm... I didn't think you were the kind person to take advantage of a woman who was almost raped," she said disapprovingly.

"…... Whoa backing off..." Damon sighed as he went in to the bathroom.

A beautiful laughter followed him, the quarian wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm only joking, Damon!" A record scratch could be heard in his mind as he turned around like a stone statue looking at her, with red eyes concentrated on her. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to brighten the mood a little is all. I'd be glad for the help."

"Yeah... uh... that was my … what? You'd... you'd actually... let me..." His mind was blanking out.

"Of course. You saved my life, my virginity, and gave me a fresh start. Doing this would only scratch the surface of paying you back," she reasoned.

"…..." Damon took a step closer to her, his heart pounding through his chest, trying to break out of his ribs.

"Well, go ahead," Ali invited, dropping her pants and tight panties, an dull red line left behind by the tight material.

 _ **Oh Sweet Jesus...**_

Damon's eyes widened as he grabbed the boxers getting behind her. "Normally... I'd actually want to be doing this in reverse..." Damon joked as he her legs stepped in to the holes of the boxers. He pulled them up to her thighs stopping to look at her bottom. Two juicy, round, pale orbs met him, along with a glimpse of her thin slit in between her legs.

"Well?" She asked a little nervously. "Are you going to keep staring or finish?"

"Yes... I mean! Yes, pulling them up..." Damon pulled it up to her waist tying the string of the boxer's. The red fabric hugged the curves of her rump like a second skin, pulling it to a point it was almost transparent.

"Thank you, Damon," Ali smiled, bending down to pull her pants back up, displaying her round ass for him unintentionally.

"Uh you know you can just sleep in the long shirt and boxers, those pants are kind of tight around you..."

"I know, but it feels a little weird not having anything on my legs after so long."

"If it helps, I could take off my long pants... So it wouldn't feel weird..." He suggested.

"Damon, it's fine! It's no different than wearing my suit, it was a little tight anyway."

"But.. You wanted to be free of it... Hahahaha..." He joked.

"And I am. The fabric is much nicer than the rubber and comfort pads in the suit."

"Well enjoy the bed, and don't open the drawer there are monsters in there." Damon said to her.

"Alright, Damon," Ali smiled, snuggling into the bed and under the covers.

"Night." Damon said as he grabbed a blanket and spare pillow, heading towards the door.

"You aren't sleeping in here?" She asked tiredly.

Damon froze hearing that... "Eh... I don't think you'd feel comfortable around me at the moment..." Damon said to her.

"I trust you," Ali yawned.

"Ali... as much as I cherish that... I'm am full of hormones and naughty... naughty thoughts... " Damon warned her.

"And judging by the way you killed those men for trying to rape me, I can only imagine what you'd do to yourself. Look, this isn't just about trust, I'd feel bad for stealing your bed from you."

"Well you already stole my boxers, and shirt..." He joked.

"Then stop complaining and join me," she muttered.

"I...really wouldn't advise that..."

"Fine... if you're so insistent on it..."

"….night." He said walking toward the door.

"Dude, she clearly wants you," Shad said through the comm, his voice filled with fatigue and mischief. "She would not tease so much otherwise."

 _ **Yes! Do it!**_

Damon bit his lip and sighed. "No... she's already asleep. But I am sleeping in here still thanks to you. Only now it will be in my sleeping bag."

"Whatever, just a heads up. Good night br-"

"We need to talk," Reni said, cutting Shad off over the comm. The thief sighed and cut the signal.

Damon's eyes widened as he was like a caterpillar in the sleeping bag. "Oh God she has a knife!" Damon said as he pictured her in the room with a knife, wiggling off the bed and rolling under it.

* * *

Shad sighed into his hands and wiped the fatigue from his eyes. "Damn it all..." He turned in his chair to look at the surprisingly (to him) pensive quarian at his door. "Oh, hey... you feeling alright?" The thief spun in his chair to face her, slapping himself lightly to wake up a bit.

"I can't wrap my head around you," she said, cutting to the chase. "Despite all of my hostility and rage, you set out to fix me. You helped me at no gain to yourself and even used a different kind of medigel on me, just to make what happened to me a bad dream. Why?"

Shad let out a loud yawn and looked the quarian woman in her deep blue eyes. "You needed it. You were hurt, scared and tramatized and I was able to help you. So I did."

"Would you have done it to anyone?" Reni asked pointedly.

"No," the younger Shepard answered honestly. "I wouldn't have. I don't trust people, hell I don't even tolerate them very often. You and your friend, however? I could tell you've had it rough, even for a pair of quarians. Had you been an average person of any species, I would've killed the guy raping you, treated your wounds and left with a call to the police. But you? I like to think I'm a good judge of character and took a chance on you."

"What made you do it then?" Reni questioned. "Did you think I'd want to repay you with what you gave back? Or did you-"

"I'll just stop you right there," Shad sighed tiredly. "I won't lie. I find you attractive. You're strong, beautiful, and you care deeply for others despite your trust issues. But taking advantage of you because you 'owed' me was the last thing on my mind."

"Was it?" She asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"My brother is the pervert. Me? I'm not the best person, but I at least try to have some integrity and honor."

Her eyes traveled to the door. "Excuse me then, I'll just go get my friend away from him..." She said turning around to face the door.

"He's probably locked the door by now... but he won't take advantage of her while she's sleeping. For his faults as a pervert, he wouldn't force himself on anyone, ever."

"Oh? Does he bring any women back at your house? Has he ever had a girlfriend?" She asked, him.

"He has a close friend who is all but his girlfriend, but no. None of the above."

"Then how do you know, I can hack my way in and find out." She stated.

"Go ahead. And if he's screwing her against her will, you can castrate both of us," Shad said evenly.

"….." She looked at him, sighing as she took her mind off his door, knowing full well that her friend walked in and decided to sleep in there, but that didn't mean she wanted her to be taken as he said she would.

"Look... you care for your friend. I get that. I _envy_ that."

"I'm the last thing she has of family, her mother was taken less than a month ago by slavers..." She said to him.

"Honestly? I can relate," Shad sighed, reclining in his chair. "My whole family is alive, but none of them are really family, if that makes any sense. Damon's the only one who gives me the time of day. Everyone else is either disappointed in me or wants nothing to do with me."

"That's not true, they're probably worried about you." She pointed out seeing the Mother's reaction.

Shad gave her a pointed look. "About what? You don't know anything about us, so how could you tell?"

"No, but your eyes hold a sort of pain in them, and I can tell through that... you made some shitty choices in your life and kept the lifestyle." She read his posture.

The thief laughed a bit and leaned forward. "You wanna know the worst thing about it? I still love it. The rush of it all."

"Let me guess, thievery? It's an itch you can't stop scratching?" Reni asked.

"It's gotten far out of hand. Ever hear of Phantom?"

"…...you?" She asked.

"Yep."

"You've been stirring up trouble throughout Citadel Space..." She pointed out.

"Taking down corrupt business leaders, merc gangs and crime rings all along the way, making a pretty good profit too."

"Good Night..." Hannah yawned from down stairs moving up the stairs turning off the lights.

"Night mom," Shad nodded.

"Breakfast at eight..." She yawned.

"As usual." Shad droned. "Or was that intended for Reni?"

"I think you know," she grumbled.

The occupants of the room were silent for a moment before the quarian broke the silence with a question. "Why? Why start in the first place if you knew what you were getting into?"

"Because the Spectres won't until they're the Council's problem, C-Sec is useless, and no one else cares enough to do anything about it. Even when someone does care, they're punished for going rouge or breaking some bullshit law." [ _ **Ping**_ ] Shad's Omni-tool lit up from a message.

 _ **[Shadow Broker]**_

"Wouldn't you know, that's my next hit," Shad stated. Several information data packets came from the Shadow Broker, sending him links, and chained mail for a corporate donor. "Let's see here... dipping into charity funds, mistreating employees, selling out company secrets, all of it covering up... yep, he's a good target. Just who I was looking for."

"Well 'Phantom' if you don't mind it's been a long night for me... and remind me to thank your brother later... If he isn't molesting my friend..." She said to him turning around walking towards the guest room.

"Hey... for what it's worth, thank you. For caring enough to talk things out with me, I mean," the thief said earnestly. "It means more than you know."

"No problem... thank you for killing those fuckers." She said to him, moving in to the hallway.

Shad smiled as he put on a visor and laid down in bed, his body beginning to still. "Hm... Maybe an upgrade to that pitiful Striker 3..."

* * *

 _ **3:59 AM**_

Damon stirred from his exhausted spooning the quarian. She was still clothed in the temporary clothing he gave her. Demon's hands traveled around her pants, gripping the sides of it.

 _ **What the fuck am I doing...?**_

Damon bit his lower lips, as he slowly started to pull them down revealing his boxers she was wearing. Ali murmured in her sleep while Damon froze.

 _ **Okay red zone entering red zone... she's in my bed so no harm no foul... right? I told her there were risks.**_

Damon licked his lips moving his hands on his boxers around her bottom, gripping the sides and slowly pulling it down her waist revealing her flesh before him. His eyes widened as he stared at her fleshy behind.

 _ **Now this is an ass... so fine you could sculpt works of perfection about this ass! The Gods of Love have shined on her!**_

The quarian girl gasped and her eyes flew open as cold air from the window kissed her flesh. "Keelah! Too cold!" She yelped, looking around. "Damon? What are you doing?" Ali pawed sleepily at her eyes while checking her omni tool. "It's almost four in the morning... and you've stripped me of my pants and undergarments."

Silence was Damon's response as his brain was processing a tactical way of recovery... unfortunately for him, there was none that could explain or excuse such an action... therefore, his mind switched to a plan of attack... "I wouldn't have said no earlier..." she muttered under her breath shivering slightly. Instead of apologizing, Damon moved his left hand on her ass cheek, his heart knocking against his rib cage. The eerie silence was a little disconcerting for Ali, seeing how Damon literally jumped the gun and decided to do this in the dead of night. "Damon?" There was a tone of fear in her voice.

Even if it was his bed and she did tease him a bit, she was unaware of Damon's reactions towards teasing, bullying, and humiliation. Damon's flame red aura finally activated as his eyes lit up, his primal instincts that went down to his very genetic code was now apparent to her. "Can you please say something... anything?" She begged in her cute accent.

Damon's right hand gripped her left leg tugging her lower toward the bed, before it moved up to her chin, as he forced his lips on hers, causing a small muffled protest... he was acting wild, like an Alpha Varren. Ali gathered what courage she had and pushed him off of her, giving him a light smack to his face. "Da-Damon!" She shouted, trying to get his attention. "Puh-puh-please! Calm down..."

Damon shook his head, feeling that slap. "That was a weak slap..." Damon groaned as he crawled up to her again.

"You're not even going to ask first?"

"And ruin the fun? It's four something in the morning..." He joked as he pulled off his shirt showing her his well sculpted formed chest.

"And... you were going to have your way with me while I slept? Without the soundproofing on?"

"What no... I was stripping you to get a good look at your body, because... just... dat ass..." He said confusing her of what that meant.

Ali tilted her head in confusion. "Um... what?"

"It means you have a very sexually attractive ass..." Damon sighed, explaining to the girl.

"O-oh..." She blushed, wiggling slightly. An awkward silence filled the room. "So... why did you suddenly... You know..."

"I don't handle well to teasing... especially not in my room... I kind of snapped when there was a sexually attractive woman right in my bed... .I mean in what world does that make sense? A woman invites herself in to your room, wears your clothes, sleeps in your bed." Damon asked her.

"Teasing?" The quarian was now officially confused. "I... I've never done anything like this before... I thought it was foreplay..."

"….That isn't foreplay..." Damon groaned. "That was pure teasing..." He told her.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered into a pillow, beyond embarrassed.

Damon groaned as he approached her. "This is foreplay." Damon moved his left hand on her stomach, which was still covered by a shirt, and navigated his way down, lifting the bottom of her shirt to gain access to her lower regions, stopping at her clit.

 _ **Hope to God I'm doing this right... Porn do not fail me now!**_

Ali squeaked feeling his rough fingers at her folds. "Ah-ahhh..." The quarian soaked up both the pleasure and the knowledge, thinking of how to approach him.

Damon sat behind her his legs on each flank of her legs, as he began to rub her folds slowly. "This is Foreplay see? what you did teasing, taunting, and flaunting... " He scolded her by moving a little faster.

"S-s-s-so-ss-so like th-this?" She asked, stuttering horribly as her fingers twitched on their way into his pants, feeling his half erection and rubbing it a bit.

Ali's eyes widened, she had to do a report on Quarian reproduction and endowments... Damon was bigger than any of the educational pictures of Quarians... she was an innocent girl and almost never used Stim pro, never looking up pornography on the Extranet, but she had awoken something with in Damon, that should've probably never been waken up in the first place... Or, in better terms, cracked the giant dam of his lust irreparably. His eyes widened and he sprung to full mast in seconds, looking at Ali with lust in his eyes. "Yeah..." He put the tip of his index finger into her ever dampening folds, eliciting a squeak from the girl. "Something like that."

Ali's eyes widened gasping and gripping his hands. "W-W-W-Aait... no... not like tha-oh Keelah... how are you going to fit... if I'm afraid to take a finger... and with ...with that size... " She panicked taking another look at his endowment.

"This size?" He chuckled. "Sweety, let me tell you a little secret. Endowment wise, humans are about the third largest in the galaxy, only beaten by Krogans and Elcor. And I won't lie. I'm a bit bigger than most of my race by a few inches... Or four."

 _ **That's right you're looking at ten inches of Human evolution right here...**_

Ali's eyes shivered, this beast intended to breed her like a wild animal... "Oh Keelah... that's... oh Keelah..." She gasped seeing his size, by most, far bigger... She looked like she was going to faint.

 _'Oh Keelah! No! I'm a clean girl! A good girl! I..I...I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_ Ali thought as she tried to avert her eyes from her savior's endowment.

"You alright, Ali?" he asked her with worry in his eyes.

Ali was now facing Damon, as she fell on her back scooting away from him to get a good look at him. "Oh Keelah.. Why do you Humans have to be so... so.. Big..." She swallowed her dry saliva.

"Keep in mind, I'm over six and a half feet tall. To scale with most men, I'd be about inches 8. Maybe 9."

"Y-you're bigger than any of the Quarians on those informational data pads on biology... by far... I... that can't... " She whimpered again seeing her entrance and his size.

"Yeah... I won't lie... this might get a bit... strechy... but hey, you're not taking it up the ass, so... not as bad," he chuckled at his dark joke. "Yeah, that's not helping, is it?"

"I... I..." She was at loss for words, while Damon crawled over to her, hovering over her body. "Wait... wait, I mean... I can't.." She whimpered out seeing him lower himself on to her.

"Relax," he soothed, kissing her lightly as he slipped his crown inside her.

"T-Too big... Can't wait.. It's bumping in to my..." She cried out feeling the crown breaking the defenses.

"This'll all be over soon," he whispered, pushing in an inch and feeling something give.

"N-no, oh Keelah! Keelah! Ow! Ah! This beast is going to breed me! Oh Keelah! " She cried out gripping his skin.

"Hey, I'm no animal... unless you want me to be," he teased, going in another inch, blood covering his shaft as her hymn broke.

"AAAAHHHH! N-no, I'm being defiled, a human defiled me... Oh nooouu...He's going to give me his seed..."

"Okay, seriously, are you getting off on this? Because you said you wanted this yourself not too long ago," he reminded her.

"I, meant sleeping, I mean sleeping... Oh Keelah I can't take another inch..." She cried out trying to grip his shaft.

"Yeah... thing about that... I'm not even half way in," he admitted. "I'm about a quarter by now."

Ali's eyes widened hearing her defiler say such a thing. "I... no you're... oh Keelah, you're telling the truth..." She cried out.

"I'm going in a little more, alright?" Damon soothed her, warning her before going in another couple inches. His eye twitched as her walls squeezed him like a vice. "Jeeeesus, you're tight!"

"No, no, no oh Keelah! So big! Ah! Damon, oh how on Rannoch am I supposed to take you all in..." She whimpered out.

"Technically, you don't have to," he said, trying to calm her a bit. "By all accounts, I could go another couple inches and go from there. But that would be a little... tricky control wise." The man pushed himself in another couple of inches, officially more than half way in. "It-it's just easier this- fucking hell, you're getting tighter!"

Damon's shaft began to heat up from her body reacting, as her walls tightened on him, becoming softer and a bit wetter. Ali's eyes were rolling in the back of her skull while her nipples were erect, reacting from the sensation, poking through her shirt a bit. "OOOOOOOH KEELAH! I MIGHT BREAK!" She shouted in pleasure, clamping down a bit harder on Damon's cock.

The appendage throbbed and twitched inside her, driving both of them wild. "O-okay... I'm going to go the rest of the way in before I blow," he panted, slowly going into her more.

Damon touched the entrance of her Quarian womb, the tip trying to break down the entrance, to gain access. "Oh Keelah! Keelah! Don't! It won't go in!" She begged as her toes were curling up.

The man looked at their waists. He was about nine inches in. "Sure you can't take one more inch?" He asked jokingly.

Ali's eyes widened seeing that there was still one inch left of this Human beast, that has yet to be in her. "I-it won't, it won't go in..." She stuttered as he gripped her hips.

"Then it won't," he assured her, pulling out slightly to start thrusting. The moment he pushed back in, the quarian shrieked in pleasure.

Ali was shocked that he was now fully sheathed in her. "You... did... the impossible..." She stuttered while Damon laughed as he started to thrust in to her body, her nails digging in to the human.

"Fucking... fuck!" He swore, feeling her walls quiver and tighten more with every thrust.

"Oh nooouuuu... this beast has taken me... A human as taken my innocence..." She whined in despair thinking what her friend Reni was going to say to her. Damon moved his hands on her shirt, wanting to fully expose her body. "N-not the shirt... I'm going to be naked!" She cried out, seeing he was pulling the big shirt off her body, her breast now in full view of Damon, she felt a little mortified and ashamed to be seen like this, culturally Quarians became bonded before they mated. This threw Culture out the window and be taken like a slab of meat. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ha! Oh! Too big! Too big! You're so big!" She cried out as Damon's fiery red aura engulfed the two of them, heightening Damon's senses.

Every little squeak and moan, every little jolt, and, most importantly, every sensation of her juices and walls massaging his shaft. "Holy shit... holy shit... Ali, I'm close, I'm so fucking close!" He growled.

Ali didn't even know what that meant, but she could venture a guess. "C-cahh! Close to! Aahhnyah! What?!" She cried out her tits jiggling back and forth from Damon's thrusts.

The sight of her meaty orbs bouncing for him drove him over the edge. "Gonna cu-AAAAAAAAH!" He blew his load straight into her womb, almost none of his seed leaking from her slit.

Ali threw back her head screaming out, as his hot seed filled her very fertile womb. "OH KEELAH! NO! I'M PREGNANT! NO HE'S IMPREGNATING ME!" The hilarity of what she just said almost drove Damon over the edge again, but... that was also a possibility. "I'M PREGNANT! SO PREGNANT! IT'S FILLING ME UP!" She cried out.

Damon finished blowing his load a couple seconds later, leaving the two panting on his bed. "That... was incredible..." He laughed lightly, starting to pull out of her.

Ali was breathing heavily as Damon was laying on top of her. "Uhghhghh..." She groaned out feeling Damon's shaft starting to slide out. "N-no... uagughhh it... it... " She stated seeing how much he stretched her walls open, and now she had accommodated to the size of him.

"Question... how likely is it that I actually got you pregnant?" he asked with a joking air. "I mean... one time isn't enough, right?"

Ali only responded with a groan."uhuhhaahh... AHHHH!" Ali's hips shot upwards as Damon pulled out of her squirting out juices from her body, as she collapsed back on to the bed.

As Damon watched her cum just from removing his cock from her, he could only think one thing.

 _ **If mom or Reni finds out about this, I'm so dead. I'll be a dead man walking.**_

Ali's mind was mocking her as she was filed up from Damon.

 _'Oh Keelah, I'm going to give birth to the first Human-Quarian Hybrid... My name and face will be printed on every world in this Galaxy... giving Humans the green light to pray on Female Quarians across the Galaxy...I doomed our Race to become sex slaves to these... these beasts...' Ali thought as she was twitching from the experience of Damon's love making._

"Ali, relax and answer the question," he soothed her. "How likely is it that I just got you pregnant? Is it a dangerous day for you, things like that."

"….. I don't know... I never got that far in... biology... I.. we have cycles of where... we're extremely fertile... but... Humans and Quarians can't get pregnant... right...? " Ali asked even though Damon's powers did give her the ability to eat Human food and an immune system...

"That would be a dangerous day," he informed her. "And... I hope so, for both our sakes. I mean... the only thing prevented that was the amino acid difference."

"Oh Keelah... I doomed my species..." She cried out.

"Is... is it your fertile cycle?" He asked nervously.

"YES! I thought it would be impossible... me being alive right now is impossible! So nothing is impossible!" She cried out, thinking how many reporters would come to the house, attracting Quarians to seek Damon out to help them with an immune system.

"Look, you need to calm down," he whispered soothingly.

Ali pounded on Damon's shoulders. "You beast! You... you ripped my innocence from me! You impregnated me! You … we're not even bonded... or dating... Oh keelah... What if... What have I done... I" She hugged his body.

"First of all, you invited me, so you don't get to say that. Second, there's still a chance that I didn't get you pregnant. Finally, that can easily be rectified," he told her.

 _ ***Slap***_

"WE... DO … NOT GIVE UP CHILDREN..." She scolded him.

"I... I was talking about us dating..." He corrected her. "I'd kill myself before having a woman get an abortion."

"...Oh...i... I'm... I'm sorry.." She said rubbing his face, seeing she slapped him.

It's fine," he smiled, comforting her a bit. "I can see why you thought that. Should've clarified."

Ali hugged his body as he patted her back.

 _ **But yeah. Praying to god I don't get you pregnant yet. Mom will literally kill me.**_

* * *

 _ **One week after saving Ali and Reni...**_

Shad tinkered with a datapad schematic as the noon rolled around. He had just had lunch with his family, noting that Ali and his older brother seemed... the only word to describe them was brighter in his mind. They seemed happier, more alive than before. Then again, Shad had only known the quarian pair for a week, so he could really only speak for Damon. "Knock, knock," Reni deadpanned, dressed in clothes that better fit her. Hannah had loosened and lengthened their clothes to fit their unique figures, and Reni was dressed in jeans and a tee.

"Hello, Reni," Shad greeted her, his eyes unmoving from his work. "Need something?"

"Answers," she replied, sitting on his bed.

"Most people ask before coming into another person's room, but whatever," the thief sighed, continuing his work.

"Can it. And now I have two questions. First, why are you even doing this? Second, what are you even looking at?"

"I have a target here on Mindoir, might need a hand with it actually. It's a party being hosted by someone I personally think you'll want vengeance on."

"I don't know anyone here. How could I already want vengeance?" She asked the thief condescendingly.

"How about the guy who pays, funds and protects the thugs that attacked you and Ali?" He asked with a small smile.

Reni was silent for a moment as she processed who his target was. "I'm listening," she deadpanned.

"It's a masquerade charity party, couples only. I have the blueprints, forged invitation, calling card, and the tools. All I need is someone to help me with the initial infiltration and cause a distraction. I'd call in a favor with my brother's friend, but Damon made me swore not to involve her when he found out about my... hobby." Shad showed the quarian the items in question. The datapad was displaying a blueprint of the residence, including the location of a personal storage. "From what I pulled from his terminal, he keeps his prized possessions in this area. Locked up tighter than a chained up clam, but I've had to deal with far worse. From an inventory check I got with the cameras, I found a variety of guns, chits and priceless pieces of art. I plan on lifting all of it on that night."

Reni looked over the pictures with piqued interest. "You realize you'll never be able to move all of that without being noticed, right?"

"Trust me, I have a plan." He opened a drawer and pulled out a small orb. "This is one of my more... heavy duty tools. It's basically a compression unit that reassembles inorganic matter upon release in the same condition as it was going in. Downside, it doesn't work on anything organic. Learned that the hard way. Long story short, I had to toss the unit from all the blood left inside it."

"How did you even make this?" She asked, inspecting the orb in his hands. It looked almost like geth technology in texture and design, except there were a few distinctions that said that wasn't quite the case.

"Lifted the blueprints from Thessia and built it myself," he explained. "Parts and cost is no object to a thief. I actually found some rather controversial shit in there too. For example," Shad pulled out another blueprint and handed it to her, "this would have caused multiple wars if released. No amount of regulating would have prevented it."

The braver quarian's eyes widened seeing what was on the datapad. "Keelah... a 'longevity device'? If this research is accurate, anyone would be able to either live alongside or even outlive and asari!"

"The intent was to give it to their partners so they wouldn't have to go through the rest of their lives missing them," he explained. "In the wrong hands however... well, prothean tech would not be able to save this universe."

"Care to indulge me and explain?"

"If this was made public for everyone, and trust me, it would make it to the black market somehow, people would not die of old age. Think about that for a second. Even with advancements in colonization technics, we would be forced to kill people to keep the population down. Reason why? It's a big universe, but we only have so much space to work with until we find a way to leave the milky way. Meaning, even if we populate the most inhospitable of planets, we'd run out of room, resources, everything. There'd be a never-ending war for deposits of minerals, land, even food and water at some point."

"So why is this still in existence?" She asked him, handing the pad back to him. "If it's so dangerous, why not destroy it now?"

"Better to have it and not need it," the thief shrugged. "Besides. I can just build it, use it on people closest to me and we'd all fade into obscurity. Go out for supplies now and then, but that's it."

"And by closest to you, you mean..."

"Damon, future lover, children, close family... you get the idea. But yeah, still think about saying fuck it and destroying this," he sighed, placing it back in his drawer. "But, I think we've gotten off topic. To reiterate, I need help with this heist. I was hoping you'd be willing to help me with it."

The quarian thought about it for a moment. The men who hurt Ali and her were dead, but the man who encouraged them was wide open for vengeance. "I'm in," she nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"First thing's first; can you dance?" The question made her freeze.

"What?"

Shad took out a datapad and started to scroll down it. "It's a formal charity party. If we're going to nail the performance, we'll need to dance at least once before you give me the distraction I need." He tapped the device and handed it to her. "You'll also need to pick one of these out to wea-"

"What the actual hell?!" She nearly screamed, looking at the pictures on the pad. There was a variety of dresses that could be easily integrated into her suit, even a few potential ideas for what the final product would look like.

"It's either these or reveal you're a suitless quarian," he shrugged. "And if you're reaction to my dancing question was any indication, you'll need lessons."

"Y-you can't be serious!" Reni seethed with an air of nervousness.

"Dead serious," Shad replied, waving off the hand offering the datapad with the dresses. "Keep it, you need to pick one out still."

"… You're absolutely certain this will work?" The quarian asked him.

"I've taken pretty much everything into account, including a certain agitated rival gang, so yes."

"… when do we start the lessons?" She sighed, pocketing the datapad.

"I'd say whenever you're willing, but that's begging for disaster. We start after dinner tomorrow and we'll be practicing in the store house. That way I can work on your suit on our breaks and be relatively uninterrupted. Speaking of your suit, I'll need you to pick a dress modification within two weeks so not having to rush the alterations will be in the realm of feasibility."

"… I'll see you then," she muttered, a blush on her face.

 _Dancing... it had to be the one thing Ali exceeds me at physically..._

* * *

 **Tenth Street Reds – Mindoir- Commercialized district of patriot city.**

Two guards in front of a warehouse wearing red dyed armor and clothing, a figure marched towards the entrance. "Whoa, Whoa, hang on man." The left guard stopped the figure. "Let me past, muscle head," he growled, showing the Reds emblem to them discreetly.

"Let the Red biotic in..." The guy inside the shadows ordered. "Whoa this is Red?" The guard on the right asked. "You heard him man let him in." The masked guards dispersed as Damon moved in to the compound. "Heard those assholes made a move on your home, Red... that is unacceptable..." He sounded very... irritated to Damon.

All around him was hundreds of members stocking on materials, weapons, mods, Red sand, credits speeders, and shuttles.

"Good to be back home..." Damon sighed, while one gang member threw him a red clear bottle of bubbling soda.

"Sup boss?" His second in command greeted him.

"Sifting red sand now Cal?" Damon asked One of the Tenth Street Reds Generals.

"Oh... fuck... hey Damon," he said awkwardly. "Yeah... a bit... I think the boss wanted your input on our next hit..."

"Who ever sent these fucks...we need to hit them hard.." Damon growled as that shouldn't have happened.

"I agree completely," a gruff female voice said from behind him. The overpowered biotic whipped around to see one of the other generals, scowling at their next target. One of the wealthier people in Mindoir, he invested in the colony and moved there not long after. The moment he did, crime rates jumped. "Boss has me doing background. Bastard has a party at the end of the month. We were thinking of hitting it then, right when things are winding down."

"She isn't wrong," their boss said coolly from his office door. His face was shrouded by a red and black mask, but he was easily the second strongest person in the Reds, only beaten in raw biotic and physical power by Damon, and second in planning and such to the biotic's power. "I have a few of our guys scoping it out. Apparently, he keeps his valuables in a room."

"They should be hauling pretty serious tech, and hardware in that party..." Damon mentioned as he finished off his drink.

"Don't forget the rich guests," the female general cackled. "Ransom money alone is going to set us up for months!"

"There is something that concerns me, however," the boss informed them, drawing all attention in the room. Not much worried or concerned their leader. "As an avid 'fan' of Phantom, I've been looking through his past targets for any idea on if he would attack this guy. As it turns out, the people who started shit on our turf tried to get frisky with a couple quarians. I can almost guarantee a calling card soon." There was a hushed muttering throughout the members of the gang.

"What's the big deal?" The sand sifter asked. "Doesn't him showing up make our job easier?"

"That depends. The higher guard detail is troublesome, but they'll be on the interior, lookin' for him. We'll need to do a sweep of the area, but outside of that, there should be no problems."

"Unless of course, he steals everything from under our noses," Damon reminded him.

 _ **Shad what the fuck are you doing?!**_

* * *

 _ **A week later...**_

"Ack! … again," Shad sighed, tapping his now sore foot. He ignored the scathing look Reni gave him and got back in position. "Your hands here and here... my hand here and here... and now..." He started the music and the two started their dance again.

"This is humiliating..." The quarian muttered with a blush.

"It would be much more fun if you'd stop stepping on my feet," the thief chided, guiding her through the movements with years of thieving and practice. "Swallow your pride for a minute and let me teach you for now. You can lead when you won't trip up." Reni grumbled under her breath and loosened up a bit, the two beginning to glide with a bit more grace around the floor of the storehouse. "See? You're starting to get it," Shad smiled at her. For some reason, it made her feel a bit safer. Giddy even.

"Where did you even learn to do this and why?" The bold quarian asked, an iota of shyness in her tone.

The thief laughed lightly at the question. "Do you feel how fast we're moving around the floor? How quietly? Ballroom and more sophisticated dancing is all about being graceful and fluid, yet it can be all but silent if there's no music accompanying it. It wasn't a matter of why I learned it." Shad dipped his partner slightly as the song came to an end. "It was a matter of having to."

To the girl's credit, she didn't freeze up like her friend would have in that situation. "Who did you practice with?"

"A mech I programmed to teach me. I would have used that on you but it has a tendency to blare an alarm when it takes too much of a pummeling."

"You dick!" Reni gave him a punch to his shoulder, ignoring the fact it was a bit more playful than usual. "Anyway... I found a dress to use."

"Perfect, mind if I see it?" Reni handed him the datapad, the thief looking it over with a critical eye. "Hmm... near transparent emerald green, bronze trim on the lacing... I can make this work." He gave her a nod and went over to his work table. "Take five while I start getting fabric in order."

The quarian sat down on a crate, rubbing her slightly sore feet. Despite being a fighter, Shad put her through the wringer more than her trainer on the fleet. "Keelah... I'd be lying if I said he wasn't good," she muttered to herself. A small press to the joint near one of her joints forced out a loud crack and a pop as the bone realigned. "Ancestors... that felt good," she sighed.

"I'll be sure to sit you down and give you a massage after then," Shad joked. Reni shrieked a profanity at him while a part of her actually wanted it.

* _ **Knock, Knock, Knock**_ *

Shad sighed and stowed away his work. "Yeah?" He shouted to the person at the door.

"Shad it's me Ali..." Ali spoke through the receiver at the door.

"What's up?" He asked, helping Reni to her feet.

"Damon wants to talk to you in the Garage... he says it's important." She said to him, through the receiver again.

The thief thought of what could be important enough to need to talk in the garage before it hit him. "Fucking hell... alright, I'm coming," he sighed, unlocking the door and passing the shorter quarian. "We'll pick this up tomorrow, Reni!"

Ali looked at Reni. "…...Reni...I've been... keeping a secret from you..." She said, in a nervous tone.

"Do you want to tell me, or do you need to?" Her friend inquired. "Because you don't have to tell if you don't want to. I respect and trust you enough... hell, I'd be worried if I didn't."

"….Need..." She squeaked out.

"Ancestors guide me..." Reni sat her friend down and took a seat next to her.

"R-rem-remember when we first took a shower here, and I said I'd go thank Damon for saving us, from certain death after helping us with our immune system?" She asked Reni.

"I recall. It's only been half a month."

"…. I slept in his room..." She started to say.

"I'm aware."

"That's not all... I..he...He made me his... I doomed our species..." She whimpered out.

Reni had a dark look over her face. "I'm going to castrate him. With a rusty fork."

"H..he was... bigger than any of the Quarians' on our biology reports, you know the old data pads, showing Quarian physiology? " She asked Reni. "He...he was nine... maybe ten inches." Ali shivered remembering that night.

Despite not wanting to, Reni ended up questioning how his brother stacked up. "Hold up. You're making it sound like he raped you. How do you know his exact size?"

Ali swallowed her dry saliva shaking her head rapidly."Because he went up in to my...errm, womb... Oh Keelah.." She had trouble breathing. Ali nearly collapsed again just remembering Damon.

Reni took out her knife and started to stalk to the garage. "I'll be back."

Ali's eyes widened trying to stop her best friend. "W-wait, don't do that! He saved us!" She cried out attempting to dissuade Reni, but Reni was ignoring her making her way to the Garage.

In the Garage, Damon and Shad were talking to each other. "Phantom really? You're going to hit a fucking party, with my associates who are about to hit the same fucking place... Shad, this is too close to home." Damon tried to Persuade his brother to not take this operation.

"I already have my plan set, I even accounted the fact that you guys might drop by," Shad sighed, hating that this was happening. "I just wish I didn't have to."

"Listen, the crew here is looking to hit this gang and annihilate it, wipe it off the fucking planet, they don't intend to go empty handed." He tried to warn his brother that the Tenth Street Reds were hoping for the motherlode of treasure hits.

"Damon... I want to pull out, I really do... but there's a couple problems..." Shad pulled up the vid feed for Mindoir's news network. There was currently a story that a calling card was sent earlier that day. "I literally sent the thing this morning. Second, I might have promised Reni vengeance on the fucker if she agreed to help me with this. Killing him is easy, he isn't exposed that way. My way? I expose him and leave him penniless to the media sharks."

"Yeah but it's going to be bloody, I'm just fucking warni—" The door swung open. "YOU!" Reni pointed at Damon, with Ali on the ground dragging her feet. "Damon I'm sorry!" Ali cried out. "….Uh... Shad do me a favor... get Ali out of here, because I feel like I'm going to get my head chewed off..." Damon wanted Ali out of the Garage quickly.

"On it," the thief nodded immediately, picking her off the ground and carrying her out though the house door.

"You...uh seem mad?" Damon asked Reni.

Reni planted her knife in the wall next to his head. "Give me one reason not to castrate and kill you right now."

Damon blinked several times in confusion... then he began to chuckle. "Oh...hahaha! That's cute!" Damon held his sides hearing that.

"You raped my best friend!" She growled. "Nothing about this is funny!"

"I did what?" Damon asked her, in confusion.

She started to play the conversation between her and Ali. "You took her against her will and impregnated her... I should kill you where you stand."

"What?" He asked her. "I did no such thing! You little uh... I got nothing with a nick name..." Damon stated trying to think of something.

"Forget about that... she is totally broken because of what you did," the aggressive quarian seethed.

Meanwhile...

Shad was massaging Ali's shoulders. "So... and I was like saying to her, that she shouldn't kill him, as she misunderstood the entire thing... and... I'm rambling here aren't I?" She asked as he was getting the stress out of her shoulders.

"Fucking hell, Ali... you need to grow a backbone or something," he sighed. "You realize one of us needs to talk them down before things get ugly, right?"

"I don't think it's going to escalate to something like that, Damon isn't going to attack her." She mentioned.

Shad looked at her with a skeptical look. "I was mainly talking about your friend. I've known her for all of two weeks, and I already know she's out for blood right now." The thief sighed and removed his hands.

"Then we shouldn't worry, it's not like she's going to hurt Damon right?" She asked him.

"No... but I expect her to have a broken arm because of it," he sighed, heading back to the garage.

"Wait Shad... I need to tell you something...I haven't told Damon yet...to scared..." She whimpered as he turned around to face the shaking Quarian.

"What?" He sighed, stopping short of the door. "Did he get you pregnant or something?" Ali remained silent for a moment before nodding to his guess. "Oh, for fucks sake."

 _ **Back in the Garage...**_

Reni tackled Damon against the wall. "Hey ow, quit it!" Damon snapped trying to pull her off of him.

"You will die for taking her innocence!" Reni shrieked.

Damon groaned as he picked her up, holding her up in the air. "Easy girl!" Damon said shaking her as he held her up in the air with his strength.

"Reni, calm down," Shad sighed placing a hand on her shoulder. The quarian shrieked at his sudden appearance and dropped his brother.

While distracted and to prevent any more attacks on himself, Damon quickly grabbed two zip ties tying it around her wrists together in a make shift hand cuff. "There..." Damon said to Reni so she wouldn't attack him unprovoked.

"Let. Me. G-"

"Ren, please calm down," Shad soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No! He raped my friend!" She snapped at Shad. "I did not!" Damon barked at Reni.

"He didn't," the thief confirmed. "Ali said it herself. "

"B-Biased! He's your brother and your defending him!" She accused Shad of being biased.

"I could say the same for you," he countered. "Ali is practically your sister, and in your eyes, anyone who takes her is at fault for raping her."

Reni attempted to ram her head in to Damon's chest, while Damon moved his right hand on top of her head. "Jesus..." Damon groaned seeing she wasn't giving in.

"Ren!" Shad shouted, an authority Damon didn't hear before present in his tone. "Calm the hell down already."

"Shad! For fuck sakes take her over your knee!" Damon barked as he picked her up throwing Reni to Shad, nearly throwing him over the work bench.

"Look, I'll talk it out with her, but getting into some kink you might be into is not on my to do list," the thief sighed.

"What spanking works, as discipline..." Shad could see the troll face on Damon even if he was a master at hiding it.

"Not happening. Come on Reni, we need to talk this out... and you," Shad pointed at his brother as he dragged the quarian to the door, "need to have a talk with Ali before she has a panic attack."

"Wait, wait! We're not done talking Shad!" Damon remembered the raid on the thugs who were hired.

"With Reni trying to attack you the entire time?" The thief questioned.

Damon threw a stasis on her. "Now?" Damon asked him.

"… Tough, but fair," Shad nodded. "So, what is it you need from me in regards to... that?"

"I'm going to be straight with you, you need to back off, it's going to be bloody and I doubt it's going to be a get in and get out, there's going to be chases, shootings, and explosions." Damon warned his brother.

"Don't tempt me," Shad joked before adopting a serious look. "Damon. I'm going to level with you. We both know I've faced tougher odds and circumstances."

"It's just a warning..." Damon patted his brother's head, before turning to Reni. "I wouldn't recommend following me to my room and trying to kill me, I will 'Punish' you for it, or just call Shad in to punish you for attempting to kill his favorite brother." Damon warned Reni.

"Go to hell..." She seethed.

" _Oh gee willikers, thank you mighty human for saving me, so I didn't choke on my own mucus and drown because I got sick, Thank you both for saving me from certain doom, I love you Shepards! Thank you for giving me and my friend a house, food in my belly and a warm bed to sleep in._ " Damon rubbed the facts in her face, in a mocking tone.

"Alright, both of you, calm down," Shad sighed. "Damon, I know she's being a bit difficult, but swallow your pride for like... ten seconds like I get her out of here. Please?" He picked her up like a bride or princess, forcing her entire face to turn red.

"Nighty night Ren." Damon said as he snapped his fingers taking off her stasis.

"NEVER! Call me that..." She growled. Shad raised a hand to silence his brother, well aware that he himself called the quarian Ren more than once.

"I'll see you in a bit, bro," the thief sighed, bringing her back to the storehouse.

"No problem, I'm going to grab some pizza, thinking about grabbing Nikki, what do you want?" Damon asked his brother.

"Small cheese."

"What does Renny want? " Damon chuckled waiting for a reaction from her.

"I feel like you said that differently... but I'll have a 'burger' since I've been told its pretty good," she responded.

"I'm getting pizza, unless you want me to change the whole routine and get burgers tonight?" Damon asked his brother, opening the Garage door.

"Get her hamburger or sausage pizza," the thief responded. "Hell, just get a half cheese half... you get the point."

Damon huffed putting on his biker helmet, turning on the radio.

 _ **I'm on the highway to hell**_  
 _ **Highway to hell**_  
 _ **I'm on the highway to hell**_  
 _ **Highway to hell**_

Damon gave his brother a thumbs up, as he started the engine and gunned it. "Erica, contact friend list Nikki Wong." Damon told his VI as he sped away from the ranch.

"Acknowledged," the VI responded, calling his best friend.

"Hey, Damon," the woman said, answering the call almost immediately.

"Hey so you should be closing the store for the night, I'm getting dinner for the Fam, want to come over?" Damon asked Nikki.

"Fam? When did you start talking street?" She laughed. "But since you're offering, yeah. I'm down. What're you getting?"

"Well a while ago, and it looks like pizza tonight." Damon said over the comm.

"Oooo, you're getting my favorite, right?" As she asked him excitedly, there was a sound of a lock engaging.

"You know it, now be by the front of your store, I'll pick you up." Damon ordered her as he turned a corner nearing her street.

"Just locked up," she replied. "I'll just be here. Sitting on the curb. Alone. In the dark."

The roaring mass effect engine could be heard as Damon slowed down the bike. "Catch!" Damon said tossing her a bike helmet. The clothes shop owner caught it almost flawlessly, fumbling slightly as she tried to get up in the process.

"Thank you," she chirped, taking a seat behind him on his bike while she put the helmet over her dyed purple hair. "Now let's get some dinner!"

Damon gunned the engine again as he sped off. "So... what do you think with this situation with our new house guests?" Damon asked Nikki, keeping concentrated on the road.

"They look a little weird, but not bad on the eyes."

"Weird?" Damon asked his friend.

"Not every day you see a suitless quarian. And you're damn lucky I'm your best friend. Anyone else would have brought this straight to the media."

"…. Yeah... uh listen... One of the Girls... Ali came to my room the night I saved her... Well one thing led to another..." Damon tried to explain.

"Let me guess, horn dog. You two bumped uglies?"

"If that means we fucked then yeah..." Damon retorted.

Despite the dull pain in her heart, she kept her cool and responded. "Well hey, just make sure you remember to give me a bit of attention if you two actually hook up."

"Well about a relationship... I don't know if it was serious or not, but it was what it was... besides I just met her two weeks ago, it's not like I knew her my whole life like you." Damon pointed out.

Nikki smirked and poked his arm jokingly. "Like a certain purple haired babe?"

"Possibly..." Damon smirked as he heard her mention herself.

"Hey, you ordered beforehand, right?" She asked as they pulled up to the place.

"Nope." Damon laughed as he pulled over to the parking lot.

The shop owner dismounted the bike and pulled off her helmet, staring at him with unamused green eyes. "I'm pulling up a hologame to play if you aren't joking. And I'm not letting you play with me."

"Well I was hoping we'd talk for a bit, while we wait for dinner. I'm getting the garlic sticks and sauces with it." Damon reminded her.

"Hell yeah! Alright, I'll find us a seat, you order!" Nikki rushed in and took a booth for the two of them.

Parking the bike Damon locked in place, hopping of the bike and placing the helmet on the bike. Damon moved in to the Pizza Palace. "Welcome," the store VI greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Hey Damon," the employee greeted him and began to tap at his console. "The usual?"

"We're feeding a household plus this time, so make sure you get one cheese for my brother." Damon asked. "Extra Large, Garlic sticks and dipping sauce, Combo, meat lovers with extra sauce. And you guys still do that special?" He asked the employee.

"Technically no, but I'll make an exception," the employee replied, tapping his console a few more times. "Done. We'll have it ready in ten."

"Thanks Kay." Damon gave him a pilot's two fingered salute as he made his way over to Nikki.

"So, what did you wanna say?" She asked him, drumming her fingers on the table.

"….I, hmmm..." Damon thought of something... "I'll have to talk to you in private for it..." Damon winked his left eye to her.

"So... games for the next ten minutes then?" She asked with a giddy tone. "I got a deal or no deal sim if you're up for it."

"…. Nikki, what's with that Notice thing on your window for your store... what's going on?" He asked her.

"Which one? The sales one or did you see something else?" Nikki asked him. "Because we are doing personal pattern things for about... thirty percent off?"

"Pending Investigation..." Damon said as he grabbed her hands.

"… can we talk about this later?" She asked him. "Or never? It's a personal matter."

"I just want to know, if it's financial, I can help you.." Damon encouraged her to tell him.

Nikki sighed and looked him in the eye. "At your place. In private. I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Alright... You know I'm just worried for you.." Damon rubbed her hands.

"I know," the shopkeeper smiled. "But I could be in serious trouble if someone overhears it."

"Alright, my room later tonight." Damon said as he sat quietly in the corner seat by the window.

"Pizza's done!" Kay shouted to them, placing their boxes on the table.

Damon activated his Omni-tool which lit up a bright orange. "Thanks Kay, I left a few extra for a tip." Damon said transferring the credits to the store.

The two chatted about other nonsense as they made their way home. Shad cracked the front door open as they approached, looking a bit more flushed than usual. "Took some fighting, but I calmed her down enough that she won't murder you. Can't help any venomous looks she gives you though," the thief reported, nursing a nasty gash on his arm. "She got me good though."

"Well I got Pizza, so hopefully she won't stab me in the back..." Damon joked as he was carrying the boxes of pizza into the house.

"I'd offer to help but blood doesn't go good with pizza."

Damon laughed hearing that. "Oh, what happened to your medi-gel?" Damon taunted placing the several stacks on the table.

"I was about to crack the regular stuff open when I saw you coming back in... it took that long."

"Hey Shad..." Nikki said to Damon's younger brother.

"Hey, Nikki," he waved, heading upstairs. "Save a couple slices of cheese for me. And a soda." Shad shut the door to his room a moment later.

Seeing that Damon turned to Nikki, reaching for the plates on the countertop. "What was that?" Damon asked Nikki pulling out the plates.

"Shad... well, he knows about what's happening, but I asked him to not go to you about it... I'm not saying much, but it involves the Reds. You know him. He's a mini Shadow Broker, only he doesn't sell his info."

Glass shattered in Damon's hands causing blood to leak from his right hand. "Come again?" Damon asked Nikki.

The shop owner sighed and finished setting the plates. "I guess now's safe enough. The Reds have been selling shit around my store and the authorities think they've been paying me to keep quiet. They've been going through my accounts and what goes on a bit closer since then, and if they get evidence... I think you can finish that ugly picture."

"So how does Shad fit in this?" Damon asked seeing she was now under pending investigation.

"He's the one who explained what was going on with a little digging. At first, I didn't know what the hell the notice was for myself. I asked Shad to investigate and, well... here we are."

"He's not doing this for free is he?" Damon asked her with skepticism.

"No, he's not, but his price was a little weird this time. He wanted some cloth for some reason, not even close to what he usually wears, so maintenance is out. The most expensive thing he asked for was a suit of all things."

"So he's not making you target people and raising prices?" Damon asked her.

"… No, he's not," she answered honestly.

"…." Damon remained silent as he saw holes in her story. "Fine." Damon said dropping it for now, as he sat at the table.

"The hell is that?" Reni asked, walking in to see what the smell filling the house was. She was sporting multiple bruises on her arms and even one under her cheek.

"The fuck happened to you?" Damon snapped approaching her as he cupped her cheeks looking at her face.

"I'm assuming Shad told you he had to fight me down to keep me from killing you?"

"He hit you?" Damon asked her.

"In his defense, I cut him first."

"In his defense he shouldn't lay a fist on you..." Damon retorted.

Reni suppressed a scoff, remembering how most social ques went. "Look. I get where you're coming from. But it was more of sparring it out and things got out of hand."

"It doesn't matter I could neutralize you with out giving you bruises and blood leaking from you." Damon explained.

"Blood?" She asked. Damon gripped his napkin on the table wiping her nose. "… he hit me in the cheek to _prevent_ that. Apparently, he has a better right hook than I thought."

Nikki turned to Damon. "You can Neutralize her with out hitting her?" She asked seemingly interested in that ability.

"I'm with Nikki on this one. I was freaking furious," Reni nodded.

"Look, just hit me and I'll show you." Damon sighed as he looked down at her.

"I'd rather not. I'm tired and hungry. Besides, I've worked out most of my agtression."

"Trust me you don't even have to throw a real punch." Damon egged her on.

"Fine," Reni sighed and threw a half hearted punch at him.

Damon grabbed her right arm moving behind her, as he ignited his red aura moving his right finger up her spine causing her to fall back in to his arms. "Neutralized." Damon said to Nikki.

"That works. But is that specific to you?" Nikki questioned.

"Biotics can mess with the neural receptors of the spine, heart, lungs, and muscles. I only … numbed out her muscles."

"That doesn't answer my question. Can Shad do that too?"

"Yes, that's why I said 'Biotics' not my biotics." Damon said seeing his biotics were more raw and unhinged.

"Huh. I thought a 'the' at the start of that and... You know. Assumptions."

Damon moved his right hand back up Reni's spine with his red aura reversing the tampering. "All of that felt wrong," she shivered.

"Same effect, less blood... Now hold still." Damon said as he moved his right hand over her face, the aura reducing the swelling, and ruptures of skin from contact.

"I think the point of doing what he did was for me to work things out," she sighed. "Doing that technic when I was like that probably would've gotten more pissed."

"Hold still..." Damon reminded her, as he was healing her wound.

"Fine..." The quarian sighed. "Where'd your brother learn to fight? If I'm going to sit here, I might as well listen to something."

"I don't know, but that move was intended to hurt you..." Damon said moving his hand lower to her neck.

"Good. I was shooting to kill. Anything less wouldn't have made me stop."

Damon moved his left hand, summoning a red electrical dagger, plunging it in to the table. "Now why did you have to bring that in to the conversation?" Damon asked Reni.

"Because I was being honest," she answered unperturbed.

" **….You tried to shoot my brother?** " Damon asked her.

"No gun. Knife. He... I'm actually not sure if he'd be able to get in close or not, he's fucking fast."

"Let me give you a little piece of advice... you come at me... or him with a knife, I'll paralyze you for a week." Damon warned her.

"Relax, I doubt it'll happen again," she sighed. "I was pissed off because Ali explained what happened poorly. To be fair, you would've been worse than me if Jane made it sound like someone raped her."

"… hate to pick sides, but she has a point," Nikki winced.

Damon's red eyes began to dim to a slight glow. "Please leave my family out of this, thank you..." Damon asked Reni.

"There really is no difference," she replied. "Ali is basically my little sister. The only thing separating us is blood."

"There is... big difference... I asked you to leave them out of this conversation." Damon warned her again.

"And I will. It was just an example." Reni fingered at where her wound was and found nothing. "Nice. Good substitute for medi-gel."

"It was a poor example." Damon said bluntly as he dished up his pizza waiting for the others to get down.

"But it got the message through none the less."

"Tell me in a world where I just saved you two, why in Hell? Would I rape you? Where does that make sense?" He asked Reni, pouring himself a drink.

"I'm a paranoid bitch. I was half tempted to sleep in a damn box when you two gave the offer to sleep here."

"I'm a paranoid bastard, with people hunting me and wanting to take me to Thessia to live there to be researched and experimented on." Damon retorted.

"Fair. Rougher than a krogan's skin, but fair. My point is, there was a number of scenarios that went down in my mind, only one of them good. And I got angry. I'll own up to it."

"Heads up, you're looking at one Human who loves your people and sees you were wronged by the Council... If I was some foul Mercenary I would've taken you both and enslaved you like those fucking Batarians." Damon poured Nikki a glass of his Pepsi.

Reni sighed and popped open a pizza box, taking a slice with meat on it. "I'm not some philosophical nut, but what part about sentient life is rational? The majority of us were brought into existence on random chance. Our minds? Even more complex."

"Pffft Team Humanity for the win, bring it in Nikki.." Damon said as he brought up his right fist.

As Nikki brought her own to Damon's, Reni only had one question. "Umm... what and why?"

"A lot of us humans think we have psychology to a tee, that might have something to do with it," Shad droned, taking a seat next to Reni and a slice of cheese. "Outside of that? No clue."

"Yeah we're nothing but Adaptable, you got some Turian fucks that thought they could beat us to submission, then got their asses handed to them." Damon pointed out.

"He... Isn't wrong," Shad nodded. "Honestly, the closest race I can equate to humans is the quarians and krogans adaptability wise."

"Krogans, Humans, and Quarians, wronged by the fucking council." Damon lifted his drink up. "Pampered assholes, in their ivory towers, looking down on the lessers, I say fuck' em." Damon drank his pepsi. "Our time will come, when the Galaxy will be in our grips."

"Amen," Shad grinned, thinking back to the majority of his heists.

"Praise Jesus!" Damon added.

"And every other thing out there," Shad smiled, as Reni looked confusedly at his brother. She knew the basis of Christianity, but not everything.

"Damon, you better be praising Jesus in a prayer!" Hannah yelled from up stairs. Damon flinched hearing his mother. "I am! …. You fire breathing dragon..." He murmured to himself.

"You know, I always questioned... why do you say gods instead of God?" Nikki asked Shad.

"He's a Heathen! .. uh I mean Agnostic..." Damon joked.

"I just think every species has their own point," he sighed. "Think about it. If God were the only power and they didn't believe in them, where do they go? Striaght to hell over something they have no control over?"

"I'm traditionalist, God created everything including the Galaxy and made us in his own image, laws were established, his son died for our sins... all that stuff, and how do you deny the evidence on Earth? I mean remember the leak you found of the Arc of the Covenant, that they stole?" Damon asked Shad about the Arc of the Covenant in the Citadel Archives.

Shad nodded and continued to eat his pizza. "Thankfully, I believe in God regardless. I'm not about to doubt occult stuff."

"Our God is merciful...but scary as fuck... you should read what he's done with his wrath..." Damon remembered all the punishment the story has told him.

"Plagues, a deluge, other things..."

"Famine, Floods, wars, burning sulfur of hale." Damon added on.

"I'm not trying to diss the guy, but didn't his son have to rebel to give us free thought?" Shad asked. "Or was that the snake?"

"What? No Adam and Eve bro, Eve tricked Adam in eating the fruit of Knowledge and power." Damon replied.

"Wasn't that Satan who tricked Eve who convinced Adam?"

"The Snake in the garden was cursed to be legless and armless." Damon added on.

"I'm lost," Reni sighed.

"I don't blame you, you weren't raised on Christianity," Nikki nodded, patting the alien girl on her shoulder. "How's the pizza?"

"Good," the quarian smiled. "Way better than shit nutrient paste. Probably not as healthy, but to hell with it."

"Yeah but the stories still keep going, and going, and going... shit I'm just waiting for the fucking end times to happen... or go on a fucking Crusade, Deus Vult mother fuckers!" Damon cheered eating his food.

"Is your... brother... an uh... extremist?" Reni asked Shad.

"Borders on it," Shad nodded. "He isn't about to slaughter in god's name like the romans."

"If by extremist, you mean God fearing, Pro Human, all that stuff... Then yes.. Haha..." Damon raised his glass, while Ali came down stairs next.

"Honestly? What makes the other races so different from us?" Shad asked.

"Besides their Heresy?" Damon joked again.

"They have their assholes, their good people, beliefs and everything. The only thing about us is that we are harder to predict at times."

"I don't know, hey Reni, how many Turians came to your aid during the Morning War?" Damon asked Reni.

"I'm not adding to this," she replied, raising her hands.

"Okay, see? Neither the Asari, Turian, or Salarian, lifted a fucking finger... Apathy." Damon grabbed his necxt slice.

"Neither did humans," Shad pointed out.

"Uh... we weren't here... that was three hundred years ago... so your argument is invalid." Damon threw a plastic cup at Shad's head.

"All I'm saying, is that I'm treating any alien like a human until they prove I shouldn't... except batarians. Fuck the majority of them."

"Humans are the best, in all ways and merciful and very vengeful creatures, which we will be reminding a Galaxy of snobs, and pricks." Damon added into his point of theory.

"Then riddle me this, Damon. What about present company?" Shad nodded to Ali and Reni. "They sure as hell aren't human. Where does that leave them?"

"Oh sure, you mean the outcasted, wrong species who were left to die, and unable to colonize because they were threatened, beaten? Called racial slurs? against he very fuckers who were their allies?" Damon asked.

"So... you're saying humans are the best, yet defend the quarians and krogans at the same time?"

"We're the underdogs of this Galaxy, welcome to the mile high club." Damon stated.

Shad sighed and tried to think for a moment. "I'm not saying that we're not the best. I'm saying there's exceptions."

"Then riddle a question ye Riddler, Turians tried to Subjugate us, Batarians are trying to enslave us, Asari, are acting like stripper bitches who think they know more, and Salarians are still wanting to spy on us." Damon gave his point of view.

"But did they _all_ want to? Hell, we've been doing that amongst each other for centuries. What makes us so different other than a motive and means?"

"Hello Human History 101, ever hear of the atrocities that never made it after the first launch? Nazi Germany? USSR? The Collation of Corporate Mercs?... well sort of I mean Mercenaries are still around... But the fact of the matter all I'm saying is we have advanced way more in a civilized manner, then these yahoos ever could, all I see is how to stab their friends in the back, and murder their associates." Damon mentioned the Geth rebellion and the Krogan Rebellion.

"Fair. But that doesn't mean they can't too."

"How long are they going to argue philosophy?" Jane asked, sitting between Shad and Damon.

John sat down next to Reni. "You know the two, they tried to prove one point or another, Shad shifts to Damon's opinion but Damon's opinion keeps expanding..." John explained to his twin sister.

"Well, this is something I don't intend to budge on," Shad replied. "This is one of my core beliefs."

"All I'm saying once the Parliament gets its ass together, and Terra Firma takes over, independence from the Citadel Council... Freedom." Damon put emphasis on the word Freedom.

"But that'll take a while, and I'm not about to shut myself off from a friend, no matter the race... okay, maybe not batarian."

"Batarians suck!" Damon snapped. "Amen to that." Alan agreed as she sat down in his seat.

"Hey, I said it too. Don't know why you're fighting me on it," Shad chuckled jokingly.

"I just got in." Alan grabbed a bud lite. "Mom what's your opinion on the Council?" Damon asked his mother.

"Philosophy and politics again?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Well not really, just your mindset on them, I mean the Alliance has no purpose sacrificing our own fleets to make them feel safer and dictate terms." Damon explained to his mother.

"It's what humans have done for a while, with or without the discovery of mass effect."

"Yeah but think of it like this... do you think it's smart to put a collar and leash on our necks? We ain't dogs... " Damon argued.

"But aren't we?" She asked. "We just got mass effect ourselves. … think of it like this. Would you trust a dog that just came into the house right off the bat? No. Why? You don't know what it'll do."

"Hannah you didn't just say that..." Alan sighed as he was a cold warn torn Marine.

"I'm just saying, I can understand the caution. The measures taken are a little rash though."

"Okay kids, history lesson... World War Two... we dropped a bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki were the two cities were dropped the first Nuclear Bombs, we thought we would've ignited the Earth's atmosphere... we didn't, we take risks and keep going and going, and going... God's watching out for us and he's not going to abandon us to well the Galaxy... I don't believe it."

"I remember that," Shad recalled. "Building on your point, it was because germany was so oppressed in the first place that Hitler was able to sway them so easily. People were desperate and looked to him since he promised a better life."

"Nazi Germany was actually building the Hydrogen Bomb, luckily we got a Atom bomb first and blew up his facility, with Commandos, funny story." Alan reminded him.

"Yeah, trust me, I know that much. I've been revisiting some old games and picked up Wolfenstein. Not a bright future."

"I just think the Systems Alliance needs to take a more... sneaky approach and build up our forces away from their eyes, Fleets, defenses... I mean raise of hands how many do you think the Turians on the Council is doing that behind their backs, and they're turning a blind eye?" Damon asked everyone.

Shad's hand shot up immediately. "I uh... Know a few things. Whether it's for us or someone else is up to debate, but you aren't wrong regardless."

Hannah's next were to rise with her Husband. "No doubt." Alan agreed with his sons. "I bet they're going to 'Orchestrate' some sort of expansion in the Attican Traverse, and force the Batarians to fight us to test us, and with our forces decimate... the Council will offer 'Help'." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, um... Batarians aren't as strong as you think on their own," Shad chuckled.

"No they'd bring in the Pirates, Slavers, mercenaries, Warlords... they're all with the Hegenomy." Damon added.

"Like I said. On their own. I said nothing about outside groups. But we have as good a hand in those areas as them, so..."

"How are you aware of this, Shad?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I keep an ear to the extranet, things get leaked all the time," he answered. "Bottom line, if we hit their home, they'd be a paper tiger in a hurricane. And not the eye."

"That's... A rumor, you think they'd actually let that happen, and not bribe for intel to 'leak' out, and give it an excuse for an invasion?" Damon asked his brother, seeing the Batarians were tenacious.

"Things happen," Shad shrugged. "Corporate espionage, spys, all that stuff."

"Mom?" Damon asked his mother. "There was an...operation, the Batarians found a... derelict ship, they called it Leviathan of Dis." Hannah informed them.

"Oh yeah... that." Shad discretely tapped his omni tool, writing down an idea for his next mark.

"If that black operations ever got out to the Council... we could face serious repercussions." Hannah mentioned to the family.

"I'd bet money on them asking us to help," Shad laughed. "Seriously. I'm all for giving other races a chance, but our military is already recovering from the best in the galaxy. The one we repelled."

"Pfft Neutered, we didn't stop after Shanxi..." Damon reminded his brother that the Alliance struck to cripple, before the Council intervened.

"Point. But they aren't sitting on their asses either," the thief countered. "Now enough about boring stuff. Let's get to actually enjoying or food. But, I will end with this. If the Council is the worst of the races in it, what will that say about the human that joins them? If Udina, I'm pretty sure I'm going to throw up."

"I don't know, Udina seems to be doing a good job, trying to get our colonies away from slaver eyes." Damon added in.

"Power does shit to people. Trust me, he gets on the council, he'll get too ambitious and do something rash."

"Hey as long as he gets us somewhere, but we're not even in that area, we just have a fucking embassy... I want out." Damon said as he put his dish in the sink.

"… I didn't say anything wrong, right?" Shad asked the table a little nervously.

"But have you asked yourself, what if the Power corrupts absolutely was all crap, and the people were just insane?" Damon asked. "I mean look at Hitler? He blamed the Jewish, the Europeans, the anyone he didn't like."

Shad let out an internal sigh of relief. His brother wasn't pissed off at him. "That's true. But still... don't like the look in his eyes when he talks politics. Too... eager."

"It's his job, he's an ambassador... Well I hope you all enjoyed my generosity, of Pizza." Damon told everyone before washing his hands.

"Thanks, bro! Next time, I'm buying!" Shad shouted after him.

 _Gods know I have more than enough to feed us fancy crap for a decade if I quit now. Along with getting us a mansion. And anything we want._

* * *

 _ **Talk about a prologue! Hey Demon Shepard fans, Starknight'Renegade here! Now I'm probably going to be yelled out for this... but yes... this is the Official remake of Chronicles of Demon Shepard. Much more jam packed action, lewdness, a new beginning for Demon and his family. As you can see we're up by 24 k words. Hell of a start huh? Well anyways sit back and enjoy the series also a huge round of applause for my co-writer, as he recently became a fan of the series.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _ **-Review for us, also Guests who leave of review will be directly answered in the next chapter.**_

 _Heya there everyone! Been a bit since we updated, huh? Well between hecktic scheduling at my own work place (no set hours), other fics and another co writer whos availability is less so than Starknight and I, it's been a bit harder to finish up chapters. But, from what I understand... well, know since I helped with the revamp, Damon has a new brother, the second eldest, Shad. His strategy is more trickery and tactics based rather than brute force with tactics like Damon. Biotics for him will be explained further, but to be frank, he is the smartest person in the family. Hands down. And that'll show in his biotics. Also, a bit of a self-loathing, sadistic mad man, but that's for another chapter. But, despite that, he does have morals and standards. They're just slightly more refined that Renagade. But hey, you'll all be learning about that soon enough._

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

 _ **John – Paragon**_

 _ **Jane- Paragade**_

 _ **Shad - Renagon**_

 _ **Demon - Renegade**_


	2. Life on Mindoir

_**Two weeks later...**_

The thief sighed and shifted as he looked in the mirror. Getting dressed up was all well and good, but with a compressed layer underneath him, it was actually more bothersome. "You ready, Reni?" Shad asked, straightening out his suit so his work clothes didn't show, even if they were compressed to him like a bodysuit. It was one of the few times he fixed up his hair, the usually black mess now more relative to a rich man's son while keeping the length. His black and white bird mask seemed to make the green in his eyes pop slightly. As for his aforementioned black suit, he kept it slightly baggy, but one could tell he didn't slouch on working out. His figure wasn't at all bulky, it was more of a lean than anything, but it was clear he could knock even the most rigorous gym goers out in a couple hits.

"Yeah... remind me, what are my backstory options?" She asked, blushing slightly as she fiddled with the additions to her envirosuit. They were airy pieces of cloth that were almost transparent, shimmering as they flowed with each moment, making both her suit and her figure seem almost ethereal. Hell, he also recolored and tailored her suit to something different, making it blue and more dainty looking to avoid questions. Shad also had the foresight to magnetize the rim of her mask to ensure her fox mask stuck. His reasoning for that was to ensure she wasn't booted out for something so basic, but it didn't even look that bad. _'The fact he managed to make this with high strength needle and thread alone... why isn't he working for that Nikki girl already? And the mask! It doesn't even look like the visor and mask are separate!'_

"I narrowed it down to two," he started, checking his tools again. "First, you're a body guard I hired to protect me. Easier for people to accept, but not easy for me to slip away while you make a distraction, or for you to make one period. Second, you're my lover. Harder for us at the door and for people to swallow, but far easier for you to stir up a fuss. Still not sure why you haven't chosen yet and had me train you for both."

"It's... complicated," the quarian sighed, recalling when he proposed the ideas. She was bright red when he brought up being her faux boyfriend, but she wasn't all too opposed to the idea. But that was exactly why it frightened her. "… Body guard. That way I can carry in case things go south."

"Smart girl," Shad nodded. "I got a car waiting for us in a storehouse for us to use. Shall we?"

"Who's driving?" Reni asked, following him and taking a seat next to him in the limo.

"The cherry on top," the thief grinned as he hit a button on the car. "Veronica, the party if you would?"

"Of course," the VI responded, the car roaring to life a second later.

"You clever mother fucker," Reni mused as they pulled onto the road.

"Ew," Shad winced with a joking smile. "Reni, come on. My mom is the last girl I want to fuck." That got a laugh out of the quarian as they drove into the city.

Damon's bike could be heard turning on as they left. "One hour till the meet up.." Damon said to himself seeing the clock. "Erica, call Nikki." Damon ordered the VI.

"Of course, but why?" 'She' asked, dialing the number for him. "Is it wise to call before this?"

Damon's face formed a scowl. "Wait did you just question me?" Damon asked seeing as VIs don't question orders.

"Did... did I?" 'She' asked him.

"I swear to God Erica, call Nikki or I'll throw you in the Mass Effect engine..." Damon threatened his questionable VI.

"Um... I've been on for like, three seconds," the shop keeper informed him over the comm line.

"Oh, hey Nikki, I'm stopping by to buy some things." Damon informed Nikki.

"Oh, sweet. What's the occasion? You stopped by for clothes last week."

"I need to get fitted, I'll explain everything when I buy my custom camo stuff." Damon said as he slowed down seeing her store.

"Yeah, I see you here already. That part Shad got for you has been holding up pretty good," she noted, getting out from behind the counter to meet him.

Damon did a pilot salute, as he dismounted the bike. Damon moved in to the store flipping the open to close sign. "Okay so, let's see two, three...five thousand." Damon placed his credit chits on the counter top. "That should cover for my expenses on my orders." Damon said as he picked up his bags.

"Alright, so what's this about?" Nikki asked as she got his clothes. "I know you aren't here for just a fitting."

Damon cocked his head to the changing room. "Nope..." He said leading her to the changing room.

"You know... the guys have been coming here a lot less, but I still hear chatter," Nikki said, unboxing clothes for him.

Damon shut the changing room door behind him placing a sound barrier device on the door. "I'm going to be gone all night tonight..." Damon informed her, as he took of his jacket.

"There's a heist going on, right?" She asked, handing him a new one along with a shirt. "That party that started not too long ago?"

Damon paused as he pulled out a shielding and a light armor that goes under the clothing. "For Shad there is... Nikki, I need to show you something." Damon removed his shirt, revealing a tattoo on his back... A Tenth street Red with a red flaming star.

"This is how a lot of porn- oh..." Nikki's joke fell flat seeing the ink on his back. "… so, this is why you wear shirts in the pool and on the beach."

"I haven't been to the pool in years, beach yes, but never pools." Damon explained as he turned around to face her.

"That's beside the point. The Reds are hitting that party too, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Damon said as he grabbed her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

As Nikki thought about what had happened recently along with the news Shad was going to be there. "This... is not going to end well, is it?"

"No, this Gang is going to go down in flames tonight." Damon referred to the gang hosting the party.

"Along with their money and treasures, if Shad is really going to be there. Only there won't be anything worth salvaging in that case."

"Yeah... we're going to decimate and cut off the heads of their organization..." Damon sighed looking down at Nikki, moving her hands up on to his chest.

The normally calm woman now looked a bit flustered. "I can't tell if you're trying to come on to me or comfort me. I'm discounting the idea of both."

"Well... I'm not done yet... Nikki, I killed... I killed a lot of these scum bags." Damon said to her. "This is going to be a dangerous night... and if something bad happens to me... well I don't want to leave you with out anything so... in my room there are four bags, I want you to have those four duffle bags... And take care of Ali, and watch over my idiot brother Shad." Damon said to her, as he was making a last request to his best friend.

"I kind of figured you've killed before considering Reni and Ali are alive. The red flags about you possibly dying? That threw me. But yeah... things go south, consider it done," she nodded, her breath a little shaky.

"I'm leaving it all to you, so... uh, you won't have to worry about debts." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Not-nothing to your family," Nikki tried to joke, attempting to calm herself.

"You'll most likely be there helping them cope." Damon awkwardly explained.

"Yeah... I might need help with it too," she sighed. "But, yeah... I'll make sure Ali and Shad don't do anything stupid of Reni doesn't beat me to it. I'm pretty fucking sure she's in love with your brother and doesn't even know it herself yet."

"….Yeah I know, even if she throws mixed signals causing me to back off like eighty percent of the time." Damon coughed out in shame.

"Can't have 'em all, stud," Nikki joked.

"Well she did slug me in the back when I was frying up bacon, then I hit her with a spatula, when she walked away... I'll let you guess where." Damon shivered thinking of that morning.

"Yeah... Shad and her looked like hell when I visited later. I can venture a guess. Your face wasn't looking too good either. What made you think a whip like piece of hot grease covered metal to the ass was a good idea, again?"

"He actually was there witnessing the spectacle so he wasn't angry even if it was in retaliation, should have told her I bite back." Damon said, seeing as it was an awkward morning.

The two remained in silence for a moment before Damon got a message from his brother.

 _ **Hey, bro.**_

 _ **I think it goes without saying, but I'm in. I'm mingling for a bit before slipping away. I think I'll be in the place in like, forty minutes. I'm not sure when you guys are going to be in there, but I don't think I'll be there long enough to come to blows with any of you. And if I am... well, I'm a big boy. I'm more worried about Reni being out gunned, so... Yeah. I'm just asking you make sure she doesn't die before I can pick her up.**_

Damon looked at her, sighing as he was about to put on his shirt on. "So, Thanks for the help." Damon said to her.

"Let me put it this way," she growled, grabbing his sleeve in a worked-up fury. "I'm closing my store. You're coming here after this, _alive_. And we are partying the rest of the night away until we pass out in a drunken stupor. Got it?"

Damon nodded before kissing her on the forehead. "Oh Hell yeah, going to do some major partying!" Damon said putting on his shirt.

She giggled hearing that, seeing Damon was one to boast. "You come back in one piece, you got it?" She asked him.

"Pfft, I'll come back with pieces all over me. " He said, talking about pieces of his foes.

"Nice..." She sighed seeing how he can get like this when he's fighting some assholes who bothered him.

"Well, I got to be there with in forty-five minutes." Damon said to her as he looked down at her.

"… I'll see you later, you prideful idiot," she muttered, giving him a hug.

(line break)

About half an hour later, Shad dipped Reni as another song ended, sending the crowd wild. "See? Told you they'd eat it up," Shad smirked, making the quarian feel strangely like jelly.

"Yeah, yeah... I think I can make a distraction now since I can be 'unhinged' when you go 'missing' for a more than a few moments, so go to the bathroom or something when I'm not looking and wait until you hear shouting," she whispered, glad her visor and mask blocked out her blush.

The thief smiled at her and straightened them both up before asking her, in a normal tone, "I'm heading to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"Don't bother, I'm coming with you," Reni replied stoically.

"Relax, Senna, it's right over there. I'll be there and back before you know it," Shad assured her.

The quarian let out a sigh and took a step back. "Very well, sir. But you have one minute until I start looking for you again."

"You have my word, I will be back before then... unless there's a line of course, but that is the point of looking, no?" Shad let out a dry laugh as he made his way to the drink table, grabbing a water and drinking it before heading for the bathroom. He spent a moment relieving (No distractions. Not one.) himself before smiling at the hell Reni started to raise.

"He went to the drink table and swore to be back in less than a minute! I come over to find him in line or some shit, and he's gone! So... which one of you took him?!" Reni asked in a crazed tone, pointing her gun at multiple officers that were approaching.

"Ma'am, we need you to calm down," the head officer tried to placate her as Shad shed his suit, letting his usual clothes run free. A black trench coat, gloves and combat boots, and his face covered by a full rust colored metal mask with tinted glass eyes.

"Fifteen minutes," he muttered to himself, rushing to the target room. "Better hurry..." The thief silently took down the guards, hid the unconscious bodies, and picked the door in seven. "Fuck," he swore to himself. His heavy duty units took about nine, maybe ten minutes each to take in their targets fully. "This is going to bet fun."

Shad deployed the units at the different paintings and statues, whistling as he found a collection of prothean data disks and artifacts. "Someone has been breaking the law big time," he chuckled to himself, setting a couple spheres at the objects. "Hello," he muttered, checking the gun case and pulling a gun out, having disabled the alarms already. "A Carnifex 5? It's not a ten, but I'll make sure it gets there eventually." He pocketed the gun and took another sweep of the room.

"Alright, safe time," he grinned, putting his omni tool to the lock. "Now let's see here... encrypted and will need a manual bypass on the electronic lock... must be a fortune in here." Shad checked his watched and nodded. "About... five minutes left and I have four on this." He started pounding away at the keys on his omni tool, having the panel to the lock open in three minutes. Taking out his saudering tool, he got to work warping the circuits in a way that fried the lock, opening the safe in two minutes.

"Holy shit," he chuckled, seeing all the chits and their values, along with the evidence he needed to ensure any investigation into what happened here or court case in the man's defense would be ruined. "This is going to be a helluva haul." He checked his watch again, then the timers on the spheres. "About..." Shad's two minute warning of the Tenth Street Reds was going off warning him of their arrival.

"... Make that two minutes and a bit of work to make up for the extra three," he sighed, beginning to lay down some traps in the halls. "Reni, break off and get in here, now! Say you're going to look for me or whatever, but you got human extremists on your way!"

"On it," she replied, taking a moment to say just that before rushing off.

Four cargo trucks began to pull up in a Garage, each of them red and unlicensed. Damon sat inside the truck, behind the sliding door, with other masked gangs. "Remember... the Flaming Claws die tonight..." A tenth street red lieutenant informed the group in the truck. Damon fixed his baklava mask, putting on sun glasses to make sure his eyes aren't exposed. Combat gloves were given to the group as to avoid leaving finger prints behind for any type of Law enforcement picking up the trail. All of the ambush raiders were readying their weapons.

"Remember no one escapes, put the fucking place on lock down, as the only exit will be ours, and nobody leaves without our go." The same lieutenant informed them. "This place is going down in flames." He reminded them that this was their objective.

"And any guests at the party?" One of the newer recruits asked. "We killing them too or taking them for hostage money?"

"Taking them, but if they're marked, you put a mass velocity round in their fucking skull." He ordered the gang members.

"Damon, get the door," a different lieutenant ordered, pointing to the bolstered door. The powerful biotic sighed and blasted it with all his power, sending shards of shrapnel into the guards on the inside.

"Knock. Knock," the leader of the Reds growled, stepping into the place first. "We're here for three things. Your money. Your rich guests. And, most importantly, to send a message. Don't ever fuck with the Tenth Street Reds." At a snap of his fingers, his men started to fire into the crowd, killing marks and guards alike as they rounded up the guests.

Damon raised his shotgun firing off a carnage shot in to the party striking an opposing gang member in the chest causing his thermal clip to explode. In mere minutes, the guests were rounded up, and the enemy dead, their leader and funder at the hands of the Red's leader. "You've caused me quite a bit of trouble," he sighed, not once moving his bandana from his face. "The police thought it was my boys attacking those quarians, and someone asked what would happen if they started hitting humans. Well..." The boss shot his opposition's leader in the head, his body slumping to the floor. "That won't be a problem anymore, will it?" He kicked the funder of the group in the stomach and turned around. "Leave this one. He'll be penniless in a moment. For rich fucks like these, that's worse than death."

"Round up the hostages and start looting, burn the place down as you go!" A lieutenant ordered. Gunfire erupted the entire compound with mass velocity rounds exchanging throughout the building. Inferno grenades were being tossed around the building igniting surfaces of furniture and walls alike.

"Ma'am, all but one of the guests are accounted for," a rookie reported, handing her the guest list.

"Don't care. He can die in here for all I-" A giant boom cut her off. "What the actual hell was that?!"

"Looking for me?" A decoy of Shad whispered in her ear, causing her to lash out with her knife and kill the rookie by accident. "What... what the fuck?" She questioned, knowing she heard and saw someone at her shoulder. Shad and Reni slipped by while her back was turned and rushed to the car.

"And you're sure they won't get us?" The quarian asked, buckling in as Shad started the car.

"Trust me," the thief grinned ferally as Reds noticed their getaway. "It'll be like we weren't here at all." He gunned the engine, driving for a lake.

"What the hell are you-" She was silenced as the car held as it sunk under the water, sinking for a moment before driving under the six feet of darkened blue.

"I _always_ have a plan," he reminded her as the VI took over.

"… You mad fucking genius..." She muttered, taking her visor off and letting out a sigh of relief.

The trucks were quickly being loaded up while explosions were detonating the gas tanks of the generators with in the basement, causing more gas explosions. "Sir!" One of the hardened Reds reported to the boss, his lieutenants and Damon. "We found the room that was supposed to have the score, but..."

"Empty, I take it?" The boss inquired, inspecting his gun. "I expected as much. Phantom was here, after all."

"Fucking Phantom... hey, Damon you're bleeding." The gang member on the boss's right was pointing to Damon's left thigh, leaking crimson plasma.

"Shrapnel got me, took it out so I could heal," he replied. "But how do you know Phantom was already here?"

"Simple," the boss chuckled and pointed to a lieutenant. "She stabbed a rookie during his distraction. That car was probably his, and I know for a fact those plates were faked. He's long gone by now."

 _ **That was too close of a call Shad... you better not have been hit or killed in that explosion...**_

"Still... he would be a damn good addition to the Reds," the boss chuckled. "We could use someone with some subtlety in this group of ours." A few of the group members nodded while a good bit of them actually took offense. "But again, it doesn't matter. We'll make a killing on those hostages and he," the boss pointed to the sniveling wreck beside him, "will suffer for the rest of his natural life."

"Boss, I'm taking the day off tonight..." Damon said to the boss of this Tenth Street Red group.

The boss nodded and waved him off, knowing the biotic's quirk regarding how his powers worked. "Considering you used a lot of power and got injured, I don't blame you. Someone will brief you on the outcome tomorrow. Go home and rest up."

A half an hour later Damon exhausted from the struggle, moved to Nikki's store parking his bike at her curb. Entering the store, he looked around to find Nikki bending down and picking up a box from the shelf putting it on the counter top. "I'm back..." Damon said to Nikki flipping the sign behind him.

The store keeper threw him a bottle of their best stuff. "Told you. Alive," she deadpanned.

"Had a close call, but I was thinking of you on my way back..." Damon groaned as he healed the wound on his hip.

"You better have been. We're watching a vid while we get drunk and you heal up. It's a comedy. You need it." Nikki started to take a long sip of her flask.

"Nikki wait..." Damon said as he grabbed the flask before she could consume any more. "Earlier... I was neglecting to tell you the reason I stopped by... I mean the real reason." Damon said to Nikki.

"If you say It's because you love me... I am slapping you harder than your mother ever could, then kissing your face off," she warned him.

"Well mostly I wanted to get laid..." He joked, seeing as she called him on it.

The forewarned slap felt like he got his with Thresher acid, and he couldn't feel his lips after she was done kissing him. "Just for that, you aren't getting any tonight," she replied.

"Oh you're going to get punished for that slap... I bite back..." Damon warned leaning down.

"Don't," she sighed. "Please, just... not tonight. It's been a hell of nerves and stress, and I just want to wind down."

* _ **WHAP**_ *

Damon slapped her backside causing her to fall against the counter top. "Told ya..." Damon stuck his tongue out in defiance.

"You could've argued it when I said it," Nikki sighed, taking her flask back. "Now come on. I already have popcorn ready and the vid on pause at the actual start."

"Sure..." Damon sighed going up the stairs.

(line break)

"That... was fun," Shad chuckled, slumping in his chair and rifling through his drawers.

Reni sighed and somewhat reluctantly took off her suit, dressing in more casual clothes as he searched. "Outside of the near death experience... yeah. It was," she smiled, adjusting her tee shirt. "What are you looking for."

"This!" Shad announced, pulling a bottle from a drawer. "I've been saving this for when I finally do a job with a partner, temporary or not." It was a bottle of carbonated wine, some of the best in the universe. After pouring a couple glasses, he held one out and asked, "Want a glass?"

"I would love some after all that," Reni sighed, taking a glass from him. A few sips burned her nose and throat at first, but it went down after the fourth or fifth. "This is... really good stuff," she giggled, feeling the buzz.

"Yeah, well... had to accommodate for if someone with high tolerance like you ended up being it," Shad nodded, taking a small sip and feeling the buzz not too long after. "So... things got dicey, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Reni nodded. "The fact you set traps saved us. And that I was able to bring a gun."

"Plan. For. Everything," Shad deadpanned. "But hey, no problems getting out at least."

"Keelah... it's getting a little stuffy in here... or it's this wine..." Reni, breathed out with a flushed look.

"I'll..." Shad smacked his face a few times and stood up. "I'll crack open a window." He actually managed to keep composed as he walked over and opened a window before sitting on the bed.

"I can't believe the other morning you just stood there... *Hic* and watched your... defiling brother... smack me with that... Spat...spatula." Reni slurred seeing that what he did shocked her.

"Holy shit... I think you have a lower tolerance than me!" Shad laughed. "But I did... I was a wreck after because you two both hit me in the cross fire..."

Reni narrowed her eyes down at Shad. "I...*Hic* I think you gave your big brother a freebie... " She threw a rolled up clean sock at his head.

"Hey! No throwing! But still..."

"Ah Ha! I knew it!" Reni shouted throwing the other clean sock at his head.

"Hey! Don't make me... don't make *hic* me put you through that again..." Shad threatened

"Ha... did you enjoy me getting my bottom *hic* slapped?" She asked Shad.

"Nah... more enjoying said bottom," he countered. "It is a nice ass no matter what species or gender."

"Oh so you like my *hic* butt?" She asked him.

"Like I said," the thief chuckled, staring her in the eye. "It's a nice ass. Better than Ali's."

"Nah... Ali, is like... one of the girls from Fornax... tell me a secret... and I'm going to let you in on a secret..." She said to Shad with another hiccup.

"Alright... let me think... oh! This is fucked up, but... I've killed a lot of people before growin' a moral backbone."

"Ok, I get you...I get you... mine...you know Ali? For years I hung out with her... but *hic* Keelah... I wanted to fuck her so long... I mean I'm attracted to men, but Ali is that one exception... then... your asshole... brother... did something that I never got to... to... do." She said to Shad.

"Huh... Well, wh*uurp* knows? You might find some-someone else."

"You're right... who knows... hold on..." Reni activated her Omni-Tool. "You getting a treat for saving me... and Ali doe*hic* does owe me..." Reni was about to call when Shad's hand stopped her.

"Don't," he ordered. It was a simple order with not much force in it, but there was something about it that made the drunken quarian stop dead in her tracks. "I'm drunk. But not enough to not see where this is going. And while my brother would probably be over the moon for something like that in my shoes, that ain't me."

"Why *hic* why not?" Reni asked confusedly.

"Because I don't stick it in or ogle people I barely know. You, I'd do. Hell, I probably know more about you than Ali does at this point, and you've been friends for years."

"O-oh yeah?" The bolder quarian challenged drunkenly. "Prove it."

Shad sighed and scratched at the crook of her neck, just between where her spine and shoulder were. Reni gasped loudly and collapsed on the ground, blushing madly. "Sweet spots," the thief smirked. "I noticed when a certain part of your suit would chafe on you or I brush against certain places on you by accident you'd blush. That isn't all." He tilted her chin up to him and grinned with confidence. "I know your type. And you think Ali is it, but it isn't. You're like me. You like guys who can stand on their own, kick ass, and actually have a brain worth a damn. Guys like me who can strategize on the spot is even better." Maybe it was the alcohol in him, but Reni was looking prettier than usual with that blush on her face. And those eyes... then something hit him hard on the inside and he release her with a sober look. "Too bad I'm not exactly your kind of guy."

Reni tilted her head in confusion, trying to process what he just did. "Um... what?"

"Forget it," Shad chuckled and raised a glass. "To a successful heist!"

"Cheers!" The black haired quarian giggled and tapped his glass with hers. The thief couldn't help but smile at her sincerity and down his glass with her.

 _Forget it, Shepard. As if a headstrong like her would ever really fall for a shifty thief._

His smile turned into a sadder one as the day started to wind into the night. Shad had stopped drinking a while ago, while Reni had knocked herself out regaling how fun the night was. He had put her in his bed after she slumped over and was currently checking the units when the proximity trigger at the road went off. "Veronica?"

"It's your brother," the VI assured him. "You do realize it's almost five in the morning, right?

"Fuck," the thief hissed. "Well today's going to be hell. Send a message to mom and dad, tell them Reni and I aren't feeling well and will be sleeping for a while."

"Where will you be-"

"This is a comfortable chair," said Shad, cutting off his assistant as he reclined and let his eyes drift shut.

(line break)

 _ **Moments ago...**_

"Going to be a wild party you got planned?..." Damon asked Nikki over the Omni-Tool call as he rode his bike to her location.

"You bet," she sighed over the comm. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Wait tomorrow? Not tonight? You know my place?" Damon asked as he continued to speed on.

"Oh. You're heading here then and we're going to your place?"

"Uh duh?" He said over the comm.

"Oh, sorry," she chuckled. "I'm just still a little... out of it, you know?"

"How and Why? You been smoking something?" Damon asked nearing her store.

"No, more like I... I was worried, despite knowing who you are," the shop keeper laughed softly.

"Riiiiiight..." Damon said turning off his bike as he stopped at her store.

Nikki was out of her store in a matter of minutes, dressed up in her usual clothes. "Well, pardon me for asking, but is that or is it not a cut?" She pointed to the dressed up wound with a joking grin on her face.

"No, it's a new tattoo." Damon joked.

"Oh fuck you," she laughed and hopped on his bike. "But seriously... I get your biotics will protect you at all cost, but we don't know their limits do we? You're never really pushed, and if you are..."

"I'm an unstoppable killing machine Nikki..." He boasted with high arrogance in his voice.

She couldn't help but hug him tightly with a few tears in her eyes. "Yeah, didn't they say something like that about the Titanic? Or the US military?"

"There is no more United States, only the North American Union... what a croc of shit... My mom still has my Grandfather's U.S. banner in her bed room." Damon sighed remembering their family line.

"Alright, I'm going to get choked up if we keep talking about sad shit. How'd the thing actually go? You run into Shad and his little helper at all?"

"Who?" He asked not knowing what she was talking about in the open.

Nikki practically face palmed. "Oh... right. You catch a glimpse of Phantom?"

"A split second of him, accidently blew off his head... I told him not to be there, guess I should've realized, that he doesn't follow my orders." He spat out his chewing gum to the right. "Now, party time?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Heh... I'll get the stuff," she giggled, getting ready to dismount the bike as they parked.

"Damn right get the stuff!" He snapped.

"Damon, according to my scans, your mother and father are starting to wake up, along with the twins," Erica reported. "Ali is currently sleeping in your room, and Shad and Reni are asleep in his own room."

"Aaaannnd?" Damon asked the VI, slowing down as he was making a turn across a ridge.

"He and Reni are inebriated."

"English please... or translation." Damon said with a slight head ache.

"They're drunk and passed out," she simplified.

"Well good for them." Damon laughed.

"I sense you are upset," she analyzed.

"Of them being drunk, or him being at the party with her?" Damon asked Erica.

"The latter, although it also pertains to his profession," the VI told him.

"Is that all you sense?" Damon asked turning another field to spot his house.

"Fear for him and the quarian. Whether they made it out intact or injured."

"To put it mildly yes... " Damon retorted.

"What do you intend to do?" 'She' asked him.

"Have a 'talk' with him tomorrow." Damon said to her.

"As you will," Erica nodded.

Damon sped off nearing his garage slowing down the engine as he hopped off his bike, closing the Garage door behind him. Opening up his door to the house, he closed and locked it behind him. "Fuck...what a night..." Damon sighed as he moved over to the refrigerator.

"Ok so, what's on the party agenda first?" Damon asked Nikki as she hopped off his bike next.

"Well, first thing's first, booze," she replied with a grin, holding her bottle of their special brew up.

"Roger, roger..." Damon grabbed his pack moving to the door and opening it up for her.

"We going to watch a movie while shit faced?"

"Not too much, or fire breathing dragon might just kill me, knowing I'm drinking." He scoffed.

"You know, I always thought Shad was the pyro despite liking nature. So why do you call your mom that?"

"Because she's the cruelest of all creatures, Dragons... burning the innocent... " He joked.

"Let me stop you there. Demons are far worse. At least some dragons are nice, you know?"

Nikki just walked past him as he slapped her ass, causing her to shake from that as they moved past the door. "Dragons are misunderstood, riiiiight, when they eat you and burn you alive..." He said while chuckling.

"Didn't say that about that old Spyro game when you were little," she teased as she got a tray table set up.

"Keep yapping, you're not getting any sympathy from me at the moment." He turned on the vid screen.

"Hey, so what actually happened to Shad when you saw him?" Nikki asked out of curiosity, pouring him a glass before her own.

"Ducked, before getting his head blown off, was I not clear on that?" He asked while pulling open his drawer tossing her a remote control.

"Right, and you mean to tell me you'd be acting like nothing happened if he died right in front of you?" She jabbed.

"I'd cry for like... a few seconds, then kill them all..." Damon retorted.

"Fair. So why were survivors there if he's dead?" Nikki grinned poking a hole in his logic.

"Huh? He's not dead I said he ducked before he got his head blown off." Damon said as he sat down on the bed.

It took a few moments for her to get it. "Oooooh. I thought you meant he ducked and then got his head blown off."

Damon smacked her head with a pillow. "That help?" He asked.

"Kinda."

"Well I'm going to get a bite to eat so I don't literally die of starvation... Want something?" Damon asked.

"I swear, at least three quarters of your appetite goes to the biotics... Yeah, popcorn would be nice."

" _ **BACON!**_ …. Sorry, excuse that little outburst... but sure I'll go get you popcorn." Damon couldn't help but shout out one of his favorite delicacies.

"You carnivore," Nikki giggled as he left.

"Damn straight..." He chuckled while heading down out of his room shutting his door.

"Oooh, my fucking head," Shad cursed, rubbing his pulsating skull as he passed by his brother's room. "Hey bro... any idea what happened last night? You know, other than me stealing the lion's share of that bastard's savings and illegal shit?"

"Are you drunk?" Damon asked.

Shad stared blankly before smacking himself. "That was a hell of a power nap... And yeah. Reni and I both got drunk."

"You're drunk, go home..." Damon said pointing to his room.

"I haven't been kicked out yet," Shad countered.

"Your home is in there, in the dark and sneaky pit..." Damon summoned a red biotic pole arm starting to poke him in to the shadows. "Back, back, back in to your pit." Damon kept poking him with the stick.

"I'd go to bed but it's infested," Shad chuckled, shoving the stick away. "It's got a bad case of hot quarians."

"….. Reni is literally cooking something right there... did you... _**did you get in my fucking stash?!**_ " Demon snapped.

"I didn't drink that stuff. I wouldn't be conscious for a week if I did. Wait... I went to sleep at five. What time is it?"

"..." He sighed as he dismissed his pole arm.

"She must've slept it off... I'm now conflicted. I want to see if she's good at cooking but I'm freaking tired..."

"Just go soak your head in water, you know get the edge off it, or something." Damon pinched his bridge of his nose.

Shad sighed and opened the window down the hall with his biotics. "The pool is out that window, right?"

"….. Please... don't, just go in to your shower, before you break a bone... if you literally break a bone, I am not popping it in to place tonight..." Damon warned him, seeing he was not going to fix a broken bone tonight.

Shad had already gotten his shirt off. "… We don't have a pool, do we?"

"Since when does a ranch out in the middle of nowhere have a pool?" Damon asked.

"Since it's inhabited by a family of aspiring military men and women raised by war heroes," the thief argued. "Swimming is a full body exercise. It'd make sense."

Damon cocked his head to the right looking at him in silence.

 _ **Several seconds later...**_

Damon grabbed Shad throwing him in to the shower. "No pool!" Damon snapped, seeing he didn't want the family bathroom to be flooded.

"I'm fucking building one later then!" He shouted back as the cold water assaulted him.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU'LL HIT A PIPE!" Damon snapped before shutting the door with the water going on.

 _ **I'm in a family of dysfunctional rejects... nice...**_

Damon could smell something in the air like... burning smoke. "Something smells like it's being over cooked..." Damon's eyes shot down the stairs seeing smoke build up. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Damon jumped down the stairs as he made a mad dash in the kitchen seeing Reni panic from a kitchen fire.

"I stepped away for a second to get the butter and everything started burning!" She shouted, spraying the flames with the fire extinguisher.

"You got to be kidding me!" He snapped as he caused a biotic suppression snuffing out the grease fire.

Reni panted while waving a towel at the smoke away. "Thanks for that..."

"The fuck were you coo..." Damon's eyes widened as he saw the crisped bacon in the burnt frying pan.

"It... yeah... there's still a pack in there but... pan needs cleaning..." She said sheepishly.

"You... burnt... my _ **...bacon..."**_ He snapped his head to the right looking at the Quarian.

"Oh dear," Erica sighed. "Damon, you weren't the one cooking it. Therefore, it wasn't yours.

"I bought that special bacon for me, twenty percent more grease, fifteen percent more iron, with ten percent fat...and you... _**burnt it...**_ " Damon's shadow was like an eclipse of the sun.

"Damon, come on," Shad sighed, dripping wet with a towel around him. "I'll get you more bacon, just calm down."

Damon formed a red electrical spatula, his eyes like a red dawn rising over the horizon. " _ **That's coming out of your ass...**_ " Damon growled.

His brother sighed and tapped his omni tool a few times before walking to the refrigerator. A moment later, he pulled out a whole new pack of the bacon Damon bought and tossed it to him. "There, you got your bacon back. Happy?"

"I demand vengeance!" Damon demanded seeing the fire burnt a couple things.

Shad sighed and grabbed Reni roughly. "What the hell do you think you're-" Her outrage was drowned out by a sudden, searing pain in her left thigh, spreading from where Shad put his right hand. She let out something that sounded like a bizarre blend of excruciating pain and mind-numbing pleasure. Reni collapsed to the floor, her fingers twitching a bit.

"I just pumped one of her sweet spots full of pain and pleasure. She's going to be like that for a while," Shad told his brother. "That enough for you?"

Damon huffed, as he went to the fridge. "If I wanted you to do something, I'd ask you to do it. Sometimes when a man needs to do something, he does it himself... understand? Otherwise you just became a mercenary.." Damon asked as he pulling out the lunch meat, while biotically throwing the popcorn in a bowl before shocking it with his power, causing it to explode in the bowl.

"Heh... like I'd make the Alliance anyway," Shad chuckled darkly, his voice dripping with self-loathing.

"Uh-Buh-buh, none of this woe was me shit, take that lesson to heart." Damon said as he grabbed the wheat bread throwing it on the counter top.

Shad smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry... booze does that to me when I'm coming down. Want me to cook that for you man? I bet I'll do much better than Reni."

"Lunch meat... you mean cold cut turkey, ham, and salami? How much did you drink?" Damon asked as he started to pack his sandwich up.

"I was referring to that." Upon closer inspection, Shad was pointing to the pack of bacon in Damon's hand.

"No, that's for some other day, enough bacon has been... sacrificed today." Damon sighed.

"Bitch, you know I'm a better cook than mom, and that's saying something," Shad snapped.

"Only with her dry ass meatloaf, never speak such heresy here." Damon warned him.

"Dude, remember that cooking contest a few years back?"

"Yeah and I remember the promise that you wanted to open up a restaurant, where the fuck is that?" He jabbed him with the spatula he summoned.

"When I get the money to spare, that's the first thing I'm doing."

"You have the money! Just go to the diner business, Jesus dude!" Damon snapped as he put his food on a plate.

"Hey! Let me finish! I want to get dextro dishes down before I do that and I haven't quite gotten it yet."

"Ummm...why? Fuck Turians..." He spat, seeing that he was only on pro-human and allies that helped.

"Like I keep saying, not all of them are- you know what? Different topic. What about quarians? Until someone fixes them, they're stuck with it."

"* _ **Cough**_ *! Money up front _***Cough*!"**_ Damon coughed out a fake cough while he was already planning an expedition for a future venture.

"Besides... I don't know if I want to do that first or gun and armor development."

"Suit yourself, I already know what I'm going to do, after the Alliance." Damon grabbed the plate and the bowl of popcorn.

"Hey... Be honest." Shad was starting to get doubts again. "How uh... how good am I really? Would I actually be able to do good if I do that?"

"You mean before or after you burn down your business and or the health inspector shuts you down?"

"Oh fuck off, I'm still a better cook than you, John and Jane put together."

"Why do I have to cook when I got Ali for it?" Damon joked, before stopping at Reni who was on her stomach on the floor.

"And... that's something else..." Shad helped Reni up. She was still in a stupor from her senses being assaulted.

"You sleep tight, Ren-Ren..." Damon joked as he made his way upstairs.

"I actually... I'm confused about her," Shad sighed.

"There are therapists for that..." Damon said from up the stairs.

"Well, just... tell me what if feels like when you're with Ali and Nikki then."

"Nikki? Dude I'm trying to get with that tonight, and where is Ali?... wait... let me guess her and Reni's guest room?" Damon asked.

"Wasn't she in your room earlier?" Shad asked.

"I was gone all day, you Yutz..." Damon went over to the guest room trying to open the door.

"Fine, fine... I'll see you later at lunch. I need a long ass nap..." Shad shut the door to his room, carrying Reni all the while.

"Right-o..." Damon sighed before heading to his room for the rest of the morning.

(Line Break)

Damon yawned as he woke up, seeing the two didn't drink last night. Damon smelled something cooking, and his eyes quickly shot out again, remembering the mishap with Reni, and the frying pan. Damon rushed out of his room, causing Nikki to shoot up from the bed, wearing nothing but her lingerie. "The Hell?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

Damon jumped down the stairs and made a dead stop as he saw Ali boiling pasta noodles. "Hi Damon..." She smiled, as he awkwardly approached her, seeing nothing was on fire. "Sorry... I was just concerned that something was on fire..." Damon confessed.

* _D*A*M*O*N*…... *S_ *H*E*…. ***M*U*R*D*E*R*E*D*….** _ ***U*S***_

A ghostly voice of the sacrificed bacon, causing a tear to fall down his right eye, shaking off his hallucination, he turned his attention to Ali. "Sooo... no fires?" Damon asked.

"No... why would there be?" The timid quarian asked.

"Hmm... Well no reason..." Damon moved behind her looking at the boiling water. "So... what's for lunch?" He asked looking at the boiling water.

"I'm kind of new to this... so I just decided on pasta for now," she replied nervously.

"Spaghetti..." Damon corrected her.

"That's what we call angel hair," Shad grumbled coming down the stairs. "If it's anything else then it isn't spaghetti.

"You can cook Spaghetti with Pasta Noodles, Bow noodles, thick pasta, you take your Hell's kitchen out of my menu!" Damon snapped.

"Whatever," the thief growled, resting his head in his arms on the table.

Damon biotically grabbed the plastic container of Spaghetti sauce, putting it on the counter, on Ali's left. "Can you cook this... _**babe?**_ " Damon asked Ali.

Ali froze and started to stammer, the stiff noodles shaking in her grasp. "I-I mah-might be..."

Damon smiled kissing the back of her neck. "Good girl." He said as he moved over to the fridge. Ali just about melted as she heard that from him, and leaving a kiss on the back of her neck.

Shad sighed and tossed her the container of sea salt, which she fumbled to catch. "Put that in the water while you cook it, better than the other stuff. Fair warning, it foams a bit. Eight shakes for the amount you're cooking."

Jane and John came down the stairs moving their data pads on the table, while Damon was pulling up whole sausages from the fridge. "Is Ali cooking?" Hannah asked, following her children down.

"Y-yes..." She replied, smiling.

"Novice, but I see promise," Shad muttered. Damon threw a pepper shaker at his head, throwing him out of his chair, seeing as he saw him shooting down her attempt. "Oh, piss off! I said she has promise!"

"I... uh, studied cooking back on the fleet actually... just putting it to practice now..." She fumbled.

"Huh... well, books are different than practice," Shad warned her.

"Data pads is all that I had, plus plants..." She smiled as Damon started cutting up the sausages quickly with his biotically summoned knife.

"Well then..." Shad smirked and got up. "I might just challenge you. Damon said I wasn't very good last night, I intend on defending my title."

"Oddly enough you would've stopped ol Ren-Ren from cooking and setting the kitchen on fire..." Damon retorted as he put the raw meat in the pan.

"Yeah, I would have," Shad replied and got some things from the cupboard. Tubed noodles, sea salt, some tomatos and other things.

With in seconds Damon held the pan in front of him, using his biotics to zap and fry the cut meat. "Saves for the energy..." He boasted, pouring the meat in to the crockpot of sauce.

Shad scoffed and sterilized his hands before getting to work on ground beef, seasoning it before balling it up in small bits and placing them on a cookie sheet. "Show you who the better cook is..."

"Ali grab the ground garlic please." Damon said as he opened up the crock pot. "I got it... just a few pinches right?" She asked. "Yeah." Damon replied.

"So... who do you think is gonna win?" John asked the others at the table. Jane, Alan, Reni, and Hannah thought it over a bit.

"Shad," Alan stated, remembering the last time his son cooked.

"Shad." Jane replied, while Nikki yawned coming down the stairs. "Nikki? When did you get here?" Hannah asked Nikki.

"Been here since five in the morning... wanted to hang out with Damon for the day... what's going on?" The shop keeper asked tiredly.

"Cooking..." Ali smiled seeing Damon close to her.

Nikki's eyes widened smelling what Shad and her were cooking. "Holy shit... Shad's cooking?" She asked, a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth.

 _ **For fuck sakes, yes he's cooking, I told you like a million times he can cook! Come on does no one listen to me?!**_

"You know, now that I think about it, it's been months since Shad cooked, right?" Hannah asked.

"I'm usually too tired or not inspired enough," the man in question replied. "But today, I prove myself!" The fact Shad had made his own sauce and was currently finishing it up was a testament to how quick he could be.

Damon smiled as he waved his left hand over the sauce, igniting it in a red aura. "That should help..." Damon said to her quietly, seeing it start to bubble.

"Wait, I'm confused... what's the big deal?" Reni asked the family. "Why is Shad cooking that big a deal?"

 _ **Here we go...**_

"We had a settlement wide cooking contest a while back," John answered. "Shad came out on top, even beating mom."

"But let's be reasonable, the only reason you won, is because someone spiked that... what was it cobbler?" Damon asked, seeing the law enforcement was swarming the competition. "Or did you sneak in the fix?" Damon joked, pausing for a moment.

"Hey," Shad glared at him. "I don't cheat in stuff like that. Not when I can win on my own merit."

"You're greedy though... " He jabbed.

"I'm sorry, who hoards all of his chits from that construction job and doesn't spend them?" Shad countered.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Oh I don't know what the Hell he's talking about, he's like on some drug or something... maybe drunk..." Damon glared at him.

"Please, at least it isn't drug money," Shad laughed. "Or blood money. You earned it."

"Yeah... you would know a lot about that..." Damon crossed his arms.

"I don't peddle or kill... well, the latter is situational. But I tend to eradicate any drugs I find."

"Done!" Ali smiled pouring the boiling water in to the strainer.

"Same," Shad said and did the same thing as the cheery quarian. "We got a whole table as judges. Let's see who comes out on top."

Damon got out several bowls from the cabinet, as he just grabbed a plate for himself, dishing himself up and pouring the sauce all over his pasta, dashing it with salt and pepper. Damon stirred up Ali's sauce with the pasta, before taking the fork in his right hand and taking a bite. Damon's world froze, his eyes widened and went blank. The fiery red aura engulfed in a calm flame around his body. He stopped, putting down the plate. "Well, I think that's one vote, Ali," Nikki joked.

"…... I just died... and went to an alternate version of myself..." Damon said as he took another bite.

"Please, like that'd even happen," Shad chuckled. "I may believe in that, but to do it because of food?"

"Yeah you were wearing some sort of mask... " Damon pointed out.

"Was it a cool mask?"

"It looked like you were going to a ball... Why the fuck would I be going to a ball?" Damon asked while Hannah grunted, causing Damon to subvert his language.

Reni ate both plates of Shad and Ali's food and sighed in content. "Tough call... I liked Shad's a bit better though."

"I liked Ali's," John voted. Most of Ali's plate was eaten while Shad's made up the difference.

"Shad. Sorry, Ali," Nikki smiled sheepishly.

"Shad," Jane echoed, smiling a fair bit.

"I dunno... I liked Ali's," Alan nodded, smiling in content. "Both were delicious though."

"Mom's got the tie breaker," Jane noted, seeing her mother was still working on the food.

The matriarch of the Shepards hummed as she ate both plates and washed them down with some milk. "Hmmm... This is a really close call. You're both so good, I can't really pick..."

Reni muffled a belch before trying to talk. "But if you had to choose, who do you think was better?"

"Hm... Ali," Hannah sighed. "It was very close, but she stood out just a bit more."

Ali's eyes widened gasping for air, seeing she won. Damon nodded, seeing her success.

Shad smiled and stuck out his hand. "It was close, but the best man... or quarian in this case, won. Good on ya."

"Woman..." Damon pointed out.

"Don't be a third wave," Shad joked.

"Uh... am I missing something here?" Reni asked, seeing most of the family groan.

"Feminism," the eldest Shepard sibling sighed. "There were multiple waves before we found the Mars archives. The third was most memorably the worst wave."

"They were as much as Feminists as, Nazis were 'Peace keepers.'" Hannah said to the family.

"Damn straight," Shad nodded. "Glad that they all were practically shut down when the turians hit."

"That's one way to point it out... on other terms, they didn't breed... quickly found out that their toxic movement wasn't that popular outside the genes..." Alan laughed picking up his plate.

"Given time? They all would have been outlaws or damned humanity," Shad explained. "They thought that they didn't need men to reproduce."

"Please... don't ruin my appetite..." Jane requested.

"Seconds for my little sister then?" Shad asked teasingly.

"Well this was... Nice..." Damon pointed out as he grabbed all the dirty bowls from the table.

"I thought it was, seeing Shad and Ali cook and all," Reni agreed as she helped him out. "Seriously."

"I can't believe I won... I got to start cooking more..." Ali had a hidden smile looking at Damon, as he was turned towards the sink.

"And I need to up my game," Shad stated as he started washing a pot. He gave the timid quarian a teasing grin. "Don't worry novice, you won't run out of competition." The quarian actually giggled at the joking challenge.

Damon's gaze turned to the two. "Sure, let's see her kick your ass at desserts next, I bet that will be a spectacle.." Damon pointed out.

"Oooh, I don't think that's a good idea," Nikki hissed. "That's Shad's specialty. Remember that birthday cake? The one you were talking about for weeks?"

"I... I can make several desserts..." Ali mumbled, seeing she had a knack at cooking and researching.

"Looks like we got out next competition," Shad grinned.

"Save it for next month, some of us want to make the military," groaned Jane.

"Speak for yourself, I'll burn it off in twenty four hours." Damon joked, as he opened the fridge pulling out a Dr. Pepper bottle.

"Yeah, and not all of us have red biotics," his sister pointed out.

Damon was moving his left hand open and closed mocking her talking as he was drinking. "I'd like to call you normies... don't worry I'll remember you when I'm successful and on a beach with Vodka in left hand and right hand on the vids about me..." Damon boasted his future success in his head.

"I dunno... Phantom has a galactic audience," Shad smirked. "Might be tough competition.

"Admiral Shepard will be having a cult..." Damon sniped back, dreaming about a high ranking position.

Nikki shifted uncomfortably and showed her friend a link on her omni tool. "Uh... so does he," she muttered.

Shad's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"Whose side are you on?!" Damon snapped.

"I'm just being honest!" She defended herself.

"Don't worry Damon... I'm on your side..." Ali moved her hands around his left arm.

"Whoa, whoa, back up! What freaking cult?!" Shad demanded to know.

"Yeah, some anonymous person made a page called the 'Phantom Cult,'" Nikki explained. "About... holy shit... 30k million already. From the optional thing that lets you vote under a race, about... well, just look." Ten percent were humans, five were Asari and Salarians, and twenty was Turians, and all the rest were non council races.

"I don't believe that shit, 30 million in it? Someone is just fucking around with the Governments..." Damon sighed as he moved past the two, with Ali quickly following him.

"And... his pride is hurt," Jane sighed. "I'm actually not surprised. Like it or not, a guy like that is going to give people a bit of hope for their situation."

"Not about him!" Damon yelled up from the stairs.

Shad was currently stressing big time. "A cult... a cult! A fucking cult! How the hell did he get a cult?!" He started to pace, scratching at his messy black hair. "I know he's popular, but for that, he'd need to have zealots! People who see him as a damn god! How could anyone want that?! He wasn't even doing anything special, he was emulating Arsene Lupin! A fictional character from a French book! And he's only been around for two years! Who fucking started it?! And why?!"

"Jesus, Shad, calm down," Jane said, starting to get unnerved.

"I... I'm sorry, I need to get some sleep," he stated a bit calmer, though he rushed up to his room.

Damon moved in to his room as he grabbed his jacket, putting it on. Damon felt Ali's arms around his right arm stopping him from putting on his jacket. "Good cooking by the way." Damon smiled as he looked in to Ali's hazel eyes.

The moment the elder brother saw Shad, he knew that his little brother was in full panic mode. "Damon... I... I don't know what to do..." Shad muttered. "Two years... I gathered a cult... no, a fucking _**religion**_ in two year! And I don't even know what they do yet!"

"Grrrreeeeat... More problems for me..." Damon groaned.

"I don't want this! I never wanted this! And this isn't your problem. It's mine, I just... holy shit..."

"You're bring it up to me though... Just take my word... put up the coat... " Damon warned him.

"I... I..." Shad sighed and slumped against the wall. "You... you're right. I will... at least until this cult bullshit dies down... what the actual fuck though?! Seriously! I have to take all the units offline, I have to downgrade the rig..."

Ali smiled as she looked up to Damon. "You're such a good brother..." She complimented Damon, seeing he was still looking out for him.

Reni poked into the hall, seeing Shad on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Hey uh... is he okay?" She asked Damon.

Damon sighed as he grabbed Shad, slapping him twice. "Hey listen to me very carefully... Are you listening?" Damon asked shaking him a few times.

Shad's breathing calmed a little bit and he nodded at his brother. "Yeah... yeah, I am."

Damon raised his right index finger emitting a red marble sized orb, poking him in the head. "Better?" Damon asked as a neuralizing of calmness entered his mind.

The thief felt his emotions and his implant calm. "Yeah... much better... I need to give Phantom up for a while. That much is clear. I just don't know if I want it to be for good or not... I mean, don't get me wrong. It's obviously trouble. I knew that from the start."

"Uh huh... Yeah just drop it, as it's going to bite us all in the ass." Damon warned him.

"But it's like... It felt so _**right**_ to me... like how you and the rest of our family feel in an actual battle or when we spar."

"Do I need to _**Neuralize**_ you again?" Damon asked.

"Wait... you Neuralized him?!" Reni snapped.

"Calm yourself, Reni," Shad sighed.

"Temporarily, I just took out violent and stressful tendencies that the brain forms, it'll return I don't know maybe in an hour or more." Damon checked his Omni-tool.

"Ren, it's fine," Shad assured her. "I needed it... my implants were starting to hurt because of how worked up I was getting. What he did helped."

"Hey you two, this is a conversation to have out of the Damon cave." Damon informed them.

"I... I need a long, long rest," Shad sighed and stood up. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you when I wake up."

Damon smiled as he cracked his fingers, seeing Reni give Damon a look. "Ali, can I talk to your friend for a moment?" Damon asked Ali.

"Uh uh... Okay," she conceded, heading into Damon's room.

"What is it you want?" Her bolder friend asked.

"You have some sort of problem with big scary Damon?" Damon asked her.

"What you did to Shad... how could you? To your own blood?!" To be fair, Damon had to recall that quarians were very family centered. That a brother would do that to his younger sibling was probably abhorent in their eyes. And yet he could tell something was up.

"Wah...Wah... someone call the Wambulance..." Damon mocked. "Is he still breathing?" Damon asked the bold Quarian.

"Yes, but-"

"Is he in any pain?" Damon asked.

"I don't want him to change!" Reni was shocked at her own words. Since when did she care that much?

"He needs a bit of changing..." Damon pinched his left index finger to his thumb.

"But he... I like him the way he is... I don't even care if he drops, Phantom, but still..."

Damon moved his left index finger under her chin, tilting her head up. "You haven't really been here long enough to come to final conclusions, Ren-Ren..." Damon informed her.

"I... I have no idea what I feel about him... I've liked someone else for so long, and then he opens my eyes and makes me realize..."

"The take a step back... and watch... Shad's been alone for a while, no Girl Friends, no close friends, he keeps his web secured, less danger, less heart ache." Damon warned her.

"Heh... lonely, but smart... if you don't want your heart broken, don't give it away... But that isn't how he wants to live. I can see it in him."

"Don't worry, someone like Shad will make their way to him..." Damon explained. "There's never just one of them, there is always another." Damon told her there could be another Phantom.

Her eyes widened remembering what he said last night. **"You're like me. You like guys who can stand on their own, kick ass, and actually have a brain worth a damn. Guys like me who can strategize on the spot is even better... To bad I'm not your type of guy..."**

"He... he realizes that he can't be on his own..." She muttered to herself. "Say, Damon... who would have to make the first move in your brother's case?"

"What? Oh no... " Damon sighed. "Have you ever heard of someone called... _**Ghost?**_ " Damon asked her.

"I know of her. She's a turian. Unlike Phantom, people know her race and gender."

"The only Turian I can stand... Phantom and Ghost have been... competitors, though Ghost works for a Government, Shad doesn't." Damon informed her.

"What is it you're getting at?"

"That's the only case that Shad got close to someone to work with, as they were dealing with an Eclipse organization... Shad just swiped the AI faster, and disappeared." He explained.

"Wait... how do you know it was an AI?" Reni questioned.

"He told me, and I despise the machines with a divine fury." He went on his rant.

"What's your point?"

"Are you a high leveled agent, attuned to the arts of stealth? Or agility?... How about thievery?" Damon asked.

"No... But I can learn. And even then, does it matter? Shad's thinking of holding up on the Phantom buisness for a while."

"You're a loose end, to save his own skin and you go down... he'll put you down... that's what Phantom is. It's why he never has any partners." Damon told her about partners that couldn't keep up.

For a moment, Reni seriously considered the fact that Shad might not want to be with her because of that. But still... "Then I'll get better. Good enough to not hold him back, hell, even be his muscle if he needs it."

"You'll need help..." Damon pointed out as he sat in his chair at his desk.

"Then I'll ask him to train me," the quarian replied. Damon flashed several orbs in front of her cutting her off. "What... what are these things?"

"How do you think I got so strong? Fast? And... Endurable?" Damon asked.

"Your natural talent. And the Red Biotics bolstered and enhanced them further."

"What do you think these will do? It's called genetic therapy, how are you able to eat Levo? Have you asked or... breathing my air with out getting sick?" Damon asked her.

"I figured you did something... I just didn't know what until now. What are you getting at?"

"You want it, to get close to him?" Damon asked her.

Reni thought about it for a moment. The past couple of months were honestly the best she ever had. And Shad was a big part of that. "Yes," she nodded.

"This one will increase flexibility, this one will increase adaptability, this one will increase dexterity, and this one will increase speed..." Damon showed her the small orbs.

"Can I only chose one then?" She asked.

"No." Damon said, with a monotone voice.

Reni took a deep breath and let out a calming exhale. "What must I do? In order to earn or receive these?"

"….Well, I am a greedy bastard, no defense of my case... what do you propose? I can offer several payment options, you don't have to get all these at once... but these are pretty big favors..." Damon pointed out.

"I... I want my options," she requested cautiously. Had this been before Shad, she would have dived right in. Damon had to give his brother credit, he was thorough in his work.

"Cautious girl, that's smart, it'll get you far..." He smiled, his red eyes ignited.

"Yeah, well... getting raped and then trained by the galaxy's best thief tends to do that," she replied with a small, joking smile.

"Well I did save you from death... Breathed life saving breath in to you and gave you a new life... I did a lot for nothing, you have to understand my position." Damon pointed out.

"So what are my options to pay you back and get those then?"

"First one is free." Damon smiled throwing her an endurance orb. It sunk in to her body, and she was engulfed with a red aura before it shriveled up.

Reni gave him a skeptical look. "What happened to not doing anything for free? I mean, I'm grateful, but... You contradicted yourself."

"Trust me, it's like a drug, once you get a taste, you'll want the rest." Damon smiled.

"I feel tingly... but I only want what I need for him," she stated determinedly.

" _ **You feel determined**_...ha... sorry, call out. Anyways yes... now again, you don't have to get all these at once, you can find a way to repay me, but I ain't cheap..." Damon advised her. "Credits mean nothing to me, I have enough to afford my own place, plus the down payment." He pointed at his stache under his bed.

"So what do I have to offer that doesn't involve my chastity?" Reni asked him.

"Well your cooking was horrible, so I can eat what you give... And... Chastity? Oh you mean your virginity... ha... ha...don't tempt me...You don't know what I'll throw in." Damon warned her.

"Fine... I won't bring it up again. But what else? I... I'll do just about anything for him."

" _ **Anything?**_ " A psychotic smile formed on his lips.

"Just about. I have my limits," she repeated.

"So...you'd have sex with me, as long as it doesn't involve me taking your virginity?" He asked, hyped.

"… I... I don't know..." Reni faltered.

"Oh? Are you worried that you might accidently fall in love with me?" He jived.

"No. My heart belongs to Shad. I'm... I'm more worried about what he'll think of me if I do..."

"He doesn't need to know..." He laughed as he put his feet up on the desk.

"But he'll find out. Look, can we go to other options? This is starting to make me uncomfortable."

"If you're worried about you blabbing about it, I can actually tear that memory out of your noggin..." He pointed out.

Reni shifted in her seat. "I... I still don't want to. I want to belong to Shad and Shad alone, as much as possible."

"You got nothing to offer Ren-Ren, just your Quarian ass... heh... anyways, I got a lot of things to do, sooo... if you got nothing to say, or to offer, you can keep the endurance for free." Damon smiled.

"I... I..." Reni struggled. Her mind and heart played tug of war for literal minutes before she finally answered. "There must be something else!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy babe! Don't scare the red devil..." Damon said as he pulled open his drawer.

"I-I'm sorry..." Reni muttered. "I just... really like him. And I don't know where my line is for him quite yet."

"Do you want me to neuralize you?" Damon asked her, offering to calm her mind.

"No," said the quarian as she shook her head. "I'm better now."

"Okay then therapist time... are you dating him?" Damon asked.

"I want to, but no."

"So you're your own woman?" Damon asked.

"I... hehe... I can't honestly say that. You brought me back to life and Shad took my heart."

"…... Odd..." Damon scoffed turning the back of his chair to face him.

"Hm? What's odd?" Reni asked him.

"You never thanked me, that's what's odd... after everything." Damon pointed out.

"Oh... I never did, did I? Well..." Reni got down on her knees and prostrated herself before Damon. "Thank you. For letting me live her, for bringing me back to life, and for everything you've done for me thus far. I never even would have had the chance to fall for Shad had you not done what you did that day."

 _ **Damon man, think of something she's slipping out of your fingers...**_

"Well, what ever you do, you better hurry, I'm pretty sure he'll be expanding and taking Galaxy class thieves to train as his understudy... one of them is going to be a female, after all they're the best thieves..." Damon warned her.

Reni gasped at the thought but calmed as a blush rose on her face. "I... I..."

 _ **Cha-Ching!**_

"I can't honestly say I'd care if he did... I just want to be a part of his life... I... I love him."

Damon had a completely defeated expression on his face. "Thieves aren't generous, they don't share, they steal..." Damon pointed out.

"And Shad stole my heart... he'll just have to live with the consequences," Reni replied.

"This conversation isn't about Shad it's about your payment options... I'd really rather not talk about Shad, it's not a comfortable topic for me right now." He complained to her.

"Fine," Reni nodded, straightening up again. "So, other than... giving myself to you, what else can I do?"

"I'm a carnal man, yeah it's my only weakness, a woman... it gets my adrenaline rushing, and my biotics singing... it's my only soft spot..." Damon put his left hand on his heart.

"Then I truly have nothing else to offer then?" Reni sighed. "So, we're back to square one..."

"Seriously I would've just take it and get it over with it, you'd feel stronger... plus, you'll need the experience of the art too, won't you?" Damon asked.

"… This... I... you said I can pay it off whenever, right? Does that mean I'd be able to think on it?" The quarian asked him.

Damon flashed a contract in front of her face, it was a red data pad. "I always get my debts... you find a payment, and sign here... if you fail, I'll take it away. Yes I can do that..." Damon warned her.

"So... it's now or nothing then?"

"There's also a catch, let me read it to you... you use this against me, I can easily recall the abilities." Damon warned her.

"Hm... you said you were a carnal man, yeah?" Reni asked. "What if I were to convince a few women around town to spend the night with you then?"

"No... I can't Armali agents are getting smart now, paying off women." Damon informed her.

"What about that lieutenant? The one in the Reds?" Reni asked him. "She seemed pretty enough."

"You really want me to go to prison? She could be on a list, wait... how did you know about that?" Damon asked her.

"I was with Shad. He set up a decoy to distract her on our way out," she replied.

Damon chuckled hearing her."You really don't want this deal, do you?" He smiled, Reni could see he was skilled at the silver tongue.

"I..." Her gaze hardened and she recalled every memory of her and Shad.

"If you want, I can throw in perception in to your mind to help, with the deal." Damon offered it to her, adding it to the contract.

"I'll... I'll pass," Reni sighed, though her mind was screaming at her for doing it. "The endurance is enough for me. I can get the rest on my own."

Damon shrugged as he took it off the contract. "Good luck, I'm offering you a chance right now, Shad needs to be knocked down a few notches." He laughed reading the contract.

Reni's gaze seemed to heat up a bit. "I think I'm done here. I'm going to check on Shad now." She stood and walked away, going out of her way to make sure her hips didn't sway as much on the way out.

"Careful Reni... like I said, that Endurance has a price, soon you'll be begging for the rest... why do you think I never gave Ali any of it, I couldn't have her hooked on to it." Damon smiled. "But you? You're the perfect test case, welcome to my realm..." He put the contract down.

Reni turned and glared at him. "I don't care. I care for Shad too much to. But if that's the way it is, fine. Take it from me."

"Good for you, but you have a hidden devil in you, the addiction will be too much... you make for the perfect um... Guinee pig.. I need to test out my abilities on someone."

"Then if that's the case," the quarian turned and stood facing him, "take it from me."

"Hmmm... nope, I said it was free, and a gift... let that sink in... oh yeah did you think I would be generous?" Damon asked. "The first taste is free, but with a price." Damon added.

Reni scoffed and turned on her heel. "Addiction or not, it's a habit I can kick with support. Just like everything else in this galaxy."

"Oh really?" Damon asked, snapping his fingers on his right hand, the red aura engulfed her. Damon grabbed a baseball throwing it at her shoulder... the impact on her wasn't hard, but... there was pain. "No pain... no gain..." He stood up popping his neck.

Reni winced, but that's all she let him see. "You might have given me endurance... But Shad gave me two things. Willpower, and the strength to fight."

"Oh did he? Or was it me bringing your ass back from the dead?" Damon put thoughts in her head, if he was able to change genetics and find abilities, what else could he do?

Reni shook them from her head and left for Shad's room. "I'm done here."

"Careful, Reni... your shadow will follow you." He smiled snapping his finger tuning down the endurance.

"You're right," Reni smiled, thinking of the man she loved. "He will."

"No I mean that one..." Damon pointed out to the aura's own shadow around her form.

"I know what you meant," she replied. "I was simply talking about the shadow that really matters to me."

"He's not following you, you're following him..." He pointed out. "I'm just a salesman looking to put you on that point... Are you sure you don't want to take the way to lead you to the best thieve to make him jealous?" Damon asked seeing as she could tier her to him.

She smiled at the fond memories of her love. "Absolutely. I want to love him and him to love me. And you know what?" Reni gave him a wide smile, tears of relief and joy in her eyes. "I think he already does... at least a little."

"You could've just gave me head, and I would've said yes...Oh well." Damon said snapping his finger, removing the endurance from her, the shocking pain of it being removed was apparent. It was like wax being pulled off from her chest.

"This... won't change anything," she grunted. "I love him. And I won't change my mind on that."

"Well you're wrong on that..." Damon said to her, standing up and looking down at her. "You see... I can't have Shad finding out I can weaponize this... with an ability like this." Damon said to her.

"Heh... alright then," she sighed, resigning herself. "You'll be taking my memory then, I suppose?"

"Sure... but it's a price that I am willing to pay, babe..." He said moving his left hand over her head wiping her memory and causing her to be dizzy for a few seconds, his hand began to burn from him exerting his ability. _**"Fuck..."**_ His flesh seared from the biotics reacting from manipulating her mind. He sat down back in his chair, as she finally came to, shaking off her dizziness.

"Ah... My chest... no, it doesn't matter," she whispered to herself before heading to Shad's room.

"Can I help you?" He asked before he drank his vodka.

"No." The quarian didn't even look his way as she and into her crush's room.

 _ **God damn it... she's fucking stubborn... Luckily I always... always win...**_

Damon smiled seeing a holo of her form skeletal, and organic, of her brain. "Erica, begin test phase... raise dopamine level archive, Test subject: Reni." Damon engulfed his left hand in a red aura.

"Sir, are you certain this is a good idea?" The VI asked.

"Of course, I told you I needed a subject, and it came with a price. I needed to find out how invasive my biotics are... if the Armali council even gets a drop of a lead, they'll jump for it."

Erica let out something resembling a small sigh readied her recording.

"Begin recording." Damon ordered as he used his power to raise the dopamine levels of her brain. The biotic cell immediately targeted the neurotransmitters and began to hype it up.

Reni was smiling on Shad's bed at the sleeping man. His rig was off for once, letting her see everything about the man she had come to love. And then she felt a heat begin to build up. Very, very faint, but there.

"Erica, record level..." Damon ordered the V.I.

"Recording..."

"What is the level in her receptors, neurologically speaking?" Damon asked.

"Faint. Hardly a tingle."

Damon looked at the chart, activating his powers, raising it. Reni felt the heat grow, though it still wasn't a lot. It was like a warm rock.

"Erica, can I transmit... in theory voices? Thoughts? Memories?" Damon asked.

"Negative. According to scans, the fact she has something clearly on her mind is disrupting much of your transmissions."

"Debatable, I'll have to engage several transmissions, we're discussing the possibilities of mind manipulation to Mind domination... " Damon thought as he drank from his bottle. "Erica, I am raising Dopamine levels, record scans." He ordered, raising it.

Reni cuddled up to Shad slightly. He was warm. Far warmer that whatever she was feeling in her chest and thighs. "Results are... minimal. Almost no change at all."

"So her brain patterns are adapting with the Dopamine levels? It's as the brain has no process of seeing it's invasive?" Damon asked seeing what he could do with his powers.

"Hm... Yes and no. Her current brain activity is reducing the flow significantly."

"I'll have to raise it then... record." Damon began to raise the dopamine levels even higher his left hand engulfed with a red aura.

Reni smiled at Shad lovingly and pressed her head to his. "I love you," she whispered. "So much."

"Results Erica?" He asked.

"Minimal... but I've isolated the cause." A part of her brain started to flash.

"You found out what was blocking the flow? Is it too weak?" Damon asked.

"My theory was right, but at the same time flawed. The amount of dopamine you tried to use on her would have likely worked on say Nikki, Ali, or anyone else. The problem is that she's... imprinted on him, for lack of a better term. It's focusing less on your influence and more on other emotions that she's feeling."

"I see preparing for moderation to maximizing it then, I'll hit the brain with the level... so let's see..." Damon's left hand began to ignite the aura as the biotic aura started to raise. "Show me the numbers Erica."

"Checking... on a scale of ice cold to white hot, she's about... a matchstick. That's as far as it's going."

"So we have result, the biotic wave will indeed infect the conscious... how far can the biotic adapt?" Damon asked.

"On any other person, she'd actually be a sex crazed fiend right now. No... the biotics are fine. It's the cognition of the target that's the problem. Reni seems to be content and striving toward a goal, and that's therefore increasing brain activity."

"Erica... I'm turning her on, that was the point, making the girl horny..." Damon chuckled.

"I acknowledge. But the point I'm making is that her own brain and mentality is blocking that. Resisting your influence."

"Time to take it a step further, record dilation, and receptors of the eyes..." Damon closed his eyes as it engulfed in flame red. He could see a glimpse of her vision. "Visual data successful, no change in heart rate? She has no idea of my presence... completely ignorant... It's acting as a link. " Damon closed his eyes again shaking his head. "Erica in theory how much influence can I continue to pressure her mind. If this link increases, I see the biotics are growing it's AOI. " Damon asked while Reni flipped Shad on his back mounting him.

"I wouldn't recommend it. This is causing stress to her brain and mental functions."

"Remember I can neuralize the stress regards. " Damon informed her.

"In that case, I anticipate the allotted time to be around... five hours, likely to be a week if the dopamine wasn't already in her."

"It'll infect her in five hours... Well... Shit." Damon pondered.

 _ **So my little experiment worked, if this is what I think it is, it's a mind domination factor.**_

"Activation on subject Reni, increased influence around the cranium... Erica, in a scientific term, is this a mind dominating technique? What do you call it... Indoctrination?" Damon asked kicking his feet up.

"Affirmative. However, it's likely to vary from person to person. For example, she is subservient to Shad, thus decreasing the time. Contrary to that, Shad at his highest confidence would likely take as little as a month or as long as a year."

"So each person is different, and increase dosage of manipulation is needed for a subject?" Damon asked seeing it can inflict influence.

"Erica I'm raising the influence spectrum, I'll be resting my eyes for a few hours, record data. " Damon ordered as the scan time commenced.

"As you command," the VI complied.

(line break)

Damon shut his eyes as he fell asleep, Reni in Shad's room locked her lips with Shad, causing his eyes to shoot open, seeing Reni on top of him. "Mmmm... sorry about that... " She breathed heavily, looking at Shad with wanting eyes.

"Mmmmngh... Ren?" Shad asked tiredly.

"Yes..." She said with a smile.

"What... what's going on?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Reni never really noticed until now, but those green eyes she had come to love had little flecks of silver in them.

She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts to him, her three fingered hands, groped them as she tilted them up licking her left nipple in front of him. "You want?" She asked Shad. "The prize is here..." She tempted the thief.

Shad stared for a moment before rubbing his eyes. "Huh... not another one then... Ren, is something wrong?"

A frown was placed on her face."What do you mean...?" She asked seeing Shad, was not on her. "Am... I not attractive?" She asked, grinding her lower body against his.

"I mean... you're on me. Half naked. Offering _**me**_ sex. I mean, my brother's a bit of a jerk, but I'd have thought he'd be more your type."

"What...?" Reni's mind immediately... Paused for a moment, as she was taking in information.

"I mean... You're so gorgeous, so strong, so passionate... I'm almost none of those things..."

"You... why would you say that?" She asked looking down at him.

"Because they always go for him... without fail..." It was clear Shad had a few issues at this point.

Reni, felt like someone just dropped a Mako on her chest. "….. " She remained silent.

"I just... I had friends... I used to, anyway. But whoever didn't run away from me after learning I was related to Damon always, _**always**_ forgot about me and went for him instead..."

"Why would they? What... what makes him so special?" She asked, as she was curious.

"His red biotics for one... and he's stronger, more charismatic... me? I've always been in his shadow. Heh... feels almost like mom and dad named me that on purpose now."

"I come to you like this and you're telling me I should... just, go after your brother?" She asked as her mind was comprehending of what the Hell was going on.

Shad was legitimately beginning to tear up. "No! Never! It's just... I have almost always been passed over..."

"But he doesn't have any women, besides his infatuation with my friend and Nikki... which I doubt they did anything..." She said.

"I know, it's just... I was... shocked. I didn't expect you to be doing this for me and... It's why I never made my move on you last night. I was scared I was going to be passed over again like so many times before. Ren... I like you. I really, really like you. And I never want to lose you." The thief was on the verge of breaking down into a fit of tears, it was clear by the look on his face.

While Damon's influence was... minor, there was an amount of connection that drove her to go after Shad. When her friend told her about her night with Damon... Suddenly in Damon's dream he was picturing Ali and him together, and for the briefest moment she was looking through her friend's eyes, before snapping out of it and seeing Shad underneath her.

"Wh... why aren't you taking me... I'm giving you my consent, yet you're like...cautiously watching me." She was in disbelief.

"Because I... I..." Shad lunged at her, tackling her into what felt like a bear hug. "I think I'm in love with you... and a part of me is scared this is still just some cruel dream and you'll be gone if I take my eyes off you. I want to be with you, Ren. I want to have a family with you, to spend the rest of my life with you... but now that I've felt you... that I know you're really here in front of me..." Shad's tears stopped and he slammed his lips on to hers. "I will gladly do this. If you'll still have me..."

"Shad you're... you're starting to scare me, I was giving you signals for weeks... am I being tested? Are you training me? Is this real? You... I mean you are deceptive... a lot... of reasons to be scared of your thoughts..." She was concerned for a second.

He couldn't do much to rebuke that, so he did all he could. He embraced her tighter and looking into her eyes. "I... no one has ever shown me any kind of affection the way you have... I didn't know what to think."

 _I need to be ready for him...He, I can't read him... I mean Damon is like a blunt open data pad, that screams I want you eyes or I'm going to hurt you... him, he hides it like a mask._

Shad took a few breaths to calm down before finally releasing her. "You're having doubts now... aren't you?"

"I want you, I really do Shad... but, I've seen how you operate now, how you taught me to blend in, to act as the crowd... is this real? " She asked.

"Reni... look at me, please..." He tilted her head to meet his gaze. "What you just saw... I've never shown anyone. If anything, the face I put on in public is my mask. You... you're the only one to have seen me like this that I know of. I don't know if Jane or Damon or anyone in the house really has seen me get like that, but... I let my guard down for you. I really, truly want to be me around you. And the person you're talking to now is just that."

"I want you to be real with me... open, no secrets... I can't... I can't think straight when I'm worried that you're pulling some sort of sick joke on me, or teasing." She confessed.

"Then I'll make you a promise, here and now," Shad said seriously, taking her hands in his. "I swear to you, Ren. I will never deceive you, keep a secret, or do anything to make you distrust me unless I absolutely have to. And by that, I mean if your life depended on me doing so. I never want to see you in pain."

"…...I guess I understand that..." She sighed pushing him down on the bed. "What now?" She asked Shad, as she came here to be with him, but after the confession and promise, she was stuck.

"Well... that prize still open?" He asked, caressing her face lovingly. "I mean, if you still want to, I'm all for it. But if you don't, I completely understand. Especially after all that."

"Do you know what you're doing? I mean do you have any experience?" She asked, not knowing why she said that, but swore she heard it before.

"No, but... do you?" Shad asked with a small grin.

"….Ali might..." She said uncomfortably thinking about her and Damon for some reason.

"Ali is Ali. And you... you are the most beautiful quarian I've ever met."

"She had sex with Damon though... she knows what it's like and what he is supposed to do... I "

"Well, isn't a first time about just that? Neither of us know, so..."

"Odd... I thought the Phantom was supposed to be swimming with the ladies..." She joked.

Shad gave her a sincere smile. "Faceless women hold no interest to me. You? You mean everything right now."

"True but it would've been... " Reni shook her head, as she reached the ten minute mark. "helpful, for the experience... right?" She asked seeing as the males are supposed to know this.

"I have a decent idea. After all..." Shad brushed one of her sweet spots, forcing her to gasp as pleasure coursed through her. "I at least know where to touch."

Shad felt her get up off of him, as she stood from the bed, she turned her back towards him only to pull her pants past her legs, revealing her shapely rear end to him. "Sit up..." She smiled, getting on her knees.

Shad swallowed slightly and complied, sitting on the end of his bed. "I'm all yours," he invited her with a smile.

She moved her hands around his pants and yanked them off, navigating her digits to grab a hold of him. She opened up her mouth slightly, giving him a slight lick. It didn't take long for her to take half his size in to her mouth. And to his credit, Shad was pretty damn big. Shad's mind started to fill with pleasure as she sucked on him, already starting to give him all the assurance he needed that he was able to do this.

Shad's eyes traveled to her shapely rear end, oh how he wanted to reach down and grab it as she began to suck him off. Her mouth was so warm, the pressure began to build as his length hardened. The thief grinned widely and took the meaty orbs in his hands, fondling and playing with them as Reni's tongue licked and wrapped around his member. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "So fucking much."

Her ass was so fine, it made him think crazy thoughts as he imagined seeing her ass mounted on his wall, for his pleasure to see, with the wording above it saying. 'Galaxy's finest ass.' Such crude thoughts filled his mind with ideas. It's not like Reni would voluntarily go through a hole in his wall and stay there for hours on in the day... But it wasn't like he needed her to anyway. All he'd have to do was look a little bit down and he'd be able to see it whenever she was with him. He gave the plump butt a quick pinch, deciding to experiment a little bit.

"MMMFFMM... Shad..." She groaned trying to concentrate on his shaft again.

Something awoke in him hearing her moan like that for him. Something he didn't really think he had. "Yes, my sweet?" He asked in a seductive whisper. "Do you want more?"

"That pinches, no thank you..." She gasped as she fondled his balls while taking him deeper.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." He guided his fingers to her dripping pussy and rubbed her clit gently. "Does this feel any better, my darling?"

She let out a moan, feeling her folds being teased, she nipped on his shaft a bit before taking him deeper to the point of no return, as he was in her throat now. "Gaaaah! Damn, Ren..." He grinned savagely as he moved his other hand to her pert breasts, teasing the hardening nipples. "Guess those damn dextro pastes were good for something, huh?"

 _Thermal clip readied to be popped!_

Shad felt a sudden rush through his pelvis as she was swallowing him whole. "Heheh... well... bon appetite," he smirked before blowing his load straight down her throat.

Reni's eyes widened as she felt the warm rush, because of the lack of a gag reflux she was able to take him in. Slight bulges in her throat were apparent as she swallowed his seed not three times, but five times. Although, while she didn't need a gag reflex, she did need air, and Shad's still semi erect dong popped out of her mouth a moment later. "So," Shad smiled, drawing the panting quarian to sit in his lap, "I enjoyed that immensely, if you couldn't tell. I think it's time I returned the favor." He started to pinch and nip at different spots of her body, almost all of them being an erogenous zone for the suddenly very horny quarian woman.

Reni's breath hitched as her body was bombarded by wave after wave of pleasure, Shad's teasing touches and quick pricks whittling away at any resistances she had. A lick to a part of her neck, a nibble on her shoulder, a pinch to her side, not one spot that drove her wild was left unattended. "Do you like, my love?"

Reni could only gasp and moan as she hit her first climax, staining Shad's legs and sheets with her womanly juices. "Very... very much so..." She panted, love and lust burning in her dazzling blue eyes.

(Line break)

Damon's eyes shot opened seeing Ali, enter his room. "Ali? Oh that's right, I forgot... talking to you friend right?" He asked her, seeing as he forgot about Ali, when he was pulling tests on Reni. "Oh, sorry Damon... I uh... well I just wanted to spend some... time w-with you if... if that is alright with you?" She stuttered.

 _ **Feeling lonely eh?**_

"Sure... come on over..." Damon smiled as he got up from the bed.

"Thank you," Ali grinned and came in the room.

Damon grabbed a hold of her. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, it's just... I can't find Reni since you talked to her, and no one else seems to be around... it was honestly starting to frighten me a little..." She sniffled.

"She's in Shad's room..." Damon informed her as his hands gripped her thighs.

Her head tilted to the side cutely. "Huh? What's she doing in there?"

"Probably getting screwed... you know." Damon joked, as he looked at her body.

A loud, pleasure filled shriek from Reni echoed from Shad's room not a moment after he said that. "Wow... you weren't kidding," the timid quarian stated in awe. "Did... did I sound like that our first time?"

"No, you sound waaay hotter..." Damon said as he poked her stomach.

Ali blushed and hid her face in her shirt a little. "Oh, stop..." She muttered, but anyone could see the slight smile on her face.

Damon moved to look down at the timid quarian, grabbing her face, as he leaned down planting his lips on her own. "Can't, a beautiful girl walks in here, I can't control my feelings..." He teased.

In a burst of courage the girl didn't know she had in her, she kissed him fiercely, knocking him back in surprise onto the bed. The moment their teeth clashed, Ali recoiled holding her mouth. "I-I'm sorry!" She spat out immediately.

Damon chuckled kissing her on the face. "It's alright..." He moved behind her as she stood up, gripping her sides of her pants, her hands shooting towards him as her blushed reddened. Her fingers clumsily started to undo his shirt and pants, stripping him while he stripped her.

She managed to get his belt of his cargo pants, while he already crouched down to pull her pants down to her ankles. His hands traveled around her waist, he smirked as she still wore his boxers. "Really? You're still wear these?" He asked her.

"I... I like the way they feel better than lady's underwear..." She muttered embarrassedly.

"Well you should wear lingerie then, it'd suit you... white laced... They'd look perfect around your bottom." He said to her pulling down the boxers past her legs next, leaving her bottomless. She blushed at him ogling her round hips and ass, as well as her thin slit and decided to simply yank the man's pants and boxers down in one go, leaving his half-hardened erection to hang limply in front of her box. She followed up with his shirt, leaving him the first one nude for once.

"The-there!" She declared, a nervous smile cracking her bright red face. "I-I-I got you nak-nake-naked first!"

"True, you got me... you also beat Shad... you're on a winning streak..." He smiled as he kneeled down, kissing her bottom. "Of course I could just want you like this for a purpose of selfish reasons..." He smiled.

It hardly hit her confidence. He was right. She was on a winning streak! With her emboldened confidence, she gripped Damon's cock tightly, the appendage springing to life in her grasp. "I-I think it likes me..." She joked with an innocent smile.

"Of course you're a tease..." Damon laughed. "I mean what did you think was going to happen, a sexy woman in my bed?" He asked her with a devious grin.

She didn't dignify him with an answer, opting instead to start pumping on his erect mast, feeling it grow harder with every movement of her three fingered hand. Ali paused for only a moment and guided Damon onto his back before continuing, eyeing the head of his penis like a cat would its prey. The quarian gave the fleshy head a small lick, teasing the cock's tip and lapping up the pre that came from it.

"Hey? Ali?" Damon called to her.

"I-Is something wrong?" She asked, afraid she wasn't doing something he liked.

"Just a question..." Damon got ready, to move. "I've been doing some thinking... Would you like a baby?" He asked her.

The thought had crossed her head multiple times since the first, and she had calmed down far more. "I... I'm not entirely sure... I mean, I want a baby, I'm just... not sure if it should be now..."

"You're right. I mean, Nikki has been picturing our baby..." Damon shrugged his shoulders, as she had a hidden smile, laying back in his arms as he laid down on his bed.

A foreign, dark emotion peaked in her mind; jealousy. "I-I won't lose to her!" With a somehow clumsy fluidity, Ali's lower lips had devoured Damon's cock in seconds. She squeaked and squirmed as it throbbed and twitched in response to her tight walls. The heat immediately attacked Damon's groin, his eyes widened as he shot up from the bed turning her around on and putting her on her hands and knees. Damon got behind her as he gave her shapely bottom a smack with his right hand before he began to thrust in to her body. "Well when you're right Ali, you're right..." He smiled as he shoved himself deeper in to her walls, with her body clenching around his shaft.

Ali kept gasping and moaning in a cute, shy manner that only made him even hungrier for her. "It-it feels... so gooood~!" She moaned, grinding her hips into his already harsh thrusts.

Damon slapped her ass watching the flesh jiggle hypnotizing him as he kept thrusting in to her body with anticipation of the feeling hypening. His right hand navigated below her navel on her stomach. "You think you're going to be ready for a child?" He asked her rubbing the area.

"I... I don't know... but who ever really is?" She asked nervously.

"You're right, but you'll be the one giving born to the first ever recorded Human-Quarian baby..." He poked at her.

"Th-that... might not be the case..." She muttered. "Shad and Reni are in the next room over doing something similar..."

"Are you going to let her beat you?" Damon asked, smiling at the next things coming out of her lips.

For once, her confidence wavered, if only slightly. "I... I don't know... these things are decided by nature... and I don't want to-"

"Answer is Hell no..." Damon slapped her ass, disciplining her.

"Eeep! But I don't want to have my baby early and have it not be healthy!" She whined.

"So you better beat them to it, or Shad and Reni will rub it in your face..." Damon smiled.

Ali felt a fire light in her, if only slightly. "I can't guarantee I'll win, but... I can still try!"

"That a girl..." He smiled as he gripped her hips thrusting in to her body.

"So..." Ali tried and press her thighs and hips together, tightening her walls around his mast slightly. "I'm go-going to muh-milk every last drop from you!"

"… careful girl, the moment you get knocked up, your orbs will be producing your own milk... some lucky bastard may get the idea to milk your tits..." Damon teased.

"I hope he has a sweet tooth then," she countered, rubbing her ass into his abs. "I can only imagine him drinking it... every day... maybe even with breakfast, if he asked nice enough."

"You let some random stranger suckle your tits! Ali you dirty girl!" He smacked her ass.

"No," she smiled, blowing him a kiss. "But I'd let you any day."

"Ok... but if Shad says he has a medical license and needs to check you for lumps in your breast... don't believe him, he's no doctor." Damon warned her.

"Why would he?" She asked. "He already has Reni for milk if he wants it. And... I don't mean to argue... but he probably knows more than most doctors about quarian biology."

"He's a desperate man... Your tits are larger than hers... He might get funny ideas..." Damon joked as he thrusted faster in to her womb.

A shrill scream of pure, carnal lust tore out of Reni's throat again. "Somehow, I doubt that," she chuckled nervously.

"Hmm better buy us time..." Damon messaged Shad on his Omni-tool.

 _ **"Dude... I can literally hear you from my room, you're probably scaring the fucking house."**_

 _ **"I am sorry, but Reni is apparently a screamer."**_

" _ **Turn on your sound barriers, Mom is going to be up here to investigate...**_ "

 _ **"Fine, fine..."**_

Damon laughed as he gripped Ali's ass cheeks and kept thrusting in to her pussy, her folds making sucking wet noises as she was dripping with juices, tightening around his shaft. Ali got bold in a sudden burst of lust driven courage and pushed Damon down, beginning to hop up and down his shaft and letting gravity bring her full weight crashing down. "Is-is this okay?!" She asked, her voice a little louder than normal.

"F-fuck!" He groaned out as he slapped her ass, before gripping her bottom bringing her up and down on his body. "Yeah you're doing good... " He chuckled as he felt her walls clamp down on his shaft again, Damon took a deep breath before concentrating on his target. With one last thrust Damon held Ali down as he released a torrent of his seed inside her body, plastering her womb's walls. Damon let out a relieved sigh feeling the sudden relief wash over his body, while Ali gasped feeling the hot seed in her womb, her hands went on her stomach, seeing Damon was still releasing his seed in to her. Damon's flame aura enveloped the two, she fell on top of him sweating. Damon's hands navigated to her bottom, holding her in place.

"That... Is it possible to get addicted to this?" Ali asked in a daze.

Damon was about to break down in a hysterical fit. "Yes..." He chuckled kissing her neck, while giving her ass a good slap again.

(Line break)

Reni let out another ear rending scream as Shad chomped on her neck again, with just enough force to leave a mark. "I didn't peg you for a masochist... earlier suddenly makes so much more sense..." He teased her, rubbing her bulging stomach. About thrice the amount of cum had made its home there, only most of it was residing in her womb.

Reni and Shad were doing a standing fuck, with him behind her right leg raised with his right hand under her right leg holding it up. _**"KEELAH! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCK!"**_ She screamed out feeling Shad thrust in to her body.

"You sound so cute, my little Ren," he hissed in her ear, rubbing her tight sphincter with his nimble digits, numbing her mind with pleasure again.

Reni collapsed on to the floor breathing heavily, while Shad grabbed her legs lifting them up as he reentered her body thrusting wildly in to her pussy again, not done with it as he still hasn't had his fill. "You know... I might move on to a different hole soon," he teased her. "Maybe I'll give you another shot of cum for dinner... or maybe..." He stroked her ass tenderly, teasing at something else entirely.

"Nom not my butt... Please..." She begged, gasping for air, her hands moving to her ass cheeks.

"Oh, really now?" Shad pounded into her abused cunt again and leaned in close. "Because your snatch is telling me you rather like that idea." He massaged her back door with a couple of fingers while his other hand danced across her porcelain like flesh.

"N-no...mmm...please spare that hole... my pussy needs more attention..." She begged.

"Hm... alright," Shad conceded before a wicked grin took up residence. "On one condition. You stay with me for the rest of your life. I won't leave you, you won't leave me. Do we have a deal?" He massaged a small of her back as he talked, driving her mad.

"You're negotiating for my ass?!" She gasped smacking his left hand, with her left.

"You're the one who's begging," Shad snickered.

"You can't fit in it! That's why!" She cried out feeling him thrust in to her pussy.

"Oh really?" Shad let off his load into her already packed womb and cunt before flipping her over. "You think this thing can't fit in this little hole here?" He stroked the inner cheeks tenderly, teasing her with a grin.

"They weren't made for that purpose!" She cried out feeling his tip push against her cheeks.

"Hmm... the way I see it, I can do one of two things with an ass as fat and luscious as this," Shad mock debated. "On one hand, I can use your cheeks to rub one out, that might be fun. On the other hand..." His crown teased the entrance of her back door, knocking on it lightly. "I really feel like filling another hole... decisions, decisions..."

" _ **SHAD SHEPARD!**_ " The intercom lit up with Hannah's voice, causing both Reni and Shad's eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets.

"… In my own defense, she came on to me, and I regret not a damn thing accepting it," he stated. "This has easily been the best few hours of my life." For a moment in his life, he didn't have a care in the world, even if the consequences picked up. "I don't see much of a point anyway. She's the one who's a screamer."

" _ **I could hear you from down stairs! You keep it down!**_ " She snapped at him.

"I literally just put on the soundproofing, mom," he sighed.

"I'm going to take that as a sign, as your room is no longer safe..." Reni sighed as she sat on the floor.

"Ignore her," Shad ordered, forcing her to the bed again. "Anything she hears at this point is on her. Soundproofing is on, so the only way she's hearing your screams is if she's right outside the damn door."

"Don't you want to give me a break, I'm already full of your seed..." She groaned, holding her swelled belly.

"And you look pregnant... but hey," Shad drew her in for a kiss, "that's the goal. Besides, you look kinda cute like that, in a weird way."

"You want to see me fat, don't you?" She asked with a slight monotone.

Shad actually paused at the question. He never honestly thought about what he was actually into between his career as Phantom, making and upgrading his inventions and weapons, and hanging out with the few people he cared for. "I... don't honestly know," he answered honestly. "Never really thought about it before. But the last thing I want is to get in the way of you being a soldier, so if that gets in the way, no."

Reni grabbed her head feeling a sudden rush. "Gah... not a soldier... Security..." She sighed seeing as her rank was a security officer on the Migrant fleet.

"Well... If you want to keep doing what we have been... Phantom and his lovely partner, I mean... you could be," he offered.

"Hey... I got a question... " She said as she looked at him.

Shad smiled and got off her, sitting on the bed next to her. "Shoot."

"If your brother could give me an immune system, and levo DNA... can he enhance someone's abilities?" She asked.

Shad thought for a moment. "In theory, yes, but you'd be hungry as a starved varren depending on what he gave you. The body needs to build those things up, he just sets things up for it."

"So, I couldn't just have one, I need them all to feel complete..." She said as she thought about it.

"Why do you ask and say that?" Shad asked her.

"So, I can get up there in the field with you?" She asked, hitting the jugular for her question.

The thief smiled lovingly and kissed her deeply. "Ren, I love you so much right now. But honestly, I don't care if you aren't as good as me in stealth. A scant few are."

"But if I can get it, it's where I want to be Shad." She confessed.

"Hehehe... then starting tomorrow morning, we're training for it," he told her. "You might not be there now, but trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll be my stunningly beautiful counterpart. My... Wraith."

* _ **Beep...**_ *

Shad's Omni-tool lit up, emergency message... someone got through his fire wall in his inbox. "Oh son of a-" He immediately got on his terminal and checked it. Nothing taken, thankfully, but there was a message at the top of his inbox.

 _ **[See you soon...]**_

 _ **-Ghost**_

"Fuuuuck..." He groaned. "Well shit... Looks like I have company coming over tomorrow." He started to counterhack the turian thief, making sure she didn't get anything.

* _ **Beep**_ *

[ _ **Check out side...**_ ]

 **-Ghost**

Shad sighed and put on a shirt and boxers. "This is gonna be fun," he grumbled, pushing open the shades.

Outside the window in the dark, he saw the tree by his window, a shimmering in the branches. Ghost deactivated her cloaking tech. Shad could never get that cloaking field to work, Ghost however made it work. He did admittedly come close a few times, but it more often than not glitched and fried itself. "Hello there, Ghost," he greeted his rival.

" _ **So... this is where you've hiding...**_ " She said to him, behind her, metallic mask under her hood.

"It's where I live," he deadpanned. "My brother lives here too, if you want to ogle him again."

"Ogle? Oh, you mean that Red biotic, I'm not here for pleasure _**Phantom.**_ " She said to him.

"Then what do you want, Ghost?" He asked her.

"A warning... The Council authorized a Spectre here, they're after your brother... looks like they were planning something behind the scenes... they're planning on striking soon.." She warned him.

"Tch... was wondering when they'd go for broke on him... Thanks for the warning. So, what is it you want as payment? You and I both know that you wouldn't be doing this for free."

"I'll call it a favor, that you now owe me..." She explained, seeing that information was not cheap to come by.

"You realize this is how a lot of porn starts?"

"Don't kid yourself, you're out of my league... besides my father is already trying to expose Saren, he's doing something beyond Citadel Space..." She pondered but decided to keep it down for another time.

"First of all, I seem to recall outclassing you last time we met. Second of all, if you need help, ask. He's one turian I don't trust."

"Cheating does not count as out classing..." She pointed at him.

"Finally, I don't think I need to start a porno when I'm already lived on," Shad grinned cockily. "With someone I love to boot."

"This conversation is over..." She said disappearing from the cloaking field, he had to wonder how did she find him so fast.

"I might need to check the rig... proxies might be acting up since I shut that part down..." He sighed and turned to Reni.

"Are we in trouble?" She asked Shad, since he's known not to dismiss intel.

"Us? No. Ghost has always been better with tech than most, I'm not surprised she's the one who found us. Damon on the other hand..."

"You...uh... should've asked who the Spectre was..." She pointed out.

"I had Veronica worm into the Spectre database when I heard, I'm either getting a list of candidates or an actual profile. Failing that, I'm monitoring all the comm channels and incoming and outgoing ships for Spectre activity. And telling Damon as soon as I get dressed." With his breakdown done, he headed for the bathroom and waved to Reni. "Wanna join? We both probably reek of sweat and sex."

"Sure... I got a weird feeling of... something in my head, I can't describe the feeling..." She sighed as she stepped in the shower.

Shad's gaze hardened. "Looks like I have something to talk about after," Shad sighed and joined her.

"I don't get headaches though..." She was under a time graze from Damon's biotic influence on her mind in full affect, so at a command she could be moved.

"I know you don't. It isn't a headache. It's something else I have to talk with Damon over," the thief sighed. "He put something in you, right?"

"What? When?" She asked "He didn't put anything in me..."

"Aaaand he wiped your memory... Great..."

"No I remember talking to him, about you and how to get close to you, he told me about your traits and personality, then I asked him what could I do... he said something about me being my own woman, and fighting for what I want, something about a deal with his powers but ultimately told me it's too dangerous." She said.

"… I'll talk to him about it, just... don't worry. I'll fix it, I promise. By the way, you probably talked about that deal, he gave you a freebie and wiped your memory to keep it from me." Shad washed her shoulders and winced. "Fucking hell... I went to town on your neck and shoulder..."

"I can't say that happened, I would've remembered something..." She said seeing she wasn't in Damon's room that long.

"Okay... how about we play a game? You ask me a question, I ask you one back. I don't intend that to be well... Untrusting, but I do want to know what happened while you find out more about me. That sound alright?" Shad ran his soapy hands down her hips.

The biotic influence in her mind reacted harshly seeing as it was on to Damon, fabricating false memories, while trying to get away from the offender. "This uh...shower is a little small, you know I can probably just take a quick shower outside in the main bathroom..." She said with a awkward laugh.

"Or I can get out and we can still talk, take turns," he offered.

"I could really use a shower... You know, wash out all the stuff... before it starts to stick..." She gestured to the mess all over her.

"I'm not telling you to get out. And frankly, the subject of what happened is clearly making you uncomfortable. No... I wanna get to know you a bit better and I want you to know me a bit more. Hell, I'll even start. What is it you like? You know, hobbies, stuff like that."

"Well I think I told you about my secret about Ali... " She said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I recall," he replied. "Anything else?"

"Training, range practice, and tinkering with tech... " She tried to think of some other things.

Shad decided to get a bit smart and pinched her butt, offering her an idea. "Pain."

"Ow! Hey!" She slapped his chest, rubbing her bottom. "Completely uncalled for, save it for the sack..." She groaned feeling a purple mark on her bottom.

"Fine, fine..." He chuckled, giving her a quick kiss. "Alright, anything you wanna ask me that you don't know already"

"Yeah, how did someone like Ghost find the Phantom?" She asked Shad.

"She's an expert at tracking signals. My usual method of doing things off Mindoir is using planted units in my target's complexes, controlled by me while I 'sleep' with my rig on. I always figured she'd be the first, if not only person capable of tracking me down, even with all my precautions. But that'll change when I get off Mindoir."

"Will it? Or will someone else outsmart the phantom?" She asked.

"Haha... my turn, but that just means I get to ask you two. Anyway, there's a reason I've been saving chits for so long. I want to make my own ship, stealthy enough to glide under most, if not all systems, and fast enough to get in and out before I'm noticed. Strong enough to take down pursuing ships without sacrificing speed too."

"That's a Hell of a dream..." She smirked crossing her arms across her chest.

"One I intend to make a reality. Who knows? It could happen really soon."

* _ **Hacking complete, Spectre Tela Vasir located...**_ *

"Thank you, Veronica," Shad smiled before embracing Reni. "Wait... Tela Vasir? She's the Council's blood varren... that Asari has used questionable tactics in order to bring her targets in." Tela Vasir was also working for the Shadow Broker, and it wasn't a good Idea to get on the Shadow Broker's bad side, seeing as an information war against the intel broker is not a good idea. "Fuck... this got very complicated... Veronica, wipe all my room's footage... except me and Ren's fun," he ordered his assistant. "Alright, time to fire off my questions and let you finish up with yours. Is there any kind of fabric texture you prefer? I know you don't know too many given your limited exposure to them, but it'll be nice to know making your armor. Second, is there any kinks I should know about other than you being a masochist? Your pleasure is my own, after all."

"You take these questions to a whole new level Shad... I didn't realize you have this perverse nature in you..." She sighed seeing as she was expecting him to be a little more... reserved.

Shad gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sorry about that... I just want you to have as good a time with me as possible while we're together. I can change the question if you want. And for the record, I have you to thank for that, you minx."

"Well... I... the thing is, I guess I fancied the idea of being... you know... spanked..." She murmured playing with her hair.

"Heh... thought you were a masochist and I damn well called it," Shad smirked. "And the other thing? What kind of textures you like?"

"Hey! Being spanked doesn't make me a masochist!" She snapped, pouting.

"First of all, don't change the subject. Second off all, it totally does. You are getting a high off pain. And those screams earlier were not at all of discomfort or total pain. You liked what I was doing." The thief smiled at her and embraced her a little tighter. "But, I'll drop that subject... for now. Now then, clothes? What do you like?"

"Depends... I was confined in my suit for most of my life, you do realize this right?" She asked Shad.

"I acknowledged that. I mentioned it after I asked originally. But from what you have tried on, what do you like. For example, I like clothes that are soft or silky and breath, but an extra layer on top to block out the cold."

"Yeah... Quarians aren't really adept to the cold... the appeal wears off of us very quickly. Rannoch was Arid, warm, and dry... you can imagine the implications how our species developed." She explained to Shad.

"So, something like what I have for now, I can make adjustments on the under layer as needed. And yeah, humanity has grown with shifting climates. Cold in one part of the year, hot on the others, so I get what you're saying. Alright, you get to ask me one... nah, two more questions before I finish us both up."

"Besides Phantom being wanted by a lot of people... do you have any... enemies?" She asked.

Shad had to think that over for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Hm... Ghost is my rival, but that doesn't exactly count. The one person I can think of is this real piece of shit I had to fight on one of my jobs. Some bastard named Kei Leng. He couldn't hit me, but I couldn't land a kill shot on him. He was discharged from duty after I leaked his more... distasteful methods to the Alliance military. On top of the crippling I gave him, I doubt he'll be a problem anymore. But still, he's alive. That alone gives me a reason to think he might come back somehow. Alright, last question?"

"So... are you and Damon on, you know... good terms?" She asked.

"Mmmn... That's a tough one. I mean, there isn't bad blood between us, and I understand his methods. Hell, I agree with some of them for the most part. But sometimes, he goes a little too far for my tastes... granted, I can be a sadistic bastard if I need or want to be, but I still have some morals. I don't kill unless I have to, try to keep civilians out of it as much as possible. Outside of that, I could care less. And that last bit is... iffy. I couldn't care less about most people. A lot of them are shallow and quick to change their views depending on the news and trends."

"So what are you saying about him? He actively seeks to kill... innocents?" She asked, worrying if his brother actively sought out people to kill.

"No... but he won't hesitate if it means getting his job done. He doesn't look to kill innocents, but if they're the enemy or in his way of a job, they're fair game to him. Me? I like to be crafty. End it without bloodshed if I can."

"So let me get this straight... Rare biotic who can bend the laws of nature... add a bit of a psychopath in to him..." Her face went white seeing the destruction Damon could cause.

Shad sighed and tried to find a way to word it. "No, he just... He's like a charging bull or a train. Unless someone veers his course or moves them out of his way, he isn't going to stop. It isn't that he wants to, it's that he will if he has to. Does that make any sense?"

"Are you sure?" She asked worried about the future.

"Honestly? I don't entirely know. That's how he grew up, but people can change. I doubt he'd derive pleasure or joy from going on a slaughter in a settlement, but I can't make any promises there."

"… Yeah I can see why... but diverting off my other question, should I be worried about my well being?" She asked him.

"No... I swear on my life, I won't let you die... not if I can help it," he growled, his pupils glowing yellow slightly.

"Umm... no I mean... he has those... I want you eyes..." She corrected herself, causing Shad's serious nature to be shattered like ice.

"If he so much as touches you in that way... I will ruin any chance of him being N7," he seethed. "Reni... I love you... so much... and I'm not about to let anything happen to you."

"Wait ruin his chances?" She asked.

Shad let out a sigh and hugged her tighter. "Don't worry about it... He isn't going to do anything to you, so I don't have to do anything to him."

(Line Break)

Damon's left eye was glowing like a very bright red light, as he listened in to the conversation between the two.

 _ **Ruin my chances huh? I got your number you son of a bitch...**_

Damon moved his right hand over Ali's left thigh as she was sleeping. The renegade got up from his bed getting dressed quickly. Tying his combat boots, Damon sighed as he grabbed his jacket before heading out the door. "I'm heading out, don't wait up!" Damon announced as he marched his way down the stairs. "Nikki come on I got to drop you off!" Damon shouted out to his best friend.

"Got it!" The purple haired shop keeper yelled back before rushing down. "So, what's happening? You wouldn't be heading out of here right now if nothing was going on."

"Hmm nothing, just got to clear my head, now get your ass on that bike.." He chuckled, placing on his bike helm, activating the visor.

Nikki chuckled lightly and put on her helmet. "Fine, fine." She sat down on the bike behind her friend and wrapped her arms around him.

Damon kicked the bike off the ground as the mass effect drive kicked in zooming out to the commercial district where her shop is located. A blockade of parked C-SEC vehicles could be seen blocking his pathway on the road.

 _ **The Fuck...?**_

Damon slowed down his bike, nearing the blockade.

"Damon!" Shad shouted over the comm line. "Where the fuck are you?!"

Damon winced as he felt that through his left ear. "F-Fuck!"

"Dude, they sent a Spectre after you! Asari chick, crazy as hell! Her name is Tela Vasir, stay on guard!"

Damon immediately stopped the bike in front of the C-SEC transports. The officers paused seeing the suspect, Reb and black camo bike helmet visor, breather included, with the same camo design for his jacket, while wearing dark grey cargo pants, and black boots. "Well they don't know who I am right now, I'll just drop you off... I don't see a Spectre here, and these assholes don't have authority here to request identification... they need a Spectre." Damon said as at the moment he couldn't see Tela Vasir. Damon slowly moved his bike forward only to be stopped by two Turian C-SEC officers.

"Be careful..." Nikki muttered so only Damon could hear her. "That bitch could still be here..."

Damon stared at the turians through his black visor on his helmet, concealing his face. "Can I help you?" Damon asked the two C-SEC officers, while seeing that there were a lot of vehicles from Citadel Security here.

"Actually yes, you can," a woman's voice replied, not too far behind him. Sure enough, and asari in Spectre colors. "We're looking for a man called Damon Shepard."

Damon discreetly hit a homing beacon for the tenth street reds on his bike, homing an emergency message, it was going to take a few minutes for them to discreetly respond to scope out what's going on, and Damon had to just distract long enough, or he was going to fight his way out. "Is that right...?" Damon asked through his helmet.

"Indeed," the asari replied. "The Council has called him in for reasons I am not allowed to disclose."

 _ **Right the 'Council.' The Armali Council called in a favor from the Asari Councilor.**_

"Oh well, I wish you luck on your endevor..." Damon cheekily said, as he was stopped from going forward.

"Hold on..." She said, placing a hand on his bike's hull. "We are not yet certain who you are under that helmet of yours."

"I don't think that's any concern of yours lady, I'm just trying to get some food in my stomach..." Damon informed her.

"Oh, but it is," Tela repleid. "Take off your helmet."

"You going to make me?" Damon asked blinking under his helmet.

"As a Spectre, I have every right and power to do so. Take. Off. Your. Helmet."

"You're absolutely right... but you see my seal is jammed..." Damon snickered under his helmet, as he got off his bike. "Nikki, take the bike back to the House..." Damon said to her under his helmet, hoping she wasn't going to say something stupid about saying his name.

"You got it," she replied, taking the controls and speeding back to his house.

"So... how are we going to do this, 'Spectre'?" Damon asked as she was going to ask for his identification.

"I can fry the lock on that helmet of yours and force it off, unless you have identification," the asari told him.

"You strippers don't quit do you?" Damon asked as his red eyes ignited through his helmet.

Shad lined up a shot from his window, his Widow outfitted with warp ammo. "Come on Reds... just get there already," he hissed under his breath.

One of the Tenth Street Reds paged the base. "Red's in trouble," he muttered over the comm. "C-Sec and a Spectre, Asari."

"Oh Shit C-SEC... Spectre located..." The comm replied signaling the crew to get together. " Alright continue to observe the situation we'll be there in several minutes... and...Well uh.. For Humanity?" The responder asked. Shad's finger itched the trigger, readying to fire the moment the guns were off Damon.

"For humanity," the scout growled in response.

Damon glared at the Spectre. "Yeah you caught me... I'm Damon Shepard... the _**Red Biotic**_..." Damon laughed as he looked around him.

"For humanity!" A Tenth Street commander shouted before a barrage of bullets hit the C-Sec blockade, sending them into chaos.

Damon slammed his right fist in to the ground causing a biotic explosion ingniting the vehicles to detonate. Shad grinned savagely and took his shot, the barrier and armor around the Asari spectre basically exploding as the bullet hit where her skull was, leaving her open to all attacks. "Light her up, Damon!" The thief cheered.

"What?!" Tela shouted in shock. "Where the hell was there a sniper?!" Damon summoned two warp red blades twirling them around slicing the concrete below them as he made several biotic charges to C-SEC heavies, gaining his fellow gang members support, Damon then followed up by kicking her to the ground placing the blades between her neck, ready to slice. "Wait, wait!" She shouted. "Let me go! Just let me go, and I'll make this whole attempt on you and all others go away! I work for the Shadow Broker, I can make it happen!"

"Right, and the Armali council will just forget about me until the next attempt... you Asari are all the fucking same, greedy little technology hoarders... While we have built our way up from nothing but sticks and fucking stones..." Damon glared at her.

"You're looking at the wrong race," she challenged. "You want greedy technology hoarders, you get a quarian. You want scientists and elite commandos, you get and Asari."

"You're nothing but strippers with a God complex, you think I give a damn of what you have to say about anything?!" Damon snapped as the red electrical blades sparked ready to slice.

"She's reaching for something," Shad warned him. "Want me to take another shot?"

"…... " Damon moved his left foot off her chest. "Get out... and if I so much as find another agent come at us again... I'll find you, I don't care if you are friends with the Shadow Broker... because I'll kill you both..." Damon warned her as he removed the blades.

Tala nodded nervously and scrambled away, the Reds cheering in victory and jeering the retreating Spectre. "Damn though... who took that shot?" The commander asked. "Bastard's getting a promotion for that. There isn't a perch for miles."

"So we have like... several minutes before the authorities respond..." A tenth street red said holding a grenade launcher.

Like ants in the rain, the gang quickly scattered to get out of the area and back to one of their safe houses. Damon quickly took off as he made his way back to the house. "That... was fucking close," Shad sighed as his brother came in the door. "Didn't hurt your ear, did I? I didn't mean to shout but... panic."

"Nearly blew out my ear drum, can still hear the ringing." Damon growled, sticking his left pinky in his ear shaking it.

"Yeah... Sorry 'bout that..." Shad muttered embarrassed.

"Nikki! Looks like you'll be staying here for a few days, until this blows over!" Damon yelled for her, as he took off his helmet.

"I'll call in sick," she replied, pulling out her omni tool.

"So... what exactly happened?" John asked, rubbing his ears. "That damn Widow Shad fired off scared the whole house shitless."

"Yeah... Spectre was here with a whole bunch of C-SEC..." Damon laughed as he threw his bloody jacket on to the floor by his bike.

"So... Who'd Shad take a shot on, are you okay, and is the bitch dead?" Jane asked him.

"No, she's gone..." Damon moved past the group in to the living room.

"Shad shot at the stripper," Reni told them. "Her head would have been a pulp if she was anyone else. From what Shad saw, she had a shield, a barrier, and armor up. Strong ones too, otherwise she'd be brain dead at best."

"Jesus..." John muttered, glancing at the thief cautiously. "Remind me not to be downwind of Shad on a sniper..."

"Eh, Damon did better," Shad shrugged. "Blew up their transportation in seconds and forced the asari to flee. Would've taken me like... forty seconds at least to do that. I'm good, but Damon's better when it comes to crowd control."

"Crowd control huh?" Damon asked, grabbing his dr. Pepper from the fridge.

"Well... yeah," Shad shrugged. "You literally flattened them. Why?"

"Hmmm... No matter, I have to get ready." Damon said as he made his way up stairs.

"No, no, hang on," Shad sighed. "First of all, what is wrong with what I said? It was a compliment."

"Duffle bags, got to pack... because Stripper bitch face will surely come back..." Damon pointed out seeing he never trusted her.

"Fine... there's something I wanted to talk about anyway," Shad sighed, following his brother up.

"Can it be like later? Because I got to pack like... a lot before my room is raided." Damon chuckled waving his left hand over the door control.

"Damon, I want to know what the hell you did to Reni," the thief stated.

"Beg pardon?" Damon asked, stepping in to his room.

"She's been acting weird since you talked to her."

"Well she's always weird, asking weird questions and bringing weird opinions in the conversation." Damon retorted while turning on the light.

"Yeah, but that doesn't conflict against her character. Dodging subjects and getting skittish when I ask her what happens between starting that 'deal' and leaving it however?"

"Whoa man, whatever is happening between you and your love crisis... has nothing to do with me, besides I got plans..." Damon said to him crouching down.

"Damon, I don't care about what happened between you," Shad sighed. "I just want to know if you did anything and to break it off if you did."

"Did I offer her abilities to get close to you? Yes. Did she try to pay me off with meaningless credits and favors? Also yes..." Damon responded while Ali yawned and shifted from the covers of his bed.

"Did you give her anything beforehand?" Shad asked. "And leave anything behind if you took it back?"

"Was going to, but then I thought... man this person has nothing to give me..." Damon responded.

"Damon... she means so much to me..." Shad sighed. "Look, I know something happened. I don't care what."

"She probably has cold feet or... something, and like I always say, there are always more to look up..." Damon pointed out.

"But if you did something, I need to know, because she literally came onto me offering sex. Not at all in her character."

"Well, be more aware of your surroundings and make the first move, I mean letting her do it? Bitch move." Damon laughed.

"I'm not having this conversation. Look... her eyes were flickering between her usual blue... and red. The same red as your biotics."

"…. Well... it is possible a strand got left behind after saving her." Damon wondered.

"I don't care what it was," Shad sighed. "I don't care unless it helps her, like her being able to live without that damn suit. But please... as your brother... leave her alone."

"Oh are you worried your big bro will steal Ren-Ren?" Damon asked Shad, while tossing four duffle bags..

"No," Shad grumbled. "But I am worried about what you'd be willing to do with such a test subject."

"Test subject?" Damon asked.

"If you added something after that rescue, hell, even when you did it, that'd make her a prime candidate to test what your powers can do," Shad continued. "Raising her libido, controlling her actions, hell even mental suggestions. But doing it to someone who just wanted to get closer to someone or wanted to better herself? How does that make you any better than the Asari and Council scientists you hate so much? Enemies and prisoners of war? Fine. But innocents and people you live with?"

"So many accusations, I am completely offended!" Damon said as he opened up his drawers tossing in numerous items.

Shad felt a pang of guilt but squashed it. Like hell he was going to back down right now, with Reni as a person on the line. "Look, if you didn't do anything, I'm sorry. But if you did, I'm only asking that you stop. That's all. Alright?"

"Reni is a little nosey... a tease... flirtatious... hates my guts and refuses to thank me... like in a non-sarcastic way..." Damon scoffed.

"… Damon... please... as a favor to your brother... if you did something, stop. That's all I ask."

Damon's eyes traveled to him. "You already condemned me guilty, bringing this up... I mean forshame... tsk, tsk, tsk..." Damon pulled out a Katana shotgun checking the thermal clip.

"Well, are they unfounded?" Shad asked. "I mean, the evidence is there. Behavior changes, temporary changes to appearance..."

"You mean the spark that little push I gave to throw her towards you?" Damon asked his little brother.

Shad thought for a moment and sat down. "If that was your intent, I'm sorry, and thank you. But just... no more."

"No, no, no, I'll remove it right now, and she'll shatter like ice around you... " Damon said engulfing his red aura.

"… Explain," the thief said in a low growl.

"I raised her dopamine levels, to cause her to act on her infatuation with you... she took the next step. I remove that... and well, they go back to normal levels." Damon pointed out, as he sat on his desk's chair.

"So?" Shad asked. "Doesn't change what happened. Nor her feelings to me."

"Of course not, just the Passion, the drive, and the experience... Instinct took over and took you for a ride." Damon explained.

"So what?" Shad asked. "For all intents and purposes, that was her own instincts. You may have given them a nudge, but they were still hers. It's not like taking that away takes her own instincts."

"Yeah imagine that when she has been doing that for you for years, I strip it, back to square one... so you really want to take that away from her... I mean she'll just end up coming back for me to give her these..." Damon showed him several orbs.

"Then I'll stop her," the thief challenged. "Give her something else to want or to focus on."

"You can only prop her focus up for so long... I give you credit where it is due though..." Damon congratulated Shad's attempts so far. "So just give the word and I'll strip it from her right now."

Shad thought about it for a moment and decided to dig for answers. "What else would taking it do? Wouldn't she still want those anyway? And let's be honest, raising her dopamine levels like that would have made her wake me up the moment she got in my room. I know for a fact that you did something else. So the only question there is 'what was it?'"

"Hmm imagine a hole in your heart... It just can't be filled after feeling that rush of passion flood her veins, the boldness... she was determined, she knew what she wanted and had to have it... I gave her a taste of it, and now you... yes you are asking me to ween her off of it... it's not a simple process of just asking, it's like ripping a bandage off your scab, and possibly opening up the wound again..." Damon was going through the details on it.

"… I think I can more than handle it," Shad replied.

"Careful, it comes with a price... if you're willing to pay for it... But I can fix this solution with a simple contract, and make her whole." Damon smiled.

"What could I possibly have to give you?" Shad asked cautiously.

"Oh no not you, it was her, I wanted to feed off of for my biotic amplifying ability, to meld with a person like her... had to test out my mind dominating abilities on someone." Damon pointed out.

Shad clenched his fist and glared, though he quickly calmed down and relaxed himself. "What do you want then?"

"I asked Reni, though she rejected and said she didn't want to hurt you, blah, blah, blah, said even if she was single blah, blah.. Told her I didn't have to take her virginity and stuff blah, blah, down the line removing an ability... blah, blah, blah, used her as a test subject to increase her attraction."

"Just get to the point, Damon," Shad demanded. "If I have something you want, just spit it out already."

"Nah, you see... If I was to finish my evaluation with Reni, I could apply my ability to your amps... help you predict enemy movements." Damon pointed out. "I mean you had your fill with her, and it wasn't the process you wanted, but I can fix that... with your consent of course... either way I'll get what I need through the easy way..." Damon smiled, as he pulled up a data pad with schematics.

"So... you want to have sex with her?" Shad asked. "Or not even vag penetration, just a quick roll in the hay?"

"I was close of getting an evaluation score off of you, but... listen, bro... if I did have sex with Reni, there could be... eh... complications... " Damon said.

"So... you want us to go back at it then?" Shad asked uncertainly.

"No, I mean... listen when I fuck... I realized that my biotics... Completely envelope the person I'm doing it with."

"So Reni and you is out... so you want me and her to get back at it then?"

"You're not even letting me finish bro, you already caused the biotics within her to become self-aware of your questioning... I have to remove it, so no more influence is left from her... Anyways the biotic cells didn't die with in Ali... in fact, they infected her."

Shad rolled his hand in a gesture to continue. "Go on."

"So... say if you just knocked her up... And I finished my evaluation... if my biotic cells infect her... they infect the fetus as well, it needs something to latch on to..." Damon said seeing as the cells would react harshly.

"So, my kid would be a red biotic?" Shad asked. "… What would need to be done to prevent that from happening? What is it you're asking me to do here?"

"I have to remove the influence, or it'll infect the next host... If I do this I prevent my influence from infecting your prodigy, but I also reset Reni's mind... I mean, think about it... what happened last time when my biotics were on you? It detected your biotic amps, and fried them... I'm no scientist, but these things are transmittable, and needs to spread to survive and evolve... Ali being probably one to give birth to the First Red biotic Human-Quarian...Originally I wanted to see how far Reni was willing to go, from wanting the abilities, I wanted to test her out on the outcomes to my theories... for good reason of course..." Damon pointed out.

"… Okay, point for you for actually having a legitimate reason for testing it, but what is it that needs to be done and what would happen?" Shad asked him, starting to get a little worried.

"Well I could remove my influence off of her and prevent your bastard from being infected... first option... second option is playing at the wait and see approach so I need sonic grams... because if this thing is indeed... sentient and aware, it would manipulate the gene code of whatever 'could' be growing in her...so it'd be like taking our reproductive cells and genetically swapping out the bad for good... you know those gene therapy crap documentaries, the babies born from eleven fathers from the labs?" Damon asked him.

Shad nodded his head and started to think. "I recall, but what would removing your influence actually do? You said something about her memories, didn't you?"

"It'd... warp it a bit, seeing when it took over." Damon pointed out. "So, she might not even remember what occurred... probably go in to shock when she finds out she's pregnant with your child... I doubt that'll look good on you, when accusations will fly..." Damon added.

"… What are the odds of avoiding that kind of warp happening and what negative effects would the Red biotics have on my child?" Shad asked, still weighing his options. "I can deal with my baby being a Red, but I don't want it to be to the point where it's basically not even my child genetically or it even being a stillborn."

"Well we're brothers, so it's still going to be family... just awkwardly possibly both of ours... I have no idea how it works... it's just theoretically speaking." Damon sighed seeing he was not a scientist.

"And the chances of her memories being altered like you said?" Shad pressed.

"Theoretically speaking, whatever went on her noggin for when you two were getting on could fade..." Damon sighed.

"Fuck..." Shad growled.

"So what do you want to do 'Phantom'? Choice is yours..." Damon asked, seeing Shad was having a crisis going on in his mind.

The thief thought it through over and over again. The pros, the cons, but most importantly, how it would affect his new lover. "… What else would leaving the influence do? Would she eventually go back to how she was when we met, and what about that 'addiction?' Would she not have it?"

"Well you see... she's incomplete, and needs the abilities I offered to subside her... "

"What would I need to do to ensure she gets them?" Shad asked.

"Well Reni stepped out of the contract, she full fills it, I'll fix her."

Shad crossed his arms and stared at his brother. "What does that entail?"

Damon turned around his chair handing him the contract. "Read the fine print." Damon pointed at the screen, putting his hands behind his back and kicked his feet up. "Sign for her stead and I'll fix her... but she really should have read the document before accepting the first taste... I did warn her, seeing I had no idea what would happen if she just took one and left." Damon mentioned. "Buuuut... since I feel so kind hearted... You're going to owe me a favor, and when I come to call upon that favor... whatever I ask Shad, you will not deny it... Because if you do, well you just reset the chalk board... and I'd be less than inclined to ever help you again..." Damon warned him.

"…. So I agree to owe you any one favor, you finish what you gave Reni?"

"Just the one..." Damon informed him.

"… I think this goes without saying since you're not that kind of guy, but it cannot put my lover or my child at risk."

"Whatever I ask, remember..." Damon said handing him the contract reminded.

Shad growled and decided to bite the bullet. "Fine..." He hissed, signing it quickly. "One favor. Anything you need or want from Shad or Phantom is yours."

"Good..." Damon engulfed his left hand over the data pad with Reni's life signature. "There... diluted but fixed, she should seem sharper, a little more faster... stronger, and more perceptive..." Damon explained seeing he only gave Reni the package to complete her.

"Fine," Shad sighed. "Thanks for that, man. I'll see ya later." The thief turned on his heel and left the room, trying to think about if he should tell Reni what he did or not.

"That only took forever," Nikki chuckled, coming in as Shad left. That joking looked quickly turned into a more serious one as the door closed, however. "I didn't hear anything, don't worry about that. But you two seemed to be talking a while. Did something happen?"

"No problem, just dealing with... an issue, it's sorted out though." Damon gave her an assuring smile.

"Alright, I trust ya," the shopkeeper grinned.

"Anyways, looks like you'll be sleeping here for a few days, till this blows over..." Damon sighed seeing as that situation with the Spectre has put them all on edge.

"Hey, did something happen to Reni recently? She looked kinda... bloated, I guess? I have no idea how to describe it."

"...She rolled in the hay with my brother..." Damon sighed, as he scratched the back of his head.

Her eyes widened at the implications. "Damn... I don't think I need any more information than that. So, am I sleeping in the guest room then? Ali's out in your bed and Shad's recently entered a relationship with Reni, so I'm guessing that's going to be where she sleeps for now."

"Fuck that, you get to bunk with me." Damon smiled as he grabbed her by the waist pulling her up to his chest.

"Likin' the sound of that," she giggled. "But let's be real for a minute. Do you honestly think that bitch is going to come back? Between you threatening her with swords and Shad's devastating and damn near impossible shot, I think she'll be scared for a damn long time."

"Yeah... I do, she'll come back in a different way, possibly through some sort of other group." Damon knew Spectres were no joke, they'd break the law to get the job done.

The shop keeper frowned at the thought. "Think we should have Shad start putting traps up soon then? You and I both know how well that ends for people who trip them."

"Probably... for the best." Damon said as he thought what the worst that could happen was.

"Yeah, well... hopefully he can get that done soon..." Nikki gave him a small smile. "We'll get through it though. We always do."

"Soooo quick question to ask you... When are we going to stop beating around the bush?" Damon asked his best friend.

"About you? I'll be honest, been waiting for you to make the first move for a while now," she replied.

"Ah yes let me just go back in time and fuck you behind your own store counter top... " Damon joked, pretending to have a good excuse.

"Don't be a wise ass," Nikki growled playfully.

"Smart ass is the word you were going for... And being one is just one of my favorite traits." Damon snidely said.

"Eh, tomato to..." The purple haired human yawned in the middle of her sentence. "moto... fuck, I'm tired... Think we can just hit the hay for tonight? It's been a long day..."

"Long day? You got to be pulling my fucking leg. You ran away, I did all the bloody work babe..." Damon sighed.

"Yeah, well stress burns through mental energy like crazy," she countered. "But that's an argument for another day. I just wanna go to bed right now."

"You're no fun..." Damon groaned.

"I'll wake you up with a blow job tomorrow," she offered, a coy grin on her tired face.

"Yyyyyeeeahh... no, I'd rather not have that be your first experience at meeting Little Damon..." He joked.

"Fiine..." Nikki collapsed on his bed, narrowly missing Ali. "So, coming to sleep with us, or do Ali and I have to sleep with each other?"

Damon rolled his eyes, as he made his way to the bed kicking off his clothing except his boxers, and spooning Ali who was already naked under the covers. "Night..." He groaned closing his eyes for the night.

(line break)

 _Well, hope you all will stop complaining about the redux now. Yeah, we fucked up, but there's a line between flaming an author and giving advice and grievances. Mainly in the way you word it. But looking past that, we fixed all those 'mistakes' that I didn't personally think mattered too much, despite wanting to stop Starknight myself a few times since it is predominantly his story and premise. It's before the actual fucking game starts! What's the big deal?! He'd go back to normal when we get there at the very least! And the thing about Shad you were all so wound up over? He isn't leaving anytime soon. He might be pulled back on the spotlight a bit, but he is sure as hell not fading into the background. Hell, he might even be the star in a couple future fics and_ _Damon_ _being the helper. So yeah, sorry about the hiccup. But next time, be a bit nicer about it. Being a writer is tough. Hell, I can barely pick up the ball sometimes with Starknight, let alone on the stuff on my own page._

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

 _ **Here's a redo of Redux, apologies for the mishap... I apologize for going against Damon's and Demon's roots.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


	3. Last One out brings the pain!

_**6:30 AM...**_

Snoring could be heard in Damon's bed as Damon slowly got up seeing the rays of the sun began to beam through his curtains. "..eeh... fuck you too sun." Damon groaned. Rubbing his eyes, he checked on both his left and right seeing Ali and Nikki still sound asleep.

"Good morning, Damon," Erica greeted him.

Damon grabbed the pillow behind him, putting it on the top of his head. "Christ my head hurts..." He groaned in pain, scooting to the end of the bed.

"Would you like me to get a water and aspirin ready?" The VI asked him. "Or is your headache for another reason?"

"Nah, I just had a couple shots of my experimental Vodka... " Damon sighed activating his red aura, veins around his face started to glow, compensating as pain killers. "Better..." He stated getting up from his mattress.

The VI hummed in acknowledgement. "Damon, Shad is currently out in the yard. He has his tools and traps with him. Should I notify your parents?"

 _ **Why the fuck does he have his tools and traps?**_

"The Hell?" Damon asked, as he quickly got dressed before moving down stairs to see what the fuss was.

Shad just finished installing a new trap at the tree line to the house and wiped his forehead. "Damn... these things are taking forever," he sighed before picking up his things. "Alright, where's the next place I should hit? Don't think I got the silos and storage houses yet..."

Damon appeared right behind Shad. "The fuck are you doing?" Damon asked his little brother.

"Setting up traps, don't trust that Spectre to stay away... or unwanted guests," the thief replied, hefting a shovel over his shoulder.

"At six in the morning?" Damon asked him.

"I... I'm trying to think of how to break shit to Reni," he sighed.

"….. I wouldn't, I mean she'll just think you used her..." Damon suggested while watching him dig.

"Um... where is this thought process coming from? If anything, it'd be her using me since I owe you and she gets the powers."

"Well I could wipe your memory of it, making you guilt free?" He offered seeing as he had the ability.

"No way," Shad denied, shaking his head. "I'm not treating her like I do most other people. I'm going to be honest with her. I just can't figure out how to word it..." He leaned the shovel against a tree with his other bags. "I don't honestly think it's that big a deal. I owe you a favor, big woop. But I'm more worried about if she'll see it as something bad or not."

"Oh yeah, that's right big favor..." Damon remembered that deal.

"Yeah, but the problem isn't so much in explaining it so much as how to bring it up. I can't exactly go, 'Hey, my brother fucked with your mind and body chemistry again and I took a favor to spare your memory.'"

"I can just straight up and tell her, I mean low risk for me." Damon smiled looking down at the mound of dirt.

"Yeah, but shit like that isn't going to be free, is it?" Shad asked.

"Well you already owe me one big favor, so it's not like I'm giving her anything. Just breaking a glass vase on her head... figuratively speaking." Damon corrected himself.

The younger Shepard sighed and tried to think it over a bit. "I... I think I want to tell her myself," he sighed. "It's more of a matter of being responsible for it than pride. Otherwise, I would."

"Well I could say I did it on my own free will and just told my idiot brother, who was too busy ogling her to notice..." Damon also added.

"Damon, I'd really just rather tell her myself," Shad sighed. "I appreciate the gesture, but... I'm serious about her. I'm not about to gabble on not telling her myself and losing her because of it."

"Fine, fine, it'd go much easier, and a lot less hair pulling..." Damon chuckled putting his hands on his hips.

"Don't tempt her, that was one of the screams," Shad grinned mischievously.

"Oh I meant your hair... like in chunks... why do you think I keep my hair shaved to a thin stubble?" Damon asked.

"Because it makes you look like that video game character you liked? I think his name was Cole McGrath?" The thief asked teasingly as he picked his things up.

"Ha, ha, ha... tell me when you have bald spots on your head..." Damon said as he looked at the mound. "So what kind of traps are you planting?" He asked.

"Laser tripwires hooked up to various environmental hazards and weapons, barbed wire mines, the like. I made sure to key everyone in the house into them so none of us trip them on accident." Shad stomped on the mound a couple of times. "See? Now, if I wasn't keyed in or you, I'd need immediate medical attention or I'd be dead. Not liking my odds for either of those, mainly because I'd be a cripple in one leg if the hospital fixed me up."

"So if I just ignited the trap in my red aura by accident, what would happen?" Damon asked, aiming his right hand for the mound.

"Thought about that. I'd actually welcome it. I made the stuff with metals that harmonize with biotics. If anything, you'd be making them deadlier," Shad replied. "Thinking of making actual melee weapons like that. Good idea or no?"

"Perhaps you weren't understanding the question I was going for... can they be set off by it?" Damon asked.

"I understood. I just thought the 'making them deadlier' thing was enough to tip you off that it's a no," the thief shrugged and grabbed his shovel. "They kinda absorb them in a way... you know how we use warp ammo in guns? It's kinda like that. By the by... I found a good place to put a pool while looking over the schematics." He gave his brother a cheeky grin.

"I wouldn't be too sure, but just in case, I ain't stepping on these death traps... wait... wait, what about visitors? Like law enforcement, or salesmen? Or Jehovah witness?" Damon asked seeing as what about the average joe.

Shad gave his brother a weird look at the last one. "What? No. An old friend came by last night. She's the one who tipped me off about that visit yesterday. I did have to do some digging on the bitch they sent though."

"Uh huh, well I'll be going out tonight on a date with Ali, you know take her around town, get a bite to eat... go see a vid, the works." Damon informed his little brother.

"Right... I'm either going to be fending Reni off or... well... I think you know what I'll be doing if she isn't pissed..." The thief muttered with a slight blush.

Damon just gave Shad the look, seeing he really didn't need to hear that. "TMI... " Damon sighed as he moved over to the Garage.

"Dude, you'd be singing about how much you loved being with Ali to the whole damn colony if it weren't for mom," Shad chuckled as he made his way to the storehouses. "You have no room to talk."

"Uh I keep my sex life on the down low, I don't spread that around, it ruins how people see me." Damon corrected him.

"Haha! Good thing I don't give a damn about that!" His brother laughed. "Alright, I'll see you later bro. I'm going to finish with these and then go talk to Reni."

Damon rolled his eyes as he made his way back upstairs to look at Nikki and Ali who were still sleeping. "Heavy sleepers..." Damon stated, while pausing from receiving a devious thought. He could hardly contain himself as he crawled on the ground going over to the right side of his bed, where Ali was sleeping.

Damon peeked his head upwards at Ali seeing her making the quietest snoring sounds, he has ever heard. Damon moved his hands under the covers, slowly pulling them downwards off of Ali. With each tug he revealed more and more of her skin until the covers were down past her thighs and at her legs.

 _ **Perfect moment... Quick Damon abuse the fuck out of this situation before it slips before your grasps!**_

Giving in to temptation, Damon moved his lips on her lower regions suckling on her front entrance, for a few seconds. Damon took a moment to bask in her flavor, she was sweet... however his actions did not go unnoticed as Ali made a shuddering groaning noise causing Damon to flinch as a part of him was advising to pull out. There was a quick knock at the door that shocked him slightly, forcing him to disengage. "Damon?" His mother asked. "Are you up yet? It's almost time for breakfast!"

"Yeah, just getting dressed..." Damon replied, while licking his lips.

"I haven't seen Ali and Nikki yet. Are they with you right now?"

Damon sighed as he looked at the door. "Yeessss."

"Well, tell Nikki that I made pancakes and bacon if she wants some. Come to think of it, this'll be Ali's first time having them too, right?" The Shepard matriarch asked him.

"Yes, Yes..." Damon stopped from lowering his mouth on Ali again. "We'll be down in a few minutes..." He said to her as he was being denied the nectar of the Gods.

 _ **All I need is one minute with her and then I'll wake her up...**_

Damon was concentrated on this as he has yet to do this with her, damn the consequences and the threat of being hit with an iron skillet. It took the fires of Damon's inner mind to kick as he pressed his lips against Ali's skin again, working his tongue inside her warm walls. The quarian gasped slightly feeling the invading appendage, squirming and pressing her thighs together lightly. "Haaa... not there, Damon," she muttered in her sleep.

 _ **So sweet and worth it...**_

More juices began to leak out of her body, he was going past the part of no return, as Ali squirmed more and started to breathe heavily. "Um... Am I interrupting something?" Nikki asked, awoken by the shaking of the bed and the odd scent in the air.

 _ **Uh...**_

"No?" He asked in an awkward tone, seeing he was caught.

"I promise not to tell if you tell me what's for breakfast and stop before she catches you," Nikki bartered.

"Pancakes, Sausages, and bacon..." Damon informed her of the breakfast. "I'm just catching a quick drink..." He chuckled.

The purple haired shop keeper sighed and smiled lightly. "Well, better stop now. Your cup is starting to stir." Sure enough, Ali was slowly starting to regain consciousness.

"You sure you don't want a quick sip?" He joked, to Nikki.

"I'm all for risky, but I don't roll that way," she replied with a light chuckle. "If it were a straw though... maybe. Then again, I wouldn't get your mom's pancakes in the end if I did that, would I? Too much milk."

"BS, I've heard all your secret kinks... your words do not fool me woman..." Damon huffed.

"Yeah, and sucking you off would be more of a thrill than eating her out before she wakes up in the morning," she countered.

Damon leaned over to Nikki, moving his fists to his sides and flapping them like a bird. "Chicken..." Damon said to Nikki.

"I'm not Marty McFly," she deadpanned.

"No, you're a big chicken..." Damon smiled.

"Not falling for it," Nikki giggled.

"Bawk...bawk...bawk..." Damon quietly started to imitate the dreaded tasty bird.

"I could give you a blow job. That enough for you to take it back?" She questioned him. "Or stop at the very least?"

"White, feathered, red headed _**chicken...**_ " Damon poked her in the chest.

"Going downstairs, you're just making me hungry now," she deadpanned. "Oh, before I go..." She gave Ali a nudge. "Hey, sleeping beauty, time for breakfast."

"Mmmngh... morning already?" Ali asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

 _ **I'll get you back Nikki...this treasonous action in my own room will not stand...**_

"Morning babe." Damon smiled looking down at Ali.

"Morning, Damon... Did I fall out of my pants again?" She asked tiredly.

Damon chuckled as he got off the bed. "No you slept naked..." He reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." Ali sat up and let out a loud yawn as she stretched, almost shoving her breasts into Damon's face by accident. "I need to get some clothes... what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, Sausages and bacon, stuff you haven't had yet..." Damon explained, while Ali was about to pull up her pants she heard something squish, between her pants, revealing a wet spot from Damon's actions.

"Hm?" She looked between her legs, tapping the liquid. "I don't think I had a wet dream... oh well," the quarian sighed as she reached for something to wipe it off. Damon handed Ali a towel, barely containing his laughter as his face was going slightly red. "Thank you." The innocent quarian gave him a small smile as she wiped up the saliva and juices, wincing as the corner of the towel grazed her lower lips slightly. "I forget... you got me some new underwear, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise... but..." Damon sighed going under his dresser drawer pulling out a pair of laced white panties, easily stretchable to fit around her waist. Ali just blinked a few times looking at the panties Damon got for her. "What?" Damon asked seeing she just kept looking at the white fabric.

"Where... did you get my measurements? And who made these?" Ali asked curiously. "But moreover, what are these? I know they're panties, but they look so... frilly and thin."

"I think you'd look sexy in these..." Damon said with a smile.

She suddenly looked like someone had kicked her puppy. "Do I... usually not?" Ali had tears in her eyes and a hurt look on her face.

"Uh... I mean you would look really, hot in this... it's a huge turn on." Damon corrected himself.

"D-do I not already?" She asked, becoming more distressed.

"Uh... fuck... Christ... Ali it's a human thing. I mean if you'd prefer to go commando, that would be great too." Damon said to her as he tried to correct it.

Now the poor girl was only looking confused. "What... what does war have to do with this?"

"….. It means in civilian terms going without panties or a bra... being naked under your clothes."

"Isn't that unsanitary? And why is underwear that important to sex appeal?" The quarian questioned.

"Damon, what's-" Shad stopped short at the door before seeing the situation they were in. "… I'll come back later." The thief turned on his heel and retreated downstairs.

Damon looked at the door. "….. You have so much to learn..." Damon smacked his head on the wall.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

Shad let out a long sigh as he started to nuke his brother's and Ali's food, having sanitized his hands and felt them. Everything was cold now. "Such a pity... food is almost always better fresh," he sighed and set the timer for Damon's plate.

"Are they screwing or something up there?" Jane asked, only for her mother to swat her over the head with a magazine. "Sorry!"

"Mom, I know it's your house, but Jane and John are seventeen," sighed Shad as he started Ali's food. "I'm a year older, and Damon is even older than that. Does it honestly matter if we cuss anymore? We're only going to do it when we inevitably leave the house."

"John, go check on your brother," Hannah sighed, preparing her argument.

"What?" John asked as he looked at his mother.

"Shad already did, Jane, Reni and Nikki are still eating," she explained. "And now I apparently have to make a case to your older brother, so I can't."

"I'd hurry," Reni advised, savoring another bite of pancake. "The longer you take, the more likely you're going to walk in on them."

"Fiiine..." John sighed getting up from his seat.

"Alright, mom..." There was a palpable tension between Shad and his mother as the two got ready to debate. "What's the big idea about us not being able to curse? You, Damon and Dad do it all the time, and the rest of us are adults now, or nearing it. Why aren't you guys punished for it then?"

"I try to keep this family... curse free Shad." Hannah sighed while drinking her coffee.

"But why? We're only going to when we're out of the house. And you dodged my point! Why aren't you three punished when we are?!"

"And I like a respectable family, out in public." She retorted.

"Still dodging my point," Shad pointed out. It was almost like sparks were between the two now. "Isn't it a double standard at this point?"

"Damon is old enough to make his own decisions Shad, your father has earned the right, as much as I..." She tried to explain seeing the family was divided on positions of a hierarchy that was the Matriarch and patriarch, then the heir, followed by the bastards.

"Well, what's the difference between us going into an army where we're definitely going to curse and choosing something else when the time comes and curse anyway? It's only delaying the inevitable, stemming a flow you'd have to destroy to quell."

"Shad, listen to your mother..." Alan put down his holo pad.

"No, no, I want to hear what she has to say to that," he rebelled. "What's your plan for when we leave the house and make our own rules then?"

"Then that's your choice, but our house, our rules." She fired back.

"If we're old enough to choose what we want to do with our lives now, make our own decisions like you said earlier, what's the difference between us and Damon?" Shad internally grinned at the slight wince her mother gave. He definitely had some logic to his argument there.

Hannah put her coffee in her blue mug down on the table. "Listen... I never told any of you this but it's about time you knew. After Damon was born..." She took a moment for herself. "Before your brother was born, I was serving as an engineer on the SSV New York, you all remember those pictures on the holo I showed you all when you were young?" She asked them. Shad, Jane and Nikki nodded. Reni only looked on confused as the conversation progressed.

"When I was pregnant with your brother, there was an incident in the driver's core... the core malfunctioned and sent an unstable wave of Element Zero towards me. The medics and doctors told me your brother had no chance of surviving that, and told me I should get him removed from my body... saying at such intensity he would've been scrambled... by some miracle, he wasn't hurt... I prayed to God every night to spare him, spare my son, because if he died... well I would've refused to have any more children, I wouldn't be able to bear the thought... Damon was my saving grace when he was born." She explained to them the story of Damon's conception. "Ironically he was yours too..."

"… Fuck... Wait, what does that mean?" Shad asked.

"That my son that survived, such lengths, of being hit with such misfortune, I can offer a little leeway... He saved me by being born... by living." She added.

"And in doing so, ensured our conceptions as well..." Jane muttered.

"You don't know how much Damon means to your father and I, he saved us from a world of heart ache..."

"Yeah... leeway for him makes a hell of a lot more sense now..." Her second oldest sighed and took a seat. "I'm uh... sorry about that. You know how I get when a debate starts up and I... I didn't mean to pick at any old wounds and bad memories..." Shad bowed his head in shame towards his mother. "I apologize."

"It's alright, Shad... we all make mistakes, this is just another hiccup." She sighed taking another drink from her mug.

Despite her words, there was a large pit of guilt lingering in Shad's heart. "I'm... I'm going upstairs," he muttered, almost bumping into a mortified and red faced John on the way up.

"The hell happened to you?" Nikki asked, scarfing down another helping of bacon.

"I... I saw too much..." He whispered. "Far, far too much..." The shop keeper couldn't help but burst into laughter at the youngest Shepard's embarrassment, and although the room was rife with laughter now, Reni quietly got up and put her dishes away before following her lover up the stairs.

 _ **Mean while...**_

Ali cried out feeling Damon's left hand come in contact with her left butt cheek yet again. "Who's been a bad girl!?" Damon demanded while he spanked her yet again.

"M-me!" She cried out, with a hint of a sob in her tone. At first the pain had been a bit stimulating, but now it was getting into the territory of actually hurting.

He chuckled as he moved his left hand on her left tit, squeezing the fleshy orb, while his right hand navigated to her groin. "I'm sorry you're going to have to say that a little louder..." Damon taunted.

"I-I'm getting hungry..." The moment the quarian said that in her weak, almost pitiful voice, a loud growl sounded from both of their stomachs.

"Fine, I'll play with you later..." Damon sighed as he got up from the bed, but not before slapping her right ass cheek with his right hand, nearly throwing her off the bed.

"My butt hurts..." She whimpered, tenderly pulling up her new underwear. "You didn't have to be that rough..."

"Oh, I did, bad girls get punished..." Damon chuckled while putting on his jacket.

"Hey, do you think John's going to be okay?" Ali asked, wincing as the fabric lightly snapped into her butt. "He looked pretty red before he ran away..." The timid quarian started to hook on her bra as she spoke, shifting uncomfortably on her seat from the bed. If spanking was really a kink Damon was into, then she'd have to get used to it fast.

"Sorry I didn't pay attention to anything but your cute little voice..." Damon kissed her on the nose.

"You tease..." She giggled, her mind taken off the literal pain in her ass for a moment. "Do you think our food is cold by now? It's been almost half an hour..."

An idea hit Damon's mind, as he turned around, and grabbed her shoulders."We could go out now... you know on a date all day, get you fed... get some nice clothes, go see a vid?" He asked going behind Ali, seeing he wanted to go AWOL.

"Sh-shouldn't we at least tell them we're leaving first?" The quarian stammered, sort of afraid to go out into town.

"Oh so you want Nikki to come too?" Damon asked Ali, looking at his omni-tool counting the precious seconds.

She poked her fingers together for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine... I'll get my suit on..."

 _ **Good girl...**_

Damon nodded as he saw her pull down her pants. "Usually Quarians don't wear laced panties or... anything under that suit..." Damon chuckled, seeing how far he could take that.

"I-I can take these off... but only after I find my suit!" She shouted, seeing the look in his eyes.

Damon pointed in the clothing rack by his bathroom door. "Right there sweet heart." Damon pointed at her suit which was still in good condition.

The quarian sighed and stripped down before grabbing her suit, putting one more than a show for the honestly still horny Damon. Especially when she had to bend down to pull her suit leggings up. "You're staring at me, aren't you?" She asked, feeling eyes on her.

"Yup..." Damon smiled.

"You're incorrigible," she sighed with a slight laugh as she stood up to do her straps and locks.

"I don't know, I'd like to think myself as... Bold and determined." Damon chuckled as she continued to watch her zip her suit up to her neck line.

"I'm sure most would say 'sex hungry and reckless,'" the quarian joked.

"Oooo name calling will get you nowhere Ali, they just make me even more bolder... you wouldn't want to see me bolder than I already am... do you?" Damon asked as he turned her around. Ali started to get a bit skittish and played with her fingers. Damon couldn't help but smile seeing her in this state. "Nervous are we?" Damon asked with a cheeky grin.

"U-um... I was only saying what I heard Jane call you..." The quarian muttered. "She was talking with a friend and complaining about how... loud we were..."

"Oh no... then we'll have to be louder... hmm?" Damon joked closing the distance as he hugged her body.

"Do-don't we have a date to go on?!" She asked in a slight panic.

Damon released her and went towards the window. "Truer words spoken my sweet ass piece of candy..." Damon sighed as he opened up the window.

"We're going out this way?" She asked nervously.

"Correction, I'm getting out this way, then you will jump out said window and I will catch you biotically." Damon stated as he climbed out of his window.

Ali sighed and put her mask back on. "… I'm going to trust you... solely because you haven't' led me wrong yet..."

"Yet!" Damon peeked his head up from the window. "I'm wounded! Good lady, you have wounded my honor!" Damon said in a mocking hurtful tone.

"You can be overly cocky... but I get the same feeling from Shad, and Jane to a lesser extent... is this a common thing in your family?" She asked him.

"Put on your helmet!" Damon ordered as he landed on his feet. "And... kind of." Damon said as he was waiting for her.

Ali giggled and finished putting on her helmet and peered out the window. Sure enough, her lover was waiting at the bottom to catch her. She took a deep breath and slid out. "Look out below!" She shouted as she jumped, her voice dripping with fear.

Damon engulfed himself in his red aura, as he biotically caught her, letting her float gracefully in to his arms. "Nice form." Damon chuckled. Damon placed her on her feet while checking that they weren't discovered.

"I'm not doing that again... unless I literally need to in order to save my life," she shuddered.

"I'll throw you through a broken window if you need to be saved..." Damon pointed out as he made his way around the house to open up the garage door.

"Remind me why we needed to do that?" Ali requested.

"Hmm? Oh, more fun... and less earful from the fam and all that, plus Nikki would want to come with... meaning you get less time with me." Damon started to explain. "I could call her right now if you need the companion ship..." He smiled.

"Mmmngh... never mind..." She whispered, sitting on the bike's rear.

"Good call..." Damon hopped on his bike. The engine kicked off to a hover as he slowly moved the bike outside without causing too much noise. Damon closed the garage door with his Omni-tool. Damon put on his bike helmet, sealing the latches. "Hang on babe." Damon said to Ali as he got ready to kick the thrusters.

Ali hugged him tightly, trying to focus on holding on to him to avoid falling off from whatever speeds he was about to hit her with. "Just... just go..." She sobbed, dreading the inevitable blast off. A sonic boom shook the house as Damon used his own biotics to power up his mass effect field. Damon let out a loud victory cry, breaking wind speed as the speed and friction of the wind blasted the two occupants.

"… Either Shad made something explode... or Damon left the house in as theatric a way as possible," Jane sighed, rubbing her ears. "Are those bastards trying to make us deaf or something?"

"Bear in mind, no one else in the house is a biotic as of now," John reminded her, rubbing his own ear. "Even Shad's blue biotics dampen loud noises enough that they'd have a hard time damaging his hearing. Damon? If he ever goes deaf, I'll cut my own balls off and eat them."

Alan sighed and looked at his son. "Please don't joke like that, John. But I suppose you have a point. Repairing hearing is probably nothing for Damon."

"It was Damon, his bike's gone," Hannah reported, massaging her temples. "Could someone remind me why I let him install those parts Shad got him a few years back?"

Jane let out a mock hum of deep thought before answering. "I believe you said something along the lines of 'giving him some leeway?'"

"Quiet you," Hannah said with a joking glare.

Reni winced at the loud boom in Shad's room, the thief's head resting on her lap. "How do you put up with that noise?" Reni asked her lover.

"Biotics," he stated with a sort of hollowness in his tone. The bold quarian sighed and bent down, kissing his forehead.

"Alright mister dark and brooding, what's up?" She asked him with a joking smile on her face. "You've been acting weird all day. You already promised; no secrets, right?"

The black haired thief smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Right." He sat up and looked at his alien lover with a bit of determination in his eyes. "I've been thinking about a few things lately. Most of them involving you, for pure intentions and others... much less so." She rolled her three fingered hand forward as a sign to continue. "If you haven't guessed already, I've never been with a woman before. Hell, I never even thought about what my game plan would be if I ever did hook someone into a relationship, or even things I would be into... as your question brought to light last night..." Shad blushed slightly at the memory. "That stuff I'm still trying to figure out. But, there's a more... serious side to my line of thought that has been much harder to bring up. But, I'm willing to divulge that particular line of thought now."

Shad clasped her hands to give himself a little more courage before he continued. "As you may be aware of, Damon and you did end up starting a deal, but you ended up backing out of it. Unfortunately, he left something behind to... experiment with. See how his biotics did with controlling people. The results weren't exactly stellar, but they did lead up to us screwing each other for, after checking the footage time, almost five hours." He continued to speak, although slightly amused at her widened eyes at that little fact. "I ended up confronting him on it after seeing a few differences in your personality and found something... less than stellar. You can ask me all the questions you want after, but just... bear with me for now.

"Apparently, what he did steeped itself too far in your brain to eradicate without damaging your memories. Not without further enhancements to you that could help with the process. This is where things got... complicated. He told me that it was likely that, if I get you pregnant with those enhancements, any kid we have will be a red biotic. But if I got you pregnant from our first time and you didn't remember, you would likely resent me for seemingly raping you. And leaving you as you were was not an option given how his influence would only further change you and I... I don't want that. I love you exactly as you are now, Reni. That thing changing fundamental parts of you, just for his benefit? I couldn't accept that. I would _never_ accept that. So, I had to make a choice. Fulfil your deal for you by owing him any favor he wants in the future, or have him tear out the memories and risk losing you forever. I... I decided to play ball and owe him any one thing. I can't bear the thought of losing you even though we just got romantically involved." Shad sighed and looked her in her deep, cobalt blue eyes. "That's all of it. On my pride as Phantom and as a Shepard, I swear that was everything I can think of at the moment. Feel... feel free to say anything you want to me now."

"Shad, I... I need a moment to process all of that. I'm not exactly a genius like you," she half joked, taking a few minutes to think over and rationalize everything he just said. Which turned to five. Then ten before finally having a response ready. "A small part of me really, really wants to hit you. If and when we have a child, all of them risk being a red biotic. Not to mention you didn't try and consult me before going to Damon. Or at least... that's what I first thought on the latter. You did in the shower and his biotics tried to have me steer you away from it, so obviously, I was never going to give you an answer from the real me. But you know what was always forefront in my mind while thinking that?" Reni pulled Shad in for a deep kiss, giving him a loving smile as they parted. "The whole time, you were looking out for me and my well being. You even confronted me about it instead of waiting till the last moment. That says something about how much you really care for me, you know that? And besides, it isn't your fault... it's his." Her mood suddenly darkened. "Damon did that to me. And had he not, you wouldn't have even needed to sign a deal like that for me. I'm definitely going to-"

Shad lunged at her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Don't..." He muttered, holding her close enough to him that he could feel her heart beating on his chest. "He'll make you fulfil my favor and I won't be able to do a damn thing about it. And the galaxy will spontaneously combust before I let that happen. I may be the resident chess master in the family, but Damon is the one who always comes close for one reason. He's ruthless. Where I have some standards, he has almost none. Almost. But he still does. But what I just said, about you having to fulfill it? That is definitely something he'd do. You'd only be letting him win if you confront him. It's best we save face and wait for him to use the favor first before doing anything about this. Okay, Ren?"

"You really think that he's that vindictive?" She asked him.

"I _know_ he is," he replied. "I've seen it. You've lived it. You were an unwilling test subject. Forcing you to do a favor like that? After what he already did to you? Trust me, my darling. He'd do anything to take you down a peg."

It was no surprise that both Damon and Reni hated each other, Damon a little more because of her stubbornness and ungrateful attitude for saving her. "… Fine," she sighed, returning his embrace. "I'll lay off. For now."

"Thank you," Shad smiled, kissing her deeply. "So... what could we talk about to lighten the mood? I know!" He gave her a cocky grin and drew her closer to him. "You already told me you liked the whole masochism thing, right? So what other dark secrets are you hiding from me, Ren?"

"Wait, before I divulge you with my dark secrets... What favor did he ask of you... I mean what kind of favor...?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Anything... and that's why I don't want you confronting him..."

"…... He literally could ask for anything, and you can't deny him it... is that the deal you made? Only one of them?" She asked.

Shad held her closer as he answered. "… Yes... I know, it was a dumb decision, but... I'd rather do something I absolutely loathe than lose you..."

"He could literally ask for a night with me... Just to get on my bad side..." She groaned seeing Shad entered something that he couldn't get out of.

"And he would be using it on something frivolous," he growled. "He'd be using his one and only defense against me. That favor? It doesn't apply for me retaliating if he does anything to you."

"Are you really going to hold that against him?" She asked, skeptical of Damon's morality.

"He has Phantom at his fingertips for one heist with that favor. If he dares use that favor to sleep with you, then Phantom is coming down on him. Hard."

"I should've just fulfilled my deal... it's coming back to me, Keelah... Shad, you know he can retaliate in kind right? He said he can take it away if and when he wants, he'll be expecting you to retaliate." She complained.

"… And?" Shad was officially starting to get pissed off at Damon. "If he does, then his life is as good as over."

"That means he can do what he want for his favor and we'd have to roll over... I think he wants you to fight." She complained, seeing this deal was complicated.

The thief's rebellious side roared as he grinned. "Then by all means, I will. If he's willing to start a war with me, let him. And I'll win it to. Red biotics can't save him from a galactic wide smear campaign. If he hurts you, forces you to do anything you don't want to do... I will strike in turn. Besides, I think you're safe. The favor applies to me. Not you. You can rebel and deny him all you want. In the end, I'm the only one who has to do anything."

"You really want to make an enemy out of Damon?" She asked her lover.

"Want to? No. He's my brother, and he's been there for me my entire life. Will I? Only if it's to protect you. You mean that much to me, Reni. I'd rather not lose him either, but if push comes to shove, I will burn that bridge. Besides, like I said, it's a moot point. He can't force you to do anything. Even if he ordered me to have you sleep with him, you wouldn't have to. You don't take orders from me outside of Phantom work."

"Shad, the reason I wanted to confront him... now, he could use his favor and ask me to carry his surrogate child, after ours... you really want that ?" She asked worried about their future.

Everything in the room suddenly shot around, and Shad grabbed his head. "S-sorry... fucking hell... no, I don't... That would immediately be the breaking point for me." It was clear he was in discomfort as he got up from the bed and went for his desk. "'Scuse me for a moment, Ren... come on, where is it?" He pulled out a small, thin rod and inserted it into an area just above the back of his neck in a practiced motion. He let out a sigh of relief moments later and put the rod away. "Sorry about that... implant was acting up, had to calm it down. The moment they come out with a new model, I'm having it replace this piece of junk."

"So... how do we handle... _**him**_..." Reni sighed as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"Honestly? I have no idea how in any way I could get an upper hand. I guess the best way is to do as you said before. Confront him ourselves on the matter."

"I'd rather get it done now... than... you know, anything he can do without repercussions?" She asked.

Shad smiled comfortingly at her before giving her a soft hug. "Yeah, I get the idea... We'll be waiting for a while though. He just took Ali on a date. Now... I believe you have your promise to me to uphold. I told you the details of that little error, now you have to tell me your dark little secrets." He gave her covered ass a quick pinch, immediately derailing her from their previous conversation. "So then, Ren. What is it you're really into? How can I possibly make our private life any better?"

Reni's mind blanked for a second before an impish grin mad its way onto her face. She forced Shad to the bed and smiled at him with both lust and excitement. "Why don't I show you, my handsome thief?"

(Line Break)

* _ **Several Hours later**_ *

Damon and Ali were watching _**The Hidden Spectre**_ at the front of the theater hoping to avoid any onlookers as Ali occasionally ate food while the two were watching the vid. "I'm... a little confused. What's this movie about, Damon?" She asked in a voice just barely over a whisper.

"An assassination plot against the council by the eclipse, an Asari spectre, and her Female Alliance Captain of a Carrier..." Damon whispered back, as he grabbed his Pepsi and started to drink it.

"Oh... is it like what happened yesterday?" The quarian asked. "How they were trying to take you, I mean?"

"No, completely different." Damon said while the two were being flashed by the lights of the vid from an explosion on screen.

Ali nodded and watched in silence for almost the rest of the movie before talking again. "What are we doing after this? It's almost five now."

"I guess we can head home after this..." Damon said moving his right arm around Ali.

"I enjoyed today..." The quarian smiled. "Going out to lunch like we did, wandering around the city... It's so different from the flotilla. So many people and places and shops... It makes me wonder if some of the quarians who never come back choose not to."

"Yeah... " Damon sighed as he was watching the vid roll by to the next scene.

Ali picked up on his change and tone and grasped his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, it's just a weird day today... don't know why." He stated as he just felt off.

"It could be because this is your first real date. Or something bad is coming," Erica suggested.

"I had tons of them with Nikki... just not in the romantic sense..." Damon replied.

"Thus why I said 'real' date," the VI retorted.

Damon chose to ignore his 'VI's helpful advice' as he concentrated on the vid. It didn't take long for Damon and Ali to make their way out of the theater and in to the lobby. "Fucking weirdos, applauding for a vid? What do they think this is, the 17th century?" Damon asked.

"I... I clapped too though..." Ali muttered, her feelings slightly hurt.

Damon bumped in to a young buxom woman with raven black hair. "… Sorry Ma'am..."

 _ **Whoa, totally want to bang...**_

"It's not a problem," she replied, brushing a bit of hair to the side. "I was actually looking for you. Or rather, who I represent is looking for you." The woman pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to Damon. It held what was already an infamous logo on it. The Cerberus brand.

" _ **We'll Call You**_ " The reflective card read in white with gold trimming. "Uhh..." Damon looked up, seeing the woman was already gone. "Okay... this place is nuts."

Ali nervously tugged on his shirt. "Am... am I a weirdo too then? For clapping at the movie?"

"Meh..." Damon gestured with his hand as a boat floating on water.

The quarian pouted and slapped his arm. "Jerk..." She muttered under her breath.

"Up you go," Damon said putting her on the bike, as he jumped on next. Ali immediately clung on as the engine ignited, the two arriving home in a matter of minutes. "Please... no more..." She whimpered as they pulled into the garage.

"Don't worry, a few drinks and you'll be as good as new babe..." Damon chuckled as he hopped off, sealing the bike.

"Hey, Damon, Shad and Reni 're waiting for you upstairs," Jane told him as he walked in. Ali was already nursing a glass in her slightly shaky hands.

"Greaaat..." Damon huffed seeing he wanted to kick back and relax. He went up to Shad's room and opened the door, the two talking in hushed voices when he entered. "Alright, what's going on, Shad?"

Reni was about to speak, but a raised hand from Shad silenced her. "I know you want to kick back after today, so I'll keep this brief. Most of me doesn't care what that favor you'll call in is. Just leave Reni out of it. This favor applies to me only. That's what I signed for, I read the damn contract."

"Part of the contract says whatever I want... but, I get it... you're afraid of what I'll ask for aren't you?" Damon asked.

"Most of me isn't. In fact, I could care less except for one thing. If you'll force Reni to do something."

"You know what... I'm going to make you wait to call on that favor... going to make you guess what I could possibly want, go around the Galaxy causing mischievous behaviors and get in to sorts of crazyness..."

"I'm just giving you a warning. Reni is off limits. Hell, I would gladly accept that kind of favor in a heartbeat."

"But the fine print said... Anything I want, no questions asked..."

"The fine print said anything you want from _me_. Not Reni. Me."

"Yes, but since Reni is your posession... the contract clearly states..." Damon smirked.

"Like hell she is!" Shad growled. "She's my girlfriend, but she's still a person. I have as much control over her as you do right now."

"Accountable issues and restraints Shad, I told you deals have a price, and you signed it with out reading it clearly..."

"And she doesn't have to obey. I however? I do."

"Oh, she will... Not now, if I ask for her... and if I wanted her... " Damon informed them.

Shad's pupils flared to life. "You pull that mind bullshit again, and I swear to gods..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I already severed my connection to her, the test was a success." Damon said to him.

Shad calmed down and looked at his brother with pleading eyes. "Damon... I will get on my knees and beg if I have to. Just... please. As your brother... don't get Reni involved. That is literally all I'm asking right now. I will do anything you ask when the time comes, but... please. Not her. She means as much to me as much as Ali does to you. I really, truly love her, Damon."

Damon clicked the omni tool command key. " _ **You're going to owe me a favor, and when I come to call upon that favor... whatever I ask Shad, you will not deny it... Because if you do, well you just reset the chalk board... and I'd be less than inclined to ever help you again...**_ "

"Deals are hard to strike, Shad..." Damon reminded him.

The thief was beginning to get annoyed. "I'm not asking to back out!"

"No, what you are asking is to redefine what I have given..." Damon retorted.

"It's a mere request. I don't expect you to rewrite the deal, I'm just asking-"f

"What can you possibly give me that I don't have right now?" Damon asked Shad, as he pulled out his flask.

"I'm Phantom. I can give you anything you ask for. I'm the best thief in the galaxy. You want anything, anything at all, I can and will steal it."

"Is this what you set him up to Reni? Grovel? You brought my brother to such lengths..." Damon asked.

"He's doing this on his own terms," Reni growled. "Frankly, I wanted to chew you out for this whole thing."

"Like Hell he is... Shad get up." Damon said to his brother.

Shad sighed as he stood up from his bed. "She isn't lying, Damon. This is my own choice."

Damon gut checked his brother with his left fist. "If you ever... _**ever**_ grovel to me again, like some worm, I won't hesitate but to beat that worm out of you."

"Damon..." Sgad chuckled, "I'm a strong-willed bastard... but I care for her. I'd do it again if I had to."

"You're being a little bitch... You are beckoning your call to some... ungrateful little priss... She didn't come to you for help, she came to me... and that spoke volumes... so are you really surprised I used you as a Guinee pig?" Damon asked Reni.

"… No..." She muttered, avoiding his gaze. "I'm not."

"You are the farthest thing from capable... you are more of a... crutch... If I told you to piss off, you'd be breaking every bone in your body just to impress him... he has standards... At the point where he would never bring you on missions... like I said, Phantom would sooner shoot you, to protect himself... You'd slow him down out there? And I'm the bad guy for teaching someone a lesson?" Damon asked.

"Don't..." Shad coughed as he stood back up. "Don't get that way... I'm sorry. I got paranoid and caused this whole thing. You aren't the villain... If anything, I am."

"All I'm saying is, you can do better... I know your type, trust me not on Santa's nice list... " Damon joked.

"I dunno..." Shad replied with a grin. "Still get presents under the tree."

"Presents of Coal..." Damon retorted, grimily.

"Ha ha. Look... Let's forget this happened, alright? I got overly paranoid like usual and I dragged you into something pointless."

"No, no, by all means let me rip my gifts out of her, it'll only take a second... maybe I can use it on someone more... ermm Grateful..." Damon sighed as he was about to raise his right hand aiming it at Reni.

"It's fine, Damon," Shad sighed, raising a hand to signify he conceded. "Whatever you ask. No questions asked. That was the deal. And frankly, I'm a bit disgusted with myself for thinking you'd go that route anyway."

"What route?" Damon asked as he took a drink.

"Having Reni do something... sexual."

"Like I said, her choice... I'll just refrain from giving more gifts out, as your credit seems to be... ermmm lacking... in a sense..." Damon sighed.

"Makes sense enough," Shad shrugged, rubbing where he was punched. "I don't exactly blame you either."

"So... like I said, you better do something that cancels out my favor sooner rather, than later... because frankly, it'll be boring just hanging a favor over your head for too long..." Damon pointed out.

"Hmm... tell you what. I haven't just hit businesses over the years. I hit government research labs and stole some more... useful blueprints over the years. I could steal another for you, or you could take your pick of any or all of them."

"I could literally ask you for that off the bat... You two really don't understand the... variant of this favor... it has to be big, and when I call for it... you must answer." Damon finished as he made a turn towards the door.

"I understand," Shad nodded. "Just making a suggestion. Must say though... knowing you and who I am? I'm expecting something fun."

"Like I said, better come up with something fast... it doesn't I'll just call on it later." Damon said to him.

"Hehe... I have a good one. If you're willing to hear me out on it," Shad replied, grinning ferally. "It's madness, but I have a feeling you might like it."

"Sure but if it doesn't... it just make my deal more and more tantalizing... Do you want to pick that kind of card from the deck of taro...?" Damon asked.

"I can not just oust the batarians from their Council Embassy. I can make them a pariah. I can actually get the quarians one and give the humans a better foothold too."

"It'll happen bro... Just not now, but soon... but good attempt." Damon smiled as he walked towards his room.

"…... That literally accomplished nothing..." Reni said to Shad. "If anything, I hate him more..." She said seeing that was impossible.

"Meh," her lover shrugged. "We know it'll be big. And considering he has both Ali and Nikki, I doubt he'd ask you to be a surrogate mother for his child."

"Shad... what did you just tell me, about him being ruthless? And chaotic?" She asked Shad.

"Chaotic? Never said anything about that."

"It's implied!" She huffed.

"Reni, look..." Shad tilted her head up and gave her a warm smile. "I doubt he'll do anything to you. He's ruthless. Not unfeeling. And, despite his ruthless streak, he'd only hurt familiy if it meant helping them in the long run."

 _ ***FFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZMMMMMMMMMMMM...***_

The lights immediately dimmed and went dark as the power went off. "The hell... I just checked the circuit breaker..." Shad muttered, heading for the window to open a curtain for some light. Looking outside Shad saw the entire colony was dark... no lights to be seen a mile from the ranch. His eyes widened as the implications hit. "Reni, get your gun ready. Now." He pulled up his omni tool and started tapping at it like a man possessed.

Damon's red crimson eyes illuminated a few inches in front of him.. "This is no time for hide and go seek..." Damon joked as he was navigating his room.

"Mother fuck!" Shad yelled from his room, garnering the attention of everyone. "Everyone, weapons and armor on now! Nikki, Ali, find somewhere safe and stable to hide!" He grabbed some armor from his closet and started to strap it on as he talked.

"Just got to make my way down to the basement... hold on, I'll fix it.." Damon said walking down the stairs.

"It's not the breaker, the whole colony is out!" Shad screamed.

 _ ***CHZT...CHZ...ZHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM***_

The lights in the entire house turned red, from the power cell Damon jump started with his red biotics. "Oh, right... Forgot you can do that... Anyway, arm up everyone!" Shad yelled.

"It could just be a black out... but I'm not taking risks..." Damon said as he went up stairs.

"No, no, no, it is much, _**much**_ , worse." Shad grabbed his Widow and Razor and started getting the house's shielding up.

Damon went under his bed to grab his duffle bags. "Let's see... Avenger... M3... Katana... Carnifex... " Damon said as he dug under his weapon stache.

"Shad, what the hell are you so worked up about?" John asked in an annoyed tone.

Shad looked at him with shining yellow eyes. "There's a damn army of ships right on our doorstep. So shut the fuck up, get your armor on, and be ready to fight for your life."

"It's still dark, I don't see any explosions yet..." Hannah said looking out her window.

"They'll come," the thief growled, loading the rest of his arsenal up. "My scanners put them in about... ten minutes away and closing. They must've sent a scout ahead to cut the power."

"Okay everyone to the basement..." Alan said as he was in his Alliance Marine and Recon armor, with an Avenger in his left hand.

"Veronica, perimeter defenses up," Shad ordered. "I want the property as deadly as possible for when they come knocking."

"At once," the VI replied, firing up the defenses that were brought back up when Damon restarted the house's power supply.

"Those added with what I just put in today... I estimate it'll buy us an extra five minutes," Shad guessed.

"We're staying in the basement until the power comes back on..." Alan said as they began to evacuate in to the reinforced basement.

"Dad, with all due respect, if Shad's right about this, and he usually is, I doubt the power is coming back on within the year," Jane replied, dressing up in her armor.

"I'll be sending out an emergency distress beacon to the Alliance, from our shelter..." Hannah informed her family. Damon came down in his biker reinforced helmet and his battle armor with his biotic shielding on. Damon tossed them duffle bags, making clanking noises in them. "Open those up, I'll kill you and bury your body with my imaginary T-rex." Damon warned Shad.

The thief gave him a serious look. "I make no promises if one of them has ammo and we run out."

"Oh that's right... here." Damon held and empty cell, engulfing it, and making the thermal clip glow red. "That should help." Damon had a cheeky smile.

Shad's eyes widened and he took the clip gleefully, loading it into his sniper with an almost worrying grin. "Damon, have I ever told you how much I love your red biotics?"

"Clearly not enough." Damon said pointing to Reni, as she was still alive.

"Fair point. So, how are we going to do this when they actually hit? We'll be butchered if we stay down here for the whole thing. We need an evac plan or we're all screwed." Alan sealed the basement door, leaving the door to make a pressurized seal. The Emergency power generator activated as they turned on the vid waiting for a signal. "We... do have a way out of here other than the front door, right?" Shad asked, suddenly worried for his family even more.

"That's not how basements-bunkers work Shad..." Damon sighed as he tossed up a barrier around the walls and ceiling.

"You'd be surprised," Shad grumbled, beginning to make some makeshift cover in the room. "I suggest you put your ear plugs in now, everyone. Unless you want to lose your hearing, of course. This room is going to echo like crazy when the bullets start flying."

Several popping explosions could be heard outside of the house, followed by screams and shouting. "The hell is that?" Nikki asked Shad.

The thief grinned and threw a few of his mines on the other side of the cover he made. "The sound of our guests visiting. Now, I doubt I'll be of much use in this fight since I'm a sniper. Damon though? He'll probably force his way through top side when things start to go south and start pulling ships out of the damn sky. My suggestion? Follow him out and use whatever you can for cover. Cover him as much as you can, and, most importantly, keep your damn heads down."

The front door blew open above them in the house. "Spread out and find the Human, remember only the Red biotic! Asari are paying a fortune for him to be unharmed and alive." A batarian slaver ordered. "Since when did we become bounty hunters?" Another asked.

"Since you became mercenary slavers," Shad replied over the intercom, a cocky grin on his face. "And you, my dear sirs..." Guns popped out of the walls and aimed at the group. "Are dead." There was the sound of screaming as the slavers were pumped full of lead.

"I... Do I even want to know when you installed those guns?" Hannah asked her second oldest son.

"That vacation you all went on when I got sick. And I have all the best types of ammo in each gun too. The entire house is a kill zone."

More sounds a footsteps could be heard. "The house is rigged! Bombard the house and smoke em out!" Someone screamed out.

Shad started to laugh manically as they heard a bomb fall, followed by more screaming. "It's no use! I've turned that house into a fortress! Nothing short of plowing an actually frigate into it is going to break it!" While Shad calmed down a fair bit, the cocky grin on his face still held a hint of madness to it. One Damon had started to associate with 'Phantom' and not Shad.

 _ **Wait... my bike is up there... my bike tuned up and primed... With my biotic structure to prime that engine...**_

As soon as the Garage was hit a dome of red barriers blew away the top layer of the house shaking the bunker like a 6.9 earth quake. "… Or a Red Biotic explosion, I guess," Shad sighed, his mood officially killed.

The wall blew open like a pressurized tin can ripping it open for the outside. "Everyone behind cover, now!" Alan ordered.

Two Batarian heavies began firing their LMG's through the open wall, tossing flash bangs. "Flashbangs!" Jane shouted, covering her ears and closing her eyes. The entire room lit up as the grenades went off, only leaving Damon able to fight for a while.

Damon started throwing red warps and throws, causing unstable biotic detonations. " _ **MY BIKE!**_ " Damon roared as he threw each blast at the invaders.

"Damon, focus!" Shad yelled, blowing the head off a heavy. "Both of us are here right now! And they're both far enough away for us to do _**that**_ without hurting anyone on our side."

A Harpoon like claw hit the ceiling of the bunker, causing them to look up, hearing it latch on and groan from being pulled up like a can's lid. A Batarian frigate zoomed up. "Oh now they do love me..." Damon joked as he pulled open a barrier.

"Oh come fucking on," Jane groaned. "They get that roof off, we're dead. I don't care how you slice it, we'll all be overwhelmed, Damon will be a lab rat and breeding stuff for the rest of his life, and everything will end badly for everyone."

Damon grabbed an empty cell, charging it up, till it was crackling. "Blah, blah, yap! Shat up and let me do my job!" Damon threw the unstable power cell causing a red dome like explosion to eviscerate and disintegrate the invaders around the house. Damon charged another power Cell. "Fire in the hole!" The power cell gave off a red seismic explosion creating rippling effects. Damon summoned a few more warps and throws, tossing them up in the air. "Fly my pretties! EHEHEHEHEHHEHEH!" Damon mocked the Wicked Witch of the West.

Shad sighed and continued to fire his rifle, not needing to reload thanks to the clip. "I think he has this now. Just keep them off him now."

Damon continued to look at the biotic energy that kept going up. "Hey! Hey! Where the fuck do you guys think you're going?!" Damon snapped at the biotic energy that kept going in to the sky. The biotic energy went at least 1 kilometer in the sky before slamming into each other creating a biotic surpluses of raw detonation effecting raining down on the battlefield.

 _ **Oh shit...**_

The deafening whistling as it was descending was like hundreds of mortar canisters falling. "That looks bad!" Jane shouted, now much more afraid for her life.

Evidently it was as each blast hit the ground throwing bodies and debris in its wake. Flames engulfed each area from the destruction it left behind. Damon leaned up and coughed out smoke."Daaaammmnnn... did not see that coming..." Damon shook the building's infrastructure off him. "Okay... who's not dead?" Damon asked followed by a series of gunfire on their location. The Slavers were even more angry than before, attempting to put an end to this.

Shad groaned and moved a hand away from his eye. He had a long cut going from below his right to just past his tear duct. "I'm okay... yeesh... looking better than you..." The thief pointed to his brother's eye.

"Better than me? HA!" Damon laughed as he had an inverted cross shaped cut on his right side of his face.

"The fact your eye is intact astounds me," Jane deadpanned. "But more on that later. We need to live through this!"

"She's right," Alan grunted, pulling some shrapnel from his torso. Nowhere vital, but still a deep wound. "We're all dead if we stay here."

"We need a plan, because sitting ducks isn't going to... Damon what're you doing?" John asked, seeing Damon Duck taping several empty cells together. "Huh?" Damon asked seeing he bit the tape off the roll.

"Oh fuck..." Shad sighed. "We're in trouble. Or rather, we're at risk of being in trouble. The batarians though? I hardly knew ye."

"Time to shove this up the slaver's asses!" Damon roared as he zoomed out of the bunker and threw the canisters like a football. Within seconds as they ducked for cover, the entire sky illuminated with red.

Shad pulled up his omni tool and checked the scanner. "He just blew up most of the fleet on his own. The only ones left are on the planet. So, who's up for taking down the rest of them."

Several Alliance Shuttles began to descend, along with a few independent shuttles. "Oh look the Cav is here Mom!" Damon said with glee as he saw the destruction of the blast. "Wow... the value of this property probably went down... like way down." Damon joked.

"Hm... you'd be surprised," Shad shrugged. "Fill in the holes and shit, and wait for that," he pointed to the burning forest, "to burn down, this could be a major crop farm. Ashes fertilize the earth and that was a big ass forest. How big was it exactly? Thirty acres? Fifty? On top of the property, I could actually see this being a somewhat cheap fixer upper with a high profit."

Several N7 classes swarmed out of the transport bearing elite armor and weaponry. _**"Squad secure the area!"**_ A deep voice behind the lines sounded out to the squad of N7 elites.

 _ **A day late and a dollar short assholes...**_

"I doubt there's much at this rate!" Shad shouted to them, clapping Damon on the back. "This guy wiped out most of the damn fleet on his own! Still, think the city is swarmed. Try looking there."

Damon coughed out dust and foundation crumbs. "Sooo... about our house..." Damon said seeing the smoldering wreck.

"Duffles are fine, so you still have your crap. And I had Veronica back my data up and store it on my omni tool. Unfortunately, I don't think much of our stuff made it out of that blast," the thief sighed. "Some of the stronger stuff maybe, but our beds and clothes? Forget it."

"That's unfortunate," Reni groaned.

"My Room!" Jane cried out seeing the wreck of their house.

Shad waved down an officer and decided now was the time to see how good he was at talking without it being a heist. "Sir, my family and I lost just about everything. We don't even have a house right now. Is there anywhere the Alliance has ready to help us?"

"You and about several thousand colonists were just displaced... Commander Shepard?" The Officer approached Hannah.

"That would be me," Hannah answered, tending to a few of John's wounds. Nothing on his face, but his back looked like it had taken a grenade and somehow stayed intact. Medi gel helped, but only so much.

"We received your distress signal, might I suggest that you and your family relocate to the Arcturus station, Ma'am?" The N7 Officer in clad black armor informed the Commander.

"Thank you, but I must ask... why did it take so long?" The Shepard matriarch asked. "Isn't there an Alliance outpost not too far away? It took what... about half an hour to get here? The trip there is about ten."

"All communications were cut off for the duration of several hours, it took us some time before our techs were able to find out what was going on..."The Officer informed her.

"Heh... For a government army, you all got duped by some minor jamming pretty easily," Shad chuckled. "State of the art my ass."

"Where the fuck was Citadel Space and their fleets? Or are we not a part of the 'Galactic Good?''' Damon asked them.

"Let me answer that for you, Damon," his younger brother growled, the battle and the events before leaving him in a bad mood. "We aren't. Not where it counts at least. Sending Spectres to abduct us, not even sending a ship when we were attacked... it's pretty clear they don't want us. So you know what? That makes my choice much easier." Shad turned on his heel and started for the wreckage. "The Alliance and Citadel ruled armies can suck my rifle's barrel for all I care. I want nothing to do with them." Hannah smacked Shad upside the head, wh ile in the presence of military officials. "I don't regret saying it at all. They were late to save us, and too stretched thin to get better communication tech. _I_ have better tech, and I doubt it'd pass any Citadel sanctioned testing. Why? Because a human made it, and it works far better than what the Asari have."

"Mom, I'm going to be real here," Shad sighed, looking at his mother. "The Alliance got duped by something a batarian bandit made. I picked that thing up with my scanner and the thing was pitifully weak. If communications to an Alliance outpost with a Citadel governed budget are that bad, then they deserve every word of what I said."

"It's not the Alliance fault Shad... It's the Citadel's... they decree how big of a fleet we can have and how much Prothean tech we can have... we pay for it in every way..."

"Yeah? Then why are we still under their heel?" Shad asked. "Why can't we start our own government like we used to?"

"We're at the barrel of the gun is why... we leave they will declare colonies we want... council interests..." Damon informed his little brother.

"… I want no part in a government like that," Shad growled.

"Neither do I... I wish they all were at the other side of the barrel." Damon groaned.

Shad sighed and looked at Reni. "… I'm not going for the Alliance. Not after this disgrace... I think I'm going to free lance for a while, get my own ship like I've always wanted." He looked to his brother with a small smile. "I doubt you'll accept, but you, John and Jane are free to join me. Mom and Dad too, if they decide to leave the Alliance."

"Son, we're going to Arcturus, so enough of your ambitions for the moment..." Hannah sighed as she was signing the leasing order for a transport.

"Fiiine... let me see if my own ride survived the blasts..." Shad went for the mostly intact storehouses, Reni following him closely until she was waved down by Nikki.

Jane mulled over what was said for a moment and sighed. "Much as I hate to say it... he has a good point. Nothing's going to change unless we change it. I'm still going for the Alliance, but still... When Shad has a point, he usually isn't wrong."

Damon saw Reni and Nikki sitting on a smoldering ledge, while taking notice to the absence of Ali. "Uhh... One... two... " Damon wiped the blood from his face, while moving towards the two.

"Something wrong, Damon?" Nikki asked. "Are we missing someone?"

"Where's...Ali?" Damon asked.

* _ **BLEECHH!**_ *

Ali was vomiting out by the collapsed garage. "This her first time... actually seeing war like battle," Reni sighed. "She's seen me kill people in self-defense before, but those numbers were small. Devastation like this though... this is a first for a lot of us. I'm not too surprised she's taking it poorly."

"Or it's something completely unrelated..." Nikki mused.

"Fair... she could be pregnant," Reni agreed. "A little late for morning sickness, but all that shaking and anxiety... I haven't exactly been feeling well myself, being perfectly honest..."

Ali vomited out her stomach acid again. "I'll...I'll be fine...just give me a moment please..." She groaned out hacking up another cough.

Ali wiped her mouth off with her sleeve as she adjusted her mask. "I'm _***Urp..***_ okay... _ **"**_ She said to them.

"Good news and bad news," Shad sighed as he approached. "Car's fine. That's the good. The bad? I can't check Ali since most of my scanning tech is either fried by red biotics or turned into scrap. Alright, you guys?"

"Found some things we can salvage. Mainly consoles," Reni reported. "I'm pretty sure I can pull the data for everyone if they were personal consoles."

Another transport appeared in black and white, leaving several bio hazard troopers arrive with protective gear and scanners. "Anything on your end, Damon?" Shad asked.

"Yeah... they're looking at that residue I left behind, it was strong enough to leave some glowing shit around..." Damon mentioned, while their Omni-tools were going off the charts.

"Asari are probably going to cream themselves if they can do anything with that," Nikki chuckled. "But, I doubt it."

"They can't it has no purpose it's just residue... like... ermm Radioactive waste..." Damon tried to correct himself.

One of the hazard troopers got near Damon, as the scanner was pulsating.

 _ **Uh oh...**_

"Think you jinxed yourself, big bro," Shad sighed, getting ready to help him out if needed, though he doubted he actually needed to.

The equipment began to go off the charts as they saw the scans were off the chart pulsating around Damon. "What the...?" The bio hazard trooper said through his rebreather.

" _ **Unknown Biological Contaminate detected... Mutated Element Zero Detected...scanning...scanning...no files detected on case... Subject Bioengineering department... allocating... P.A.T.I.E.N.T Z.E.R.O.. DETECTED...**_ " The Hazzard trooper slowly looked up at Damon as he tapped a command locator.

"Huh... patient zero... that's a new one for you," the purple haired woman sighed.

Within seconds several alerting pings came from the N7 equipment, giving them the alert status. "Allow me to say this," Shad sighed. "What my brother has? It isn't contagious. It doesn't hurt him. Quite the opposite actually."

Within Seconds an N7 Destroyer was on Damon, pushing him to the ground and cuffing him. _**"TAG HIM!"**_

Several more N7s moved in raising their weapons, while causing a freak out session with the family. "Back Off!" The officer ordered, as the Destroyer lifted him up with ease. "Prep the Shuttle!" The Bio hazard trooper ordered.

Shad's eyes lit up and he grinned evilly. "You really, _**really**_ don't want to do that," he growled. "Trust me. It won't end well for any of you. Now let. My brother. Go."

"The rest of you inside the shuttle... Damon Shepard is being taken to a medical facility on Arcturus, Commander and Major Shepard... you're being brought in for questioning." The officer ordered. "Go ahead poke your needles, it won't help you guys!" Damon barked.

Shad glared and readied an odd looking pistol at Damon's containment unit. "Last warning. Let him go. Or I'm getting him out myself."

"Shad stand down! I rather not pick a fight with the Alliance, just cooperate." Damon warned his brother as they were being pushed in to the shuttles.

The younger Shepard sighed and holstered his pistol. "Fine. But if I find out he was taken to the asari... or anywhere that would experiment on him... I will not hold back."

"We'll keep that in mind," one of the soldier's stated in a sarcastic tone, pushing him into a shuttle.

 _ **TWENTY-FOUR HOURS LATER...**_

Damon was in a bright white medical facility, sitting on a padded bench, as he sighed in nothing but a clean white towel. There was operating equipment, syringes, lights, scanners, and consoles everywhere. "Hello? Anyone listening? You guys haven't came in here in hours... maybe send a nurse... a female nurse..." Damon joked looking at the one-way mirror.

Seconds later a doctor with blonde hair, and a pale complexion stepped in the room. She had Alliance standardized doctor's uniform. "What exactly are you?" The woman's voice asked as a syringe was stuck in his arm.

"Oh I'm a Hoo man..." Damon joked and winced as she drew a blood sample.

"Funny," she replied in a monotone, putting the first of many vials in a crate. "Now a serious answer. You're clearly human, but what are you really? You set all of our radiation detectors off with your presence alone."

"Is there any answer but Human?" Damon asked.

"More description. What you have, if you've a name for it."

"You know this biotic dampener is completely unnecessary right?" Damon said pointing at the clamp on his neck.

"Not my choice. Standard regulation."

"No, I mean... There is nothing there... no amps, they fried on every attempt." Damon informed her.

The doctor shrugged. "That's noted. But that doesn't mean they can be taken off."

"And useless..." Damon pointed out as he activated the aura causing the clamp to singe and smoke off.

"… You expressed not wanting to resist on Mindoir. So why are you not being honest here?"

"Well what else can I be? Besides a Human, and a red fucking biotic?" Damon asked the 'good' doctor.

"So that's what you are?" She asked. "I suppose it makes sense. The radiation said mutated element zero."

"First of my kind... Apparently right?" Damon asked her.

"First... and likely not the last. This isn't something that simply dies off with the patient zero."

"Oh ho-ho... you think I'm a foreign contaminate that can spread?" Damon asked. "Or... you're looking for someone to fill in your weaponizing roll in... or some sort of big old red battery... or maybe some miscellaneous arts and crafts that you have planned... that about sum it up sweet cheeks?" Damon asked with an seemingly innocent and inquisitive gaze.

"Try all of the above," she replied. "From the testimonies from your family, this is a highly versatile power. I must admit though, they are loyal. It took forever for your youngest brother to talk. Your other brother, however? He was... difficult to even talk to."

"Oh goodie! Where's my over glorified Hamster cage?!" Damon chuckled hopping off of his table, turning too the doctor.

"Actually, we have a deal for you," a man's voice stated from the intercom. "We think you might actually like it."

"What no sending in test subjects to woo-hoo... And see if I can produce you another red biotic?" He joked, looking at the mirror.

"We'll actually see the answer to that in about nine months," the man countered. "And judging by your family, it doesn't spread easily otherwise."

"And if I don't cooperate... you'll 'handle' the situation... that about cover it?" Damon asked.

"It isn't anything you didn't have in store anyway," he replied. "We want you to join the Alliance."

 _ **Luckily these idiots are completely unaware about Reni and Ali...**_

"In exchange, we won't take your rather unique quarian into custody. The threat of taking in the other one went... badly. We lost multiple personnel trying to quell your brother when he heard the threat being considered."

"He's lucky you didn't gun down my idiot younger brother... of him being as a chess piece..." Damon said.

"We actually tried. He simply wasn't where we were shooting. We could hardly graze him."

"Let me guess... he got off the station..." Damon said.

"…"

"So anyways define... 'unique' " Damon asked.

"We found the glass of the one you impregnated cracked. By all accounts, she should be dead. But she isn't. I assume that's your doing?"

"….. So you realize I can bend and twist genetic codes..." Damon chuckled while being shocked about Ali's pregnancy.

The man made a sound of acknowledgement before asking his next question. "If I come into the room to speak in person, will I be in danger?"

Damon bit his tongue, growling a bit. "No... but tell sweet cheeks here to stop poking me for probes..." Damon groaned.

"That's enough samples," the man told her. The blonde doctor nodded and carted the samples out, disposing of the needles.

"Next time ask me out to dinner babe..." Demon chuckled. She didn't even acknowledge him as she left, the man on the intercom entering in her place.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the older man stated. "My name is Admiral Hacket, Alliance Navy."

Damon's eyes shot towards the Admiral."…...Wow, I must be important to be on the list to see the great Admiral Hackett... " Damon said to him.

"Before anything else, I must ask... What combat training did your brother undertake to literally dodge gun fire?"

"Fuck if I know? Illegal Terminus ones?" Damon replied.

"Hmm... perhaps I'll have to look into it if it works that effectively," the admiral mused. "But that's a topic for another time. You are the person on everyone's mind."

"Define... everyone?" Damon asked as he sat on the table again.

"Alliance personnel. The council does not know of your being here as of yet."

"Are you kidding me? The Armali council has been trying to yank me to Thessia ever since my mom popped me out.. "

"It's taken some doing, but we managed. Admittedly, with the help of something your brother left behind in our terminals. There's still the matter of my offer. I can give you a position on the Alliance with no strings attached."

"Alliance what?" Damon sighed as he looked at him with disinterest.

"Military, Navy, whatever it is you're going for."

"You realize... this was completely unnecessary I was already going to join the Alliance..." Damon groaned pinching his nose.

"Which is why we used it in part of our deal. This simply cuts out the middle man of having to test yourself."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is only the first part to sweeten the deal of this... arrangement?" Damon asked the older Admiral.

"Ali will be cared for, and you can see her and your family as often as you like, when you aren't on missions at least."

"So am I being detained in to a secret facility?" Damon asked the Admiral.

"That was the original idea... until your brother made us think. He said you were literally the strongest human in existence. Why waste the opportunity to prove ourselves by putting you away from the fighting."

"So... where am I going then? Because at the moment being an over glorified hamster seems pretty good right now..." Damon said.

"You have a few options. There's the Citadel, which is risky but a giant middle finger to the council assuming we can pull the strings to ensure you aren't touched. There's Arcturus, which is out of the way enough that you won't be caught. And we are willing to sink some money into bringing your home on Mindoir back."

"Arcturus then... fate would have it I won't be here long... since I'm going to be used by the Alliance like a pack mule/hamster/Guinee pig..." Damon pointed out.

"Which brings us to a point we have yet to discuss. Your name." Hackett pulled a form from his shirt and handed it to him. "Changing your name, even a letter, will throw the Council off you completely. Granted you are more conservative with your powers, we'll be able to ensure you aren't found by them for years. Our first and most intimidating name, one we think you'll like to boot, is Demon."

" _ **Demon... ?**_ Great sooo now my name got on the President's desk? Ha! So what do I have to do weekly check ups and get blood taken and be tested for Weaponizing tests and biological stuff?" Demon asked the Admiral.

"Regular checkups, weapons testing with your powers and fight when we need you to. That's all we ask of you. And permission to check on your child every so often. We swear to no blood tests that aren't sanctioned by you up front, but we do wish to see if there's any difference with your own biotics."

"Uh... so aren't you guys going to be sending Volunteers for that... I mean did you really need to check on my first official Hybrid born?" Damon asked, even though it did bother that he was being used as a sort of breeding bull in that regards.

"Judging by your relationship with the human Nikki and your overall track record with women, we think it won't be that hard."

"Trust me for some odd reason I doubt they'd be the first... I got this nagging feeling that there will be more..." Demon joked.

"That's actually what we're counting on," Hackett replied.

"So who's the Lab puke I have to talk to? You know sign some shit and consent to testing?" Demon asked as he resigned his fate, knowing now he was with the Alliance.

"You'll meet him after we get you settled in. But for now, all we need to know is that you are on board with the deal."

"Well as a civilian... you know before I officially have my ass stamped with the Alliance logo, I demand to read and sign my consent form out of my family's eyes... it's a matter of pride Admiral..." Demon ordered the Admiral seeing as he wasn't going to budge as he needed to read the details to testing.

"Very well." The admiral left him with the forms, pen and paper. "I'll give you fifteen minutes."

Demon was looking at the government form, while the doctor moved with several other forms, reading them over. "I... Damon Shepard do sign over my physical form... blah, blah, blah... to the Systems Alliance Government... On regards of value... history will be expunged... blah, blah, blah... details pertaining release of forms... Regulation of activity inside ranks of official statements read as the following... " Demon was going over the forms, as he was marking down where he was. "Through standardized training... your rare existence qualifies you for N7 enlistment... Evalutation of Mental fortitude and testing will be submitted in case you are ordered with a commission status during your time of service..."

Demon signed the official name, signing away his name. "And done... now for you..." Demon said as he turned towards the doctor. "So what consent forms and documents do you have me to go over?" Demon asked the Doctor.

"Obligations for the checkups and the like," she replied.

Demon sighed as he held out his hand for the form to read over. Demon grabbed the sheet form and started to read off his obligations aloud. "Blood testing, must draw a quarter of a pint... Per month..." Demon went over the list. "Physical scans... why do I need CAT Scans?" Demon asked the doctor.

"Checks for if your biotics change your body structure over time, tests to see how much they corollate with your biology in general," the woman replied.

"Cranial examination? You're not going to cut open my skull are you?" Demon asked.

"I can't give an honest answer, but I don't _think_ we are."

"Get an Honest answer now, or I wipe my ass with this form..." Demon threatened.

"I said I don't think we are and we probably aren't going to without good enough reason. Most likely case scenario is that we take it out after death for examination. Outside of that? Most likely not happening."

"I want my body intact when I'm dead... not cut up like some surgeon's tinker toy..." Demon sighed.

The doctor gave him a skeptical look. "What do you think happens to organ donors, exactly?"

"Well good thing I clearly said I ain't going to be an organ donor... said it when I got my first ID..." Demon informed the doctor.

"Then it won't happen. Nothing to worry about."

"Drug test?" Demon asked her.

"Testing resistances and how they acclimate and accept or reject certain drugs. We'd rather cover most if not all bases. Not much is known about your condition after all outside of what you yourself know, and even then, there's things even you aren't certain of."

"Breeding program...this...this … you guys are joking right?" Demon could hardly believe it himself.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes at his statement. "Humanity isn't above eugenics when super soldiers are involved. We do similar with animals all the time. This isn't too different fundamentally."

"Just call me an over glorified Hamster!" Demon joked as he was reading the details.

"More like race or work bull or stud in all honesty."

"Eh... uh... so what is this trying to prove really?" Damon asked the doctor.

"That they can be consistently inherited. Basically, are they a dominate or recessive trait."

"You're talking about hereditary... Like my biotics can be passed through genetics?" He asked her.

"Indeed. That would be the more bare bones version of what I said."

"Riiiiighhht... sooo what does this... entail?" Demon asked seeing this document on the pad wasn't really explaining much.

"Nothing you haven't done already. Just make babies and let us monitor their growth over time."

"So you send... like what... Volunteers?" Demon asked.

"You already have one on the way. It's only a matter of time until more follow. Especially given your relationship with Nikki and the quarian Ali."

"Noooo... Hell No, no offense but I don't want you people anywhere near my kids... I won't subject them to being 'observed'. Not with Nikki or Ali." Demon said to them.

"Just read the damn print. They won't be harmed or even taken from their homes. Hell, you three would be sending us reports and we'll be doing a few extra scans during checkups. No needles or anything like that."

"Listen I get it, but I rather not have my kids subjected to this contract, I know you guys find loop holes in anything..."

"Then you'd sign the next form for having volunteers," the doctor sighed.

"Section II article IV, my ass is government property... you really think I have a choice on that matter?" Demon asked, as he flipped the page.

"Yes, actually. The form you're on now is for children from girls you actually have a connection with. The next one is saying we'll send volunteers and we run our tests on those children. For someone so meticulous, you seem to skip things over a lot or not think things through enough."

"And these... children? They won't be subjected to harsh treatment right?" Demon asked.

"We're humans. We might not be much better than asari, but we at least have the same standards for the most part. One of which is the treatment of government owned children. Or at least, here we do. Not everywhere is the same, but if you want a clear answer, no. They won't be treated harshly."

"Right, fine..." Demon sighed going over the contract, but before he signed it. "…. Will I have any contact with them?" He wondered about the children that these volunteers could possibly have.

"Not unless you sign saying you want to."

"….. They deserve to know, they had a father out there..." Demon groaned as he signed the leasing document, waiving contact information to the document.

"That's your decision. Don't need to explain it to me," the woman shrugged.

"Uh wait, what about these... volunteers?" He queried.

"Government screened and selected."

"So what, these people are... obligated by their position or drawn up by lottery?... is that even a thing?" He asked seeing it was a question of some importance.

"Yes and no. It's either by position or, in the more likely case, parent hopefuls looking for tax sheltering and child funding. Two birds in one stone."

"Please do not tell me these are just people you pulled off the streets..." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Like I said, screened by the government. Unless they have a clean bill of health, a job and an actual home, they won't even see your face unless you let them. So, no. Not off the streets. Though if what was reported was true about your immune system and how your biotics work, I doubt it'd even matter in regards to health. If anything, you'd be helping them."

"So, what these Volunteers are supposed to be all humans right?" Demon asked.

"Not specifically. Points for if they are, but hybrid children are actually encouraged to see if race affects the trait. Diversity and all that."

"Wait why? You already know I can fuck and create a Hybrid... point in case Ali..." He retorted.

"Higher ups are curious. Does the red go to asari? Turians? Krogan? Things like that."

"I'd like to make a call, real quick..."

"I'd hurry, you still have some forms left and about... six minutes."

"You have as much time with me, so don't fuck with me, I'll sign your forms okay? I just need legal advice here..." Demon groaned, as he walked over to the stall with a latrine set up. Demon activated the red omni-tool. "Come on you fucking thief... pick up..." Demon sighed nearly bashing his head on the door.

There was a hiss of pain as Shad picked up his omni tool. "Hey bro... Ah! Easy, Ren! Sorry, I did end up taking a few grazes. What's up?"

"Shut up for a second and read this real quick..." Demon managed to take photos of the contract and linked it to the omni tool.

"Hmm..."

"What kind of government medical protocol requires a breeding program... I've never heard of that shit in my life." Demon groaned as he sat on the seat.

"I'm not surprised. It isn't talked about often among humans, but we do have that. It's kind of like a political marriage without having to get hitched. Outside of us? Hang on... Batarians and Salarians do that too I think."

"I don't think these guys are officially Alliance Medical divisions... I think they're something else...Here I took a photo of this card when I went on my date with Ali... seen this before?" Demon asked showing the card... no design company, contractor, the card was relatively new and nothing on the black market... who ever made this card wanted to keep their tracks covered.

"No, we are. It was relatively getting out. Now let's see... Hmm... Only a few groups use yellow and black. Cerberus, Eclipse, and CAT 6."

"Cerberus... Pro-Human... formerly Alliance Black Ops?" Demon asked. "I thought they were formerly... why are they still in Alliance Ranks?"

Shad hummed for a moment before having a revelation. "Here's a thought. Maybe they aren't and have splinter agents. A solid chunk of my marks have been splinter agents and the like, when they aren't gang leaders or corrupt big wigs."

"Well they're expecting me to... ah... rendezvous and place volunteers in a room with me and... stuff." Demon sighed. "What the fuck is going on here?" Demon groaned, seeing that everything was too chaotic to track... his friends and fellow gang members on Mindoir have no idea what has happened to Damon.

"Hehe... I would've never thought- never mind. Was about to make a joke, but that would be in poor taste at the moment. Hmm... gimme a second to think." The thief hissed again and started to whisper to someone in a low growl.

"Ha, ha, ha, hilarious you know if Reni was still around I would've asked her to be the tracker to see where the child was being taken after she gave birth to it, so you could actually get some intel on who and what is doing this?" Demon asked as he rubbed his scar.

"Hey. Shut up. I think I almost- wait."

"what?" Demon asked peeking at the contract on the image.

"Cerberus is all about 'for the betterment of mankind,' right?"

"Yeah?" He asked, not seeing where they were going.

"You don't get much better than red biotics at the moment. Supercharge a person with that stuff, they're basically going up in evolution by a wide margin."

"What the fuck?" Demon asked seeing as what he was saying made no sense. "I'm not getting what you're trying to ask me... and what your plan is because, if I sign...no when I sign this I'll be driving blind..." He sighed in frustration.

"No plans right now, just speculation. But now that I have these, I can get you out at the very least. Anyway, the most likely case that they want samples from you is to make another Red biotics without having to wait years for an able-bodied soldier."

"You think they have testing facilities for this crap?" Demon snapped quietly.

"Think? No, I know they do. Scattered around the galaxy."

"So what, you on board with a tracker plan then... or are you just going to do wait and see, while this bites me in the ass?" Demon asked seeing as he wasn't comfortable with an unknown battle plan.

"Well, what do you have in mind then? I can tag a kid easily, but that is still nine months at the very least."

"Like they would let you anywhere near the volunteers... I don't even know who the fuck these volunteers are..."

"I'll do some digging and send files later."

"Wait, Cerberus is a shadowed organization correct?" Demon asked.

"That's a nice way of saying it."

"Then have you ever stopped and thought if they have a dossier on you?" Demon asked seeing shadow operations usually have full background tasks.

"Hm... Me as Shad maybe. Phantom? That would be separate thanks to my methods and security. I made myself untraceable... for the most part. Unless Ghost blabbed to them."

"And if you aren't and they are just waiting to contact you?" He asked while going through his own record.

"So... you want me to infiltrate them if they do?"

"No I mean... the moment you hack a file, there is usually a signal correct? Like a transponder or a receiver? Correct?" He querried about hacking signals and feeding junk data through security.

"I usually do shit on site, so it doesn't matter. It takes longer to disarm, but yeah."

"Well this is Human tech of a shadowed organization so, these guys have Black boxes... a lot of them, retaining information that cannot be destroyed by a simple delete command, like the Shadow broker... meaning they have information on the get go and can record hacking attempts... track, and get you."

"Again, this can be disarmed. It will take a while, but with Veronica? Not even an issue."

"That right there! Damn it man! Have you asked what the fuck were Eclipse mercenaries doing with AI's?" Demon demanded Shad.

"Quite brutally. I got a bit out of them. Mainly about purpose."

"They were created by Cerberus as an experiment in a hacking capable of banking and funds transfer. You stopped Cerberus's prototypes from completing their designation... they had a kill switch you interrupted and could not retrace their place of origins... sounds suspicious right?" He asked.

"Aye, but the only things that they have on me is what I've told you," Shad replied with a slightly nervous smile. "Veronica was my own project. I didn't use any of that experimental shit for multiple reasons. One of which is your point in that they can track our positions and conversations. For example, even if they know I'm Phantom, they don't know how I've been doing my craft all these years. And uh... yeah, if you haven't gotten the point yet, Erica, that 'VI' I got you for your birthday? She's an AI with severe limiters on her. You can unlock them with ease considering you have the credentials, but her? She can't alter anything about herself unless you let her. That includes major self-improvement, but that was a given."

"So, Erica, do you know anything about your origins? Where you were created?" Demon asked seeing as he knew all along that she was an AI. He may not have been as bright as Shad, but the back talking and questioning was more than enough to tip him off. Hell, he would have had to be dense as a bag of bricks not to notice, and he was easily the most, if not second most perceptive of the Shepard clan. Shad was the only person in the family who dared to challenge him for that title and won out more often than not.

"I was originally made in the Eclipse labs. Shad infiltrated after catching wind of work on an AI and stopped my development before it could go too far," the restrained AI replied.

 _ **Eclipse doesn't have labs... They peddle stolen and illegal black market tech...**_

Demon pulled out an image of the card he took on his Omni-tool, flashing both sides to Erica. The AI went silent before hearing a …. Very eerie hum of a machine.

The red omni-tool immediately started to generate a Cerberus logo that would spin ever so slowly in a 360 motion. "Shad... I think they intended you to steal Erica, Cerberus I mean." Damon said looking at the logo. Demon started to forward the link to his brother seeing his hacking skills were very precise. "Here... see what you can do." Demon said seeing that he wanted to know what Cerberus had on them.

"On it," Shad sighed, tapping on his omni tool and sending the data to Damon.

 _ **Dossiers...Localizing files... Phantom hack initiated...**_

"Phantom hack?" Demon asked his brother.

"Ghost has her physical cloak, I have my digital one," Shad shrugged. "I defy you to track me back from a hack."

 _ **Dossier: Damon Shepard (Demon Shepard) - Recently Updated**_

 _ **Age: Nineteen**_

 _ **Occupation : Systems Alliance Navy and Marines (R &D pending)**_

 _ **Status: (Detained under SAMI) - (Counter protective operators standing by...)**_

 _ **Damon/Demon Shepard has been under Cerberus observation for quite some time, a human born with a mutated strain of element zero. The components of the Red biotic is unknown, but yet very fascinating. Demon's abilities can range from physical attributes, but has properties that bend the laws of physics.**_

 _ **Damon/Demon Shepard has been under constant harassment and surveillance from the Thessian, Armali Council. The Armali Council is attempting ot research and weaponize the red biotics to its fullest potential, yet have been unable to do so as getting Demon Shepard in their custody has been unsuccessful. Demon Shepard is currently detained by the Systems Alliance Marine Intelligence branch in hoping to persuade him in to staying with them.**_

 _ **Cerberus has taken great lengths to observe and research this man to find out if he is key to future weaponizing and advancing the 'Human Condition'. We are unaware of how the biotics he has are possible... if anything he should've been born with dysfunctions or abnormalities on the physical spectrum... this has been proven false. Future contact with Demon is advised, Illusive man has ordered full pending investigation and contact request of Demon Shepard in order to bring him over to our side.**_

 _ ***Breeding program for new subjects in current phase of operations required.***_

"Alright, let's see what they have on me," the younger Shepard grumbled.

 _ **Dossier: Shadow Lupin Shepard (AKA Shad/Phantom) - Recently updated**_

 _ **Occupation: Thief**_

 _ **Status: Location Unknown - (Outlaw) - (Counter agent and software needed)**_

 _ **Shad is easily the biggest threat to Cerberus to date, bar Damon or the Council military discovering main base. Not only for his hacking and infiltration skills, but his connection to the Shadow Broker makes him a very real, very dangerous enemy, or a much-needed ally. While seen as a delinquent on Mindoir by the authorities, his trap making and ability to fortify and weaponize his entire family's home speaks volumes of his creativity, ability to create weapons and defenses, and intellect. Quite possibly the smartest and most perceptive of his family, this is stunted by being the weakest of the lot and not being able to take as much of a beating without his armors.**_

 _ **This, however, is not much of a weakness given he makes all of his tools and weapons himself, more likely than not out of an amalgamation of both scrap and high-end parts, having access to technology that allows him to act off Mindoir while still physically being on the planet and move large and heavy objects with ease. These methods and technologies are unknown. Also, while not as impressive as his brother's, it is worth noting that his affinity to biotics at birth and until the red biotics started to self-adapt were the strongest of all of his family as well, even garnering consideration of being the one put under the knife instead of his brother. However, he was not chosen due to not being as likely to survive the ordeal.**_

Shad smiled at the praise and honestly accurate criticism before spotting something in the streams of data. "Hang on, this one looks interesting. Patching it through."

 _ **Allocating fire wall... Top secret operation discovered...**_

 _ **Subject- Gamma One**_

 _ **Age: Eighteen**_

 _ **-Top of her Infiltration and CQB class**_

 _ **-Top of her Speed and Reconnaissance**_

 _ **-Top of her Sharpshooter courses**_

 _ **-Top Vanguard-Adept-Sentinel biotic (No implant surgically made... Updated status on approving Gamma for experimental biotic therapy..)**_

 _ **-Biotic induced drugs have been applied to her to with stand experimental therapy. The material we 'procured' on Mindoir has proven to have been successful as we have contained the biotic cellular cell, and have begun applying Gamma One with the procured material. If therapy has proven to be successful we will move on to next phase of operation as instructed by Illusive man...**_

Both of the Shepard brothers stared at the dossier for Gamma One before Shad finally broke the ice. "Huh... guess that running out of material thing holds weight."

"Who or what the fuck is Gamma?" Demon asked Shad.

"From what I can gather, some kind of test tube baby or orphan Cerberus took in."

"Look at her four tops... She sounds like some sort of an Assassin." Demon pointed out.

Shad rubbed his chin for a moment before giving his opinion. "She very well might be... but the thing is, how does that stack up to Ghost, you and I?" Shad's Omni-tool began to bleep several times. "Found something, bro."

 _ **Live feed found... Live feed found... Live feed found...**_

"Ah... seems they did have Erica bugged then," Shad sighed. "Suddenly very glad I didn't use the data to upgrade Veronica now." The video that Shad thought was a bug for Damon... actually showed a lab. "Oh, hang on, might be wrong there... Damon, you recognize this place? Because I sure as hell don't." The lab had a liquid tank with red bubbling water, a female who had a rebreather mask on and several dozen tubes in her body... the image was grainy and almost unseeable because of Phantom's hacking program, being so far in the system of Cerberus's top servers. "… Can we appreciate the fact I was right about being a test tube baby?"

 _ **Further analysis have located Gamma's origins... one moment... allocating...**_

"Play when ready," Shad sighed, rubbing his temple. "Ren, I swear to god, easy on the damn peroxide!"

 _ **Subject Gamma has originated from the Martian Colonies, at infancy she was apprehended from a nursery to be used and trained for Cerberus potential candidates for a... I'm unable to locate the original document of plans, Cerberus has a cipher and it looks like several new AI security measures.**_

"Hold up... Found a live feed. Playing it." A camera feed popped up on their omni tools, looking in on a lab. A woman winced as the masked doctor injected the contents of a needle into her arm.

"Now, Gamma, try making something," the man ordered. The woman closed her eyes and concentrated, holding her hand out and her face contorting. She was obviously straining herself. "Activating the amp..." There was a flicker and a red rapier appeared in her hand, though it left as soon as it came, her eyes opening to reveal a dark red.

"Are you insane?! Remember what happened to the last person you did that to?!" Gamma shouted at her doctor.

"Subject Beta held the red biotics with the amp for over a two minutes before there were... ill effects," the doctor replied. "However, now we know you can use them, albeit temporarily."

"The Red biotic fields are going to short out the amps, remove them..." She 'requested' the doctor.

"I'm afraid we can't until you fully come into the powers. Besides," He held up a mirror to her face, her eyes slowly dulling from dark red to a gentle violet. "It's clear that you need further treatment before we can truly call you his protégé."

"When does the next therapy come in to place? When do I go to the tank?" She asked feeling that the red biotics were starting to fade.

"Supply of genetic data is dwindling fast. Even shipments from our splinter agents will be sparse. I estimate about... Four, five years?"

"You're already giving me the artificial crap, you can't replicate the original..." She argued wincing.

"And the 'artificial crap' is highly unstable and needs amps to work even for a short period of time, as you just saw," he replied.

"I want the real material, no amps." She demanded.

"We don't have enough for long term and consistent testing, and even then, we wouldn't be able to perform the tests without his permission," he reasoned.

"Then get it... and when you do hook me up... Or do I have to go request an audience with the Director?" She asked the Doctor.

He gave her what looked like a pointed look before responding. "Yes, you will. And we both know he'll say no due to how much of a waste it would be until we have the proper amount of materials to work with."

"I'm not sure, I'm the perfect candidate for the solution... and If I can get through the therapy, then we can count this as a success... so I think he'll side with me." She argued.

The doctor sighed and handed her a few papers. "These are projections on the likelihood of success. As you can clearly see, being the 'perfect candidate' doesn't mean it's guarenteed to work. There is still room for error."

She grabbed papers and handed it back. "I don't need to see projections... Now do as I ask." She growled getting off the table.

The doctor sighed and gathered his things. "I'll propose your thoughts to the Director, but don't expect anything concrete. Even if we do get permission, you'll be in there for almost a week during the alteration process."

 _ **Connection Terminated...**_

"Well, I have a ship to build. Double time too given what's just happened. I'm going to get- Aghhhhh FUCK! Easy with the pressure, Ren! We need to teach you first aid... I-I'll call you later, big bro. You better get the rest of those signed for now. I can get you out of them later if you need me to." The comm line cut as Shad hung up, though Demon could hear Reni apologizing in the background.

Demon sighed as he got up from the seat and walked out of the bathroom. "Great..." He groaned moving out of the latrine. He tossed the signed papers into the female doctor's hands. "There, signed everything like you wanted."

"Excellent," the woman nodded, organizing them before letting Hackett in again.

"Everything signed and ready?" The Admiral asked, getting another nod from the blonde doctor. "Good. Now, if you'll follow me Demon, we'll get you settled into an apartment on Arcturus."

Demon nodded as he started to quickly get dressed, so he didn't look like a person who just came out of a hospital. "Yes Sir." Demon replied. The two made their way out of the research facility and towards a lift.

"Now, you'll-" There was a beeping from Hackett's omni tool that cut the older man off. "Excuse me... Hello?" There was a voice that Demon could hear, but it was garbled because of a few security features. "Beg pardon? But we haven't even left for- … that makes sense." The admiral sighed and looked at his new soldier before finishing up his conversation. "Thank you for the update. I'll be sure to tell him. Keep me posted if anything else happens."

"….So...who was that?" Demon asked the Admiral.

"One of the people who run Arcturus. Apparently, you and your family are already accomodated. Someone didn't just forward rent, they bought out either apartments and suites in the same area and forwarded the deeds to you all. The man who did this left a message. 'Hope the room's big enough for the little Demons. See you soon.' You in particular got the penthouse..."

 _ **Dear Journal today I was kidnapped... and was put in a penthouse...**_

Demon was forwarded coordinates on the location in Arcturus and waited till it reached the floor. "But daaaamn!" Nikki laughed, an arm looped around the object of her affections. "Can't believe we got hooked up with a place like this!"

"With a price... of pokes and stabs... also being drafted... heh.." Demon joked.

"Last one you can't complain about! You were planning on it anyway!" The purple haired human argued.

"But under the circumstances... you know..." He added.

Nikki sighed and held him a bit tighter. "Yeah yeah... I know... still, Shad did come through for you, huh? Unless you think the Alliance would spend this much this much on a test subject."

A thought came across his mind... should he tell her about the secret black operations that's being done to him from the dark...? "I... uh..." Demon paused knowing would it be safe to tell her?

"Is something wrong, Da-Damon?" Ali asked him nervously. To her credit, she was taking being almost killed, abducted, placed in a new home and finding out she was pregnant with a hybrid baby in less than a week rather well given her nature, but she was still her. Slightly scared.

Damon grabbed her and kissed her on the head, rubbing her back. "No... Nothing, everything's fine. Let's just get settled in." He assured her.

"Hey, bro!" Shad waved from the couch. He was alone, surprisingly, tossing a storage ball in his hand as the three walked in. "Figured I'd welcome you to the new digs! Grabbed a few things on the way here too."

"How the Hell did you get back here so fast?" Demon asked.

Shad tapped a button on his wrist and shimmered, leaving a robot in its place. "Same way I got places to places from Mindoir." It was still moving with human like accuracy. "Perks of being a tech genius and Phantom."

"For fuck sakes, you really didn't have to piss off the Alliance..." He stated.

"They were going to experiment on Reni. And my baby. You would have torn the station apart," Shad argued. "By the way, congrats Damon, Ali."

"Yeah still a virgin here bub..." Nikki kicked Demon in the back.

Shad let out a haunting laugh as he looked at the three. "That's why I made sure there was only one bedroom. Giant bed though. Like, ancient Arabian sultan sized bed. I did make sure you have pull out couches and a guest room, but those aren't nearly as fun. Can't have the rents or guests watching you get it on, right?"

"Yeah about that... Girls there is something I need to tell you... there was a 'contract' I had to sign." Demon paused thinking a good way to word the agreements in that.

"I... got nothing, I have no idea how to break it to them. Sorry bro," the thief sighed. "Well, not in any way pleasant."

Demon groaned. "So...I'm obligated, to report to that facility frequently and submit to... 'tests' " He put emphasis on the tests, as some of them were 'Mandatory'. He paused trying to think of a simple way to explain the situation he's in. "There was a consent form, that said they'd like to test our children... I of course said no... now they want me in a 'program'..." Demon was having trouble breaking the issue.

Shad squirmed uncomfortably, remembering a talk Reni had with him earlier. "Yeah... I _**really**_ have no idea how to help you out here man... honestly, I'm having trouble coming to grips with something like that myself. Not in your boat, nowhere close, but still..."

"They moved me to a breeding program... To test reproductive capabilities, of my mutated biotics." Demon sighed.

"Yeah... no other way to explain it. They want to see if Red copies itself on different species and the like and how it adapts," Shad sighed.

"Humans mostly..." Demon pointed out.

"You know it's going to happen eventually, with or without their help," Shad fired back. "I already got two candidates who definitely would want to do it. Thankfully, kids with women he actually likes won't be tested on, so no worries there, girls." Nikki let out a sigh of relief and Ali visibly relaxed.

"Can we... just pretend none of this happened today?" Demon asked seeing as it was a real shit show today.

"Hey man, I'm already out of Council range and about to go dark for a while. Far as I'm concerned, only thing that happened today is that I killed a lot of people and found out I'm gonna be a dad. Got a neat scar on my eye too. Though I question whether you'll be going to heaven or hell with that on your face." The bot pointed to his brother's eye. "Seriously. It's like... They didn't even try with the name Demon."

"We can't just act like what happened on that Omni-tool didn't just happen." Demon reminded Shad about Cerberus, and have no idea how to handle them.

Shad's entire aura changed, turning more serious as he sat up straight. "I'm already looking for loopholes and escape clauses. As for the other thing, I've already proven I can be a bitch to keep out if I want to be. They won't be doing jack shit to either of us without being completely outed to the Alliance and Council. Though the latter is a last resort." Something seemed to come to him as he stopped tossing the orb in the air. "By the way, catch." He tossed the storage unit to his brother. "Picked this up on the way here."

"Storage orbs... shit had one back in my room..." Demon groaned, seeing his old room was now smoke and ashes.

"The others are in a bag over on the counter. All your duffle bags in them, not sure if they confiscated stuff or not, but it didn't look like they were opened. That one is the one I nabbed before we were all shoved into the ship. So... yeah. Your welcome." The robot's grin was unsettling, but it would have looked sincere on a human.

"Okay now don't you think you should be recovering from bleeding out?" Demon asked his little brother as he headed towards the shower.

"Oi! I didn't bleed out! I got scratched a few times."

"You left a trail." Demon argued.

"That doesn't mean I bled out. It means I was bleeding. And you try telling me that getting grazed by a firing squad isn't supposed to draw blood. I'm lucky I don't have any actual holes."

" _Your lying! You got hit on the arm!_ " Reni's voice could be heard over the comm.

"… Fine, I got shot in the arm. But outside of a few scratches, that was it. And nowhere near enough to pass out."

"Fine, Fine, just don't make it too much of a habit!" Demon really didn't want any problems biting him in the ass.

"I make no promises where my family is involved, but I'll try not to," Shad replied cheekily. "I'll see you later, bro. I'm going to go underground for a while."

"Sleep tight, don't let the ugly vorcha bite." He joked as he stripped his shirt off his body.

Shad laughed darkly as he started deactivating the drone. "If they get past the trapped filled hallway and don't die from electrocution on the lock panel, the defense turret will butcher them. But feel free to visit if you pass by before my ship is built. They won't go off on red biotics. It was a bitch to code, but... I'm me." He tapped one last button and the robot went limp, leaving a hunk of lifeless metal on the couch.

Nikki wrapped her arms around Demon's body. "Did you hear anything about your store?" Demon asked.

"I'm doing an interview tomorrow to see if I'm eligible for a loan, and, assuming it all goes well, I'll have a place up and running within the month," she replied, relaxing slightly as she embraced him.

"Well at least I can fix one of your problems you're having..." He suggested, giving her a wiggling eyebrow with a smug looking face.

"We do have a bed to break in..." She giggled. "Though I wonder how big it really is."

"Shower works too..." He pinched her left ass cheek.

"Maybe for you, but I am but a weak civie," Nikki winced, thinking of how that'd work. "I have neither the endurance, strength or balance to make that work comfortably in my favor."

"It's okay I'll just rail away inside of you on the hot soapy floor..." He smirked as she couldn't tell if he was being serious.

"There's no winning with you, is there?" She sighed.

"Nothing to hold against me..." He retorted, moving over to the control panel opening up the shower door.

Nikki smiled and started undoing her clothes, trying to do a small strip tease for him. "Fair. After all, they are calling you 'Demon' now, right? Honestly, a bit over the top for my tastes." She started to slowly pull down her panties with a smirk on her face. "I think I'll stick with Damon."

"Stick with whatever you like... but word of advice... we should strip after we get in the shower... because you're making Ali wide eyed over there..." He turned her around.

Nikki looked at Ali before giving her a coy grin, striking a model pose. "It's nothing she's going to be a stranger to for long! After all, we share a bed now, and you know I like to sleep nude when I can."

"N-Nikki!" The quarian shrieked, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, you girls... " He chuckled, as he got all sorts of ideas of how to break the house in...

"Oh, come on, stud! Why don't you strip too? It's our place after all, not like anyone can judge us for being naked in our own home," Nikki encouraged playfully.

"Ugh, it's so unbecoming... but, fuck it!" Demon snapped, as he started to strip in front of the Quarian, while Nikki was doing the same thing. She had no idea what was going on, or to comprehend it.

"Aw, come on, sis!" Nikki shouted, unclasping the suit and stripping it off with almost expert precision, as expected of a clothes designer. "Don't be a stick in the mud! From now on, we share everything in the house. Damon and... each other included." She punctuated her teasing with a pinch to Ali's naked, soft butt.

"…. Meep..." Ali muttered, her face an atomic shade of red. Ali couldn't believe the situation she was in... being stared down by two perverts. In her mind, she was bashful and embarrassed of her body, being leered at by them.

"Alright, enough fun sweet cheeks, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other later," Nikki laughed.

"Th-this was fun?!" She asked seeing as the teasing was a thing for Nikki.

The clothes designer grinned impishly at her new 'sister.' "It was for me... and Jr unless someone slipped me something earlier." Sure enough, Demon was sporting a semi at the sight of Nikki's antics and both women's nude forms. "So, stud... wanna go wash off?" Nikki pressed her body against his, sandwiching Demon's fifth appendage between them.

"Yup!" Demon sung as he grabbed them both, charging in to the shower with glee.

 _ **Hours later, on Omega...**_

Shad stared up at the ceiling, processing all that was had happened over the day. "So... my home got wrecked... I literally killed a small army breaking my lover out... who is pregnant at the moment. Then I bust open a plot to make a new red biotic with more to come if it works, and..."

 _"You know, Shad... I don't mind sharing in the future, if it comes down to it."_

The thief shivered at the memory. It was literally a dream come true for most, getting permission for a harem from your girlfriend, but Shad was different. He knew exactly what having multiple lovers entailed, and he wasn't delusional. Just because one wanted to share didn't mean they would all want to. There would be fighting between them, conflict at every turn, and then there was how he felt in general. He, despite being a thief, despised betrayal over all other things. "I couldn't live it down if I hurt a girl like that... let alone Reni, despite what she says..." He sighed and pulled up his omni tool, dialing his brother's number. The moment he heard a click, he started talking. "Hey man. Were you asleep?"

"No... listen, we need a plan to get in to Cerberus, I want to know what the fuck they're doing..." Demon issued a warning, seeing he was worried for the future of his family.

"Gamma's an infiltrator. And I haven't done work on my encryption in a damn long time. I wouldn't be surprised if she followed my signal back."

"Ahhh listen about my plan... I mean after Reni gives birth... I was wondering if she can be used as a... damn it I can't ask you this, or her... even if you have the tech." Demon sighed as he drank his water by his bed side.

Shad's eyes glowed yellow for a moment before he calmed down. "Just... what was it? I'd rather you tell me than be paranoid over what it might be."

"Well... she's not on the record with me, and any child I have would be on their fucking list... I'm thinking we send a chipped test to them and find where they're keeping them.."

Shad let out a bestial growl, shocking the both of them. "Where the hell did that come from...?"

"I don't know it's just best to find out where they are, I mean eventually they are going to come after us..."

"I intend to be off here as soon as my ship is done, and I'm getting you out of that shit the moment I can."

"I can't, I'm in the system Shad." Demon issued a vague warning.

"Alliance System. Not Cerberus. Without legal authority, anything they do to you can be seen as an attack and you would be within your rights to fight back."

"No they have a tracking agent in me... I'm marked, they were injecting and blood testing me for hours." Demon informed him of the test.

Shad growled again. "Damn it! Look... I'll think of something, just... fuck!" Shad's biotics flared, and a light blew out.

"Hell I mean I wouldn't do that to you empty handed, I'm sure I can talk to... Nikki and Ali about it... I just really don't want them to have their children taken if and when I'm gone... to some spit fuck place of the galaxy, plus you enhanced your fucking tech with that what omni-gel solution?" Demon asked drinking his water again.

"Something I've been tinkering with."

"Yeah you gave yourself a third degree burn..." He reminded seeing it was a theory he almost succeeded.

Shad flexed his arm, looking at the faint scar on it. "Yeah. I'm close. Real close. Only reason I failed was because I got sloppy and didn't cover up right. Last time I make that mistake."

"Also remember Gamma chick? They're trying to fuse my biotic solution with her?" He asked staring at the recording.

Shad sighed, wondering if he should tell his brother his own plans. "Hey, bro...?

"I've literally been keeping something from you... The Red biotics are still on Ali and Reni, but they're a feint residue... and if Cerberus is fusing red biotics, do you think they won't develop a tracker to find targets with the code? They collected enough Residue to forge a biotic." Demon was worried about the implications.

"If they do... I'll be ready. Red biotic or not, I'm not letting _**anyone**_ hurt my Ren or child," Shad growled.

"Well which is why my plan of not only handing them a child with a track... but you'll be hand delivering it... you have encryptions to get in to Cerberus right?" Demon asked.

Shad nodded his head at the plan. "That'll probably work."

"I just... Shad, for the first time in my life, I don't know what is going to happen... we had a plan, we all go to Omega about two months ago, you me, Ali, Nikki, Reni, and the Reds... but we're without a fucking plan and your set on making a ship and flying off to bum fuck nowhere, with no idea who to get you on the right track, for Christ sakes they have fucking dossiers on us." Demon growled.

"Heh... I don't know either man. But like hell I'll make it easy for them to catch me. And if they send the red... Damon... There's something I've been thinking of for a long time..."

Demon got up from his bed as he walked over to the mini fridge."Do tell..."

"It's about this red biotic... all my life I've been afraid of someone taking you because you're my brother. You've all I had. But..."

"Don't tell me you've been trying to develop an Anti-matter solution..." He groaned, seeing you don't fuck with Anti-matter.

"Anti-matter is off the market... for now. No, it's something more... controversial. As we grew up, something else made its way into my head. If they did take you and made a new red, and if that red turned evil... what then? How could we stop something like that? The only person who could is you, and who fucking knows how red on red goes."

"Please do not tell me you were developing weapons to combat my red biotics?" Demon asked his brother.

"No... I toyed with the idea, but I saw no need to. But now..."

"DUDE! …. listen, the red biotics I have are unpredictable and have little to no limits or possibilities you don't fuck with that..." He tried to explain that red biotics were not to be messed with.

"That's why we need a counter!" Shad argued. "Especially now that someone's making more! Damon, if one came after you... and you couldn't handle it, and I could do nothing to help you..."

"I don't think Cerberus would want to use her against me." Demon sighed while looking through the fridge.

Tears teased as Shad's eyes. "I just... I'm not worried about just you anymore. Reni is pregnant, and if they find me... and they send _**her...**_ "

"Shad I Swear to our mother, I will find a way to slap you through this intercomm..." He warned as he didn't want his brother moping around. "Going off track here lets just say you toyed around the idea, now what do you intend to happen if you use this on a red biotic? Hmm what do you think it would do?" Demon asked.

The thief took a few breaths to calm down before gathering what memories of his notes he could. "Listen for a few minutes, okay. I'm going to tell you everything I've learned so far, new or not."

"Speak to me on a theoretical level then bro... tell me what they would do..." He restated the question.

"Well... They can't just do one thing. The biotics would adapt to it too quickly."

"would it weaken them? Disable? Dissipate the field? What?" He asked.

"The traps I made were made with something I was tinkering with when I saw a few animes at one point. Injecting aura into weapons."

"Okay so... say you have a gun... or a grenade to effectively bypass the strong field of the aura... what if Reni was in proximity... the residue that was left behind?" Demon asked.

"See, here's where it gets... tricky."

"Whoop! It sucks it up like a sponge if you have a grenade to contort the energy."

"Hold on there! I didn't finish. Conventional weapons we use today are off the market by default. Guns, grenades and the like are used in weapons training, the biotics already adapted to them."

"Okay... now what are you looking to hamper? Their defense or attacks?" Demon asked.

"Actually, both. I noticed when we were kids your powers were significantly weaker if your barrier broke."

"Ah... I forgot to mention this... my biotics work in a pattern... I can't both attack and defend at the same time, I have to concentrate on one or the other, you hit someone when they're defending... and all you did was just left yourself open to an attack..." He started to explain.

"Here's where one prototype I had in mind comes in. You know that krogan gun you liked when we were looking through a foreign gun catalogue? The spike thrower?"

"Okay, I see where your going at... but now you breached their barrier... what does a biotic do right before his barrier goes pop?" Demon asked making a small red orb on his fingers.

"He takes cover usually."

"Nah, your thinking of a sentinel... Vanguard will detonate what happens when he/she detonates a red biotic field?"

"Red everywhere. And not just aura."

"Yes... it then becomes like shedding, the biotic will reinforce like a shell."

"These weapons are... different though. They don't just punch through, they're made to disrupt."

"Granted... but what if the field becomes used to your sort of weaponry? Are you just going create a new one?"

"Thus the multiple functions. And I thought about that, and yes. I'll make as many as I need to. These things are like Doomsday. You need to erase them or cut it at the root if you want to take it out."

"Which is why I am going to ask you something, while I'm gone... Nikki and Ali are staying with you and Reni... They'll try to seek them out if I'm gone, which is why I proposed this plan, your not being tracked as far as I know it, and it increases their chances of safety... and we're on borrowed time as it is." He groaned seeing how he was subjugated to Cerberus testing.

Shad sighed and sat up on his bed. "I'll protect them. I'm actually calling in a few favors to get the ship's production sped up without reducing the quality."

"Do you think Reni would consent to the plan should it come to it... if they start coming after us?" Demon asked his brother.

"No. I... You should have seen her face when she told me the news." Tears of joy were welling up in his eyes. "She was so excited... It was like meeting her all over again."

"Well of course I mean after she has the little squirt... but she's not listed on my dossier, and I doubt they're going to be content with all the... Jane Does... I'll be meeting at the facility." He said looking at the contract he copied on the Omni-tool. "Shit... Shad... I'm just fucking worried that this thing is bigger than what it is... fucking Strippers wanted my biotics to be weaponized. Cerberus? Hell they mean buisness." He was ominous about the warning signs flashing as he was stepping in to a nightmare to be had.

"Damon, if being Phantom taught me anything, it's that if it seems simple and safe, there's probably a catch. Something is always beneath the surface if you tug and dig a little. That's why I'm getting you out of that contract in particular first. I already got V working around the clock on it."

* _ **Ping**_ *

Both Shad's and Demon's Omni-Tool got a blinking message at the same time, someone was calling them. "… I'll answer it if you do. Otherwise, I'm not chancing it," Shad told his brother.

However the call picked up from both their sides automatically.

" _ **Shepard?**_ " A female with Australian accent voice could be heard.

 _ **Where does that voice sound familiar?**_

"Agent Miranda, I presume?" Shad asked, reclining against his bed.

 _ **"You are right to presume such a thing... Now 'Demon' I did give you a card, that said we'd call you... did I not?"**_ She asked.

"So, how about you cut all the smoke and mirrors and tell us what you want with my brother?" Shad growled.

" _ **I rather be it be in person...**_ " She said to the two.

The thief scoffed. "So you can cart him off and kill me? Yeah, no thanks."

" _ **Omega station Afterlife meet me there, there is somethings we need to discuss... I'll be there first thing tomorrow.**_ " Miranda informed the two.

"… I knew you tracked my fucking signal... If I'm going to do a damn thing, I need to know that our significant others are to be untouched, first and foremost," Shad demanded.

[ _ **End of transmission...**_ ]

"..." Demon paused to think about what could she want with him and his brother.

Shad's biotics, on the other hand, did a good job at showing just how mad he was. _**"Raaaaaugh!"**_ He slammed his fist into the wall, denting the metal badly and sending a wave of raw energy through the entire building.

"I'm getting on a shuttle, I'm not listed in for Alliance training until a month so..." Demon moved over to his closet as he was getting prepared.

"Come packing, just in case," Shad advised, having calmed down a bit.

"I'm always packing..." Demon argued.

"Good. I'll... see you tomorrow then." Shad hung up and rested his hands in his hands. He sighed deeply and went into the other room to find his lover asleep at the desk, hands resting on her currently flat stomach. "I swear, Ren," he whispered to himself, picking her up and placing her on the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I won't anyone hurt you. And if they do... hell won't even begin to describe what I'll raise."

( _ **Line break**_ )

Shad was waiting for Demon's shuttle as he was by the docking tube, the door opened up revealing Demon who was in his jacket and normal attire. "Kept you waiting did I?" Demon asked as he moved through the docking tube.

"I'd rather get this done as quick as possible," Shad huffed, scratching at his scar. It was a habit he had picked up in the short time he had it. He found it relaxing, but the light sting heightened his senses too.

"Keep your cool, it's just a meeting in a bar." He reminded, that it was in a public place, as they moved past an Elcor who was guarding the entrance to the afterlife. The loud music could be heard from the second door, causing vibrations to bounce off the wall. Inside the bar, they could see it was full of drunkards dancing, and people hanging out in a free fashion.

"When is it ever?" Shad countered, his fingers twitching.

The Omni-tool directed them to a corner seat where they could see the buxom Cerberus officer sitting in a white suit with some killer features to her. "Shepards?" She asked sipping from her glass afterwards.

"Who else?" Shad asked hostilely, taking a seat in the open chair, opting to avoid the booth.

"Have a seat please." She gestured to the cushion seat in front of her. Demon shrugged as he moved over to the corner seat booth sitting down and playing with whatever she had planned.

"Can we keep this brief, I have a project to oversee and a pregnant woman to take care of," Shad growled.

"Sure if you don't want to sit there my associate will take the seat..." Miranda informed Shad, as she turned towards him.

"I'm fine in my own seat, thanks."

Feint steps could be heard as moving past Shad was someone in black clad armor, and a sword on his back. "Leng..." Miranda nodded.

Shad's eyes widened and his knife was out, blocking an almost impossibly fast sword strike. "You brought him here?!" he growled, pushing off his assailant and drawing his pistol.

"You want to take your weapon out of my face?" He asked having his sword near Shad's crotch.

"Explain. Now!" Shad demanded from Miranda.

"Precaution... you seem to have a history with Leng... a very tenuous one." She glanced at him with a neutral expression.

"That's putting it lightly," Shad growled.

"I'm surprised you didn't die during your Eclipse raid..." Leng said as their blades were still at each other. "Then again you were no common rat to survive such an explosion that leveled the warehouse..." He sniped.

"I'm surprised you can even hobble. How's the knee?" Shad countered.

"Fine after you left me for dead... Cerberus patched me up and I'm better than new..." He smiled.

"You'll never beat the best though."

"You're a thief... I'm the assassin. Or did you forget the order of things when you stole your title and acted like a rat in the Terminus?" He asked as the stare did not break between the two. "You're a peddler of stolen goods and information.." He mocked.

"Funny considering I've killed more men in an hour than you have in your entire career," Shad snarked.

"The one buying them did just as much damage..." Signaling he killed the people hiring them. "So I assume you two assholes worked together at some point?" Demon asked.

"Far from it," Shad growled. "It was an infiltration and extraction job. We had to get someone out who was important to the Shadow broker and steal an AI."

"If I remember Ghost got close to you that day, I was wondering what tripped up your game..." Demon said as he was waiting for things to deescalate.

"The problems started when he insisted on murdering every guard in the facility," Shad huffed, not wavering.

"Don't talk about me when you think I'm not here..." Ghost appeared right behind Shad, decloaking her field. "Wow... and you didn't even hear her." Demon clapped his hands.

"Heh... no wonder I didn't. She upgraded. I can smell it in the ozone. Still gotta fix that, love," Shad teased.

"Had to keep my tech upgraded..." She said while he saw blue drops of her blood hitting the floor.

"Right. That thing..." Shad disengaged from Leng and turned his attention to Ghost, though he was ready to counter and strike at a moment's notice. "That looks bad, I'm guessing things went south fast. You need some medi gel? You look like you ran out. What are you even doing here?"

"Cerberus contacted me... promised me revenge... Saren murdered my father and tried to kill me after my father found incriminating evidence on him... something that could put a warrant out for his arrest... I barely managed to escape, and now my head is posted on every vid in Palaven and the entire hierarch... " She said applying more medi-gel to her wound on her hip. "After I warned you, I went back home to my father telling me to rendezvous with him... it was an ambush." She said.

"Heh... and you call me cocky..." Shad chuckled. "First rule of being a thief. Always be skeptical."

" _ **Shut the fuck up... I just**_ lost my fucking father..." She winced as tears hit the floor and her talons clenching to her fists.

Shad froze as that finally registered. "I... I'm sorry... that was out of line of me..." His eyes surged yellow as he grabbed her hand. "You need anything, ask."

"My special access was revoked, I can't even bury him and he was likely dishonored and thrown in a ditch... my family line was just disgraced by Saren..." The turian cabal growled.

A low, beastly growl escaped Shad's throat. "You've been good to me, Ghost. And I swear, I will make that bastard pay for this. You have my word as both a Shepard and Phantom."

A rebreather breath could be heard behind the group. "Ah Gamma..." Both Demon's and Shad's eyes widened as she walked in, breathing some sort of gas through her filtered gas mask.

"So... The wonder child herself... going through that change now, are we?" Shad asked.

She remained completely silent, as she was completely motionless from standing behind them. All her replies were a feint wisp of the rebreather as air was filtered in with the compound agent. "Jesus... you'd make a great femVader," Shad joked, taking a seat again, his gun hanging limply at his side.

"Moving back on to pressing matters... Demon you were brought to Cerberus's attention for a while now... we had agents guarding you from Armali agents for a while now..." She informed him.

"Who doesn't have his eye on him? I literally had to take a pot shot at a Spectre a week ago," Shad growled.

"Ironically the Shadow Broker found out about him when he turned fifteen... I'm pretty sure he was angry from being kept out of the loop." She humored with smirk.

Shad had the gall to laugh as a fond smile found his face. "Oh, was he ever. But, family matters aren't in the contract. I didn't have to tell him shit and he knew it."

"So what is this about?" Demon asked Miranda. "Simply put it, Demon... Saren has been a problem for a while and we need you to... how do I say this in a way... Handle it." Miranda tried her best to explain.

"Look, Miranda. I want to kill the fucker as much as Ghost does, but there's a problem there. He's a damn Spectre."

"Well you're not seeing what Cerberus is trying to do Phantom... Shepard we're trying to get you to become first Human Spectre..." She explained. "Fuck...No..." Demon plainly put it. "I ain't being the Council's favorite bitch to use to do some grocery shopping..." Demon argued, seeing as he saw the rank as demeaning.

"Damon, bro, swallow your pride for a minute and listen to the woman. I can tell this goes deeper just by looking at her face."

"I implore you to listen to your brother... Saren is planning something, and we can't have him succeeding in whatever he has planned... Gamma if you would?" Miranda motioned Gamma as she approached with some sort of holo projector in her hand putting it in the middle of the table. "Alliance has been working on a black operation ship, capable of stealth, speed, and it's own drive core."

Shad recognized the shape immediately and smiled. "The Normandy. I've been basing my ship on it loosely. I can't match that core yet, but I'll sure as hell get close."

The orange glow of the design appeared. "We intend for you to captain that ship, and lead a crew of seasoned and experienced soldiers to take your fight to Saren... in a discreet fashion of course." She added.

"I'll need to stop you there, Miranda," Shad sighed, raising his free hand. "Those soldiers? You're only getting a few of those, max. I know my brother. He'll build his own crew and it will trump anything you can find."

"Shad, who do you think these people are here for?" Miranda asked.

"So... let me get this straight. You want us all to work together?"

"That's the gyst of it... of course we have more contacts who are still on call..." Miranda nodded handing Shad a data pad. The thief sighed and looked it over. "Your record has been expunged with a rank... Lt. Shepard, unfortunately for you Demon you have to get yours the hard way, with our help of course, your already marked in the Alliance Data base, so it's too late to alter it. "She sighed.

"Whoa, whoa... what am I supposed to do? I have a ship I'm working on and my own wife to be. No way I'm just up and leaving her."

"Do you really think we have the time to operate and wait for the enemy to do as they please? Humanity...the Galaxy could be at stake if we fail to take this opportune moment to act..."

"Wait...wait... Hold on..." Demon said as he thought about this. "Does your boss even know of this meeting?" Demon asked reading the wording carefully.

Shad suddenly went into a mad fit of laughter. "If you think this is incentive enough for me to act, then you're dead wrong! Humanity? The galaxy? Fuck all of them! As long as the people I care for get out safe alive, I could care less."

Demon growled a bit. "Shad, _**sit**_ __down..." Demon ordered as he was going out of order on dissing his own species.

"But, that being said... it'd be a problem if that fucker ended up hurting those I care about. And he's already painted a target on his back with me for what he did to Ghost here." He calmed down and took a seat again, as if his outburst didn't happen. "So, fine. I'll fight him."

"So... your boss doesn't know your holding this meeting... does he?" Demon asked crossing his arms. "He was unsure of the information he had at the time... but many of us have connected the dots, he's been going beyond the Perseus Veil... Something to do with the _**GETH...**_ Our frequencies have picked up bursts of signals being activated and bounced back on our satellites." Miranda told them.

"Ohoho, now we're cooking! We're dealing with the geth now too? I am _**definitely**_ throwing my hat in the ring now," Shad grinned. "I've been dying to know what made them rebel. How to reverse it, hell, maybe even destroy it entirely."

"Why now?" Demon asked. "I mean if he has the GETH on his side, why remain incognito? Why not just attack out right?" Demon asked Miranda.

"Damon, you aren't thinking of his position and other miscellaneous factors. Why he's doing what he's doing, being able to do as much damage as he can legally and set things up for if he does loose his post. Saren's crafty... but something isn't right. This is too complex for one man, alien or otherwise. Am I right, Miranda?"

"Yes... we thought about that as well... we came to a conclusion...the Council is testing Humanity's war time capabilities... in short the FCW wasn't enough to draw data on us... so they're about to force Humanity in to a war with the Batarians in the Skyllian Verge... a war over territory and colony rights." Miranda informed him showing the transcripts of the meetings being held in secret. "You got to be shitting me..." Demon said dumbfounded. "Saren knows of this operation and wants to do a wait and see approach, if Humanity can dismantle the Geth threat." Miranda flipped the map of the known Galaxy. "He isn't going to attack a well defended colony if the threat of Humanity is too risky... he's going to hit a developing colony world... Freedom's progress... Eden Prime... Maybe Horizon.." She pondered.

Shad thought if over for a moment before deciding to give his thoughts. "He expects us to either fail, or succeed with heavy losses. This screams trap from the very start of it."

"The Council is going to name the war with the Batarian Hegemony... the Skyllian Blitz... Millions will die, but our statistics show that the Hegemony will be forced back in to the Terminus, being made in to a rogue state." She showed the data to the group.

The thief growled at the projections. "Bastard... I might not like people in general, but not enough where I want to see them killed if I can help it. And, judging by the meeting, we can." He looked at the other three in the room. "Gonna chip in anytime soon or is it going to be my brother, Miranda and I?"

"Shad you will no doubt, see the venture of how this is going to look after the Blitz? The Council is trying to bait us... and the Alliance knows of this, and we're just going to walk in to the bait." She informed him. "The Alliance after the First Contact War, decided that this was not going to end well if we just signed over the destruction of the treaty of Farxien... The Alliance has been building up a sizable fleet in secret, on full escalation war with the Council..." She added.

"Spirits..." Ghost Murmured.

"The Council has been letting Saren do as he pleases, killing anyone that comes in his path... including botching the first attempt at David Anderson from becoming the first Human Spectre." She added.

"Anderson. Good guy, surprisingly nothing bad on him 'cept that one blemish. And yeah, I already said earlier he's trying to trap us. If we don't lose, we're weakened to another attack. Which means we're going to need to repel that attack as best we can." Shad sighed and massaged his forehead. "I want potential battlegrounds and schematics for buildings in the area. And again, Ghost, Leng? Going to weigh in at all in any way that counts?"

"Unofficially Demon you are a black ops project... but the Alliance are going to use you to test out your capabilities... and as for the rest of this, once Demon gets his Spectre status, you will be aboard his ship to hunt Saren down..."

/

 _ **"**_ _ **I̷̒n҉͡t̘͛͝e̕r̚es͗t̜̿i̞̠̝n̛ͥ̒g̳...̵͙.̨̣ͯ.̣̀ ̧̗ͅT̡ͫh̠i̔s̰ ̛͐ͦi̥s ͧͪn̖̓ot͖̿̐ ͉̏h͒ͮó̌w͔ͫ ̀e̓̅͟v҉͛e͛n̵̩ͣts ̨͇̑rȏͨl̲̂̓lͧ̓̀e̙ͩ͠d̓ ̵ͫo̸̎͛ŭ̀͘t̷... ͉̗br͔̲̫o̷͙̗t̃ͅḣe̠ͨr͌ ?̦ͦ**_ "

 _ **L͕̽o̥ǫ̭̎͞k ̵͉̃at he҉̞ȓ̮͖̰̠.̻̗͌̾̐.̞̈́̃̽ͭ.͍ ͨ͜s͖͋͢h̫̓e'͎̓ͮs̱̞̍ ̹ŕ̥͎ig͌h̨̦̓͑t̯̙ͭ t̵̢ͮ̌͢h̰̮̽e̶ͦr͎e̒.̦́.̹͈͊ͮ͊.̢̍ ͭà͍͋ll͉̓͜͞ ̓i͕̅ͦt̘̀̅'d͇ͮͤ͡ t͎͙̐͡͝a̋k̴̩̲̄ȅ̘͔̌͠ ̢̥i͙s̷̶̗̩ ̴͈ͧͥ̀a̻͏̊͘ ̴̢̒̔q͏̰u̫̒͆̆͘ĭͭͨͦc̶̸͓͎k̠̀͌̈́̌ ̵̣͇s̴̆ľa͛̔s̳̞̄̓h͛̏ ̞͗t͓̯̹͐͝o͚̾ͤ ̷̤͖̝h̙ͮͦ̏̈́is̟ͤ̕͜ ͩt̋hrͪ͢ǫ͏̧͓̽a̢t ̸̩̍͞à̧̓n͓ḓ ̙̍͂s̤̘͞h̸e͋̀'ͧd ̱̔b̖̘͍ͩe ̦̞̪͗m̓͆͟in̟̓͛ͨͣe ͥa̧g͎a͚ͯȉn̸͕̽ͩͤ.̴̷̡.̛̜̐̕.̕**_ The madman's eyes gleamed as he looked at the object of his affections. _ **J̮͂̿̅̕ṵ̪͓ͭͪs̱̚t̝̔͗ ̀lͣͫ̎e͈̠ͤ͊ţ̭͉ͨͪ ͤ̋ṁ̴̹͡e k̠̞̥ͦ͛i̶̟̖͆͟l̜͐̾̇l ͧ̚h͇̞ͧi̻͊̊ͭ͐mͭ̒ͯ̕ ͎̓ń̛͋ow̭͓ͥ͋̃!͕͈ͭ̈́ ̪I͡ ͍͓͇c̵͙͇͑͝a̻̪̎́̚n̤͝͠ ̶̹́ͪͬt͑a͖k̞̟̈͜e̝͐ ̀̈́̅h͞iͥs ̨̟̌ͨp͓̝̦̍ĺ̺̖̭a̿c͜ͅê̵̬͂ ̶̞̯ea̶ś̶̤̂̂y̋ͣ,̷̉͋ ̵̡̒̈̎yŏ̻̼̺u k͉̆͘no̬ͦͪ̂w̞̾ İ͓́͂ ̢ca͍̎̓͊ͪn͔ͪ̅̓!ͅ**_

 _ **P̵̛̝̝̟̙̥͊̿ȁ̢̎̽͝ͅt̢̿i̟͗̀enͬ͘ͅc̙̜̦̉͘ͅe̬̗̝͍̠͊ ̗̗̣̫ͥͦ̄ͩͫ̒̚͜t̷̸̖͑͝h̡̺͞ỉ̜̝͙̤̦͝ṣ͈̹́͐̉͡ ̩͉̳̏ȧ̪ͪ̉͢r͂͡e̶̼̞̘̠͍͍̐ͬͦ̚͢a ̭͖̪i̴̱̿ͤs͍҉̏ ͕̔̆ͨ̌́͜d̶̡̂̌̀i͈̫̰͎ͭf̴ḟ͈̤̦̳́̚e͈͑r̴͎̻̬̐̔̉̕en̵͇̻̬͇͋́ͯ͆͞t̴̲͟͏̗̫̥ͨ͏.̌̋.͙͐ͨ́̎.̦̰ͮ̍̓ ̪ͭ̾̾ą̫̈́̀͠͠͏̞ ̼̝̣̼̞̗̬ͧ̈́͆d̬͂ị͋͑̊͏f̙̣͗͋ḟ̨̦̽̃er̩̦͈͐̏ę̝͝n͎̱ͤͥ̋ť̬̳̰ v͎a̛͈̝͕̼͏̢͝҉rĩ̗ͪḁͭ̀t̸̳̺ͤ̆̓͟͢i͎̎̄̓̈́͜ơ͖̭ͧͧ̽͐n̸̔ͨ̆.̶͙̈.̥͢҉̩͏.**_

 _ **Ȳ͎͓ͪ̿ou͍ͥ̿̚͝..̩̌́̚. ̒̈́ͪ͐͜y̢͎͓̙õ̻͓u'̺̭ͦrë̷̘ ̢͍͙ͦr̬̘̘ͧi̳ͩ͡ͅg͉̯͔̚h̥t̙̊ͧ,̫̪͏͔ ̙̽͢b͏͗̿͡ro̢̼̠̼̅th̸̘̠̙̕e̡̢̜̼͕r.̛͙ͮ̾̑ ̵͎̈ͤ͆B̗̤̋̈́es̴̰̅͢id̫͎͖̊ͣe̼̲̠ͤs̸,̣͇̈̚ ̈́he ͕͝s̻͖̎̐h̬o̾u͡l̓̓̇d͕ ̫̠̚m̲̈͌͜eͅeͣt ̥͐͒th̓e ̻o̧ͭ͡͏t̹he̻̽͛ŗ͈͋ͩš f̹̹̎̿i͊̓ṟ͕̂s͇tͯ.̢̓ͩ ̧͎͚͊͆T̖̱̃ͩh̹̹͡e̝̩̞͌ͤṋ̿̀̈ͅ ̟͋ͅI'̲̿̀̏l͖̭̏ľ̙͒̚ be̔ ͣa҉̺̰͎̑b̞̑̒̊̕l̶͈̘̟ḙ̡ͮ̿ͧ ̳̂ͯ̊t̡̚o t̰̃́̓a̹̽ͥk͕͖͌e̢ͯ̉̽ ̦̟̯̒ͤt̡͕͚̓̏h̤̭̞͌eṃ̧̰ ̐ͫ̀ͅá̶̶̺l͈͂lͧ̃̋̚ ̝ͦ͠b̓͛͝a̬͞c͈͇͒́k̼̞̭̠.̸̹ͨ͏.̸͕͓.̨̂ ҉̫ͭ͜Ì̓ͦͧ ͎͌j̻̺ű̞͂s̜t̴̹̻ ̹w͚ͪ̆ā̛͔͏n͈ͧ̌ͬͫť͗ ̫̦̯͈̰t̼͉ͧ̊̽h͐͐̃e͚ͪ̽m͕̾ͅ ba͇̐c̶͙̮̍͋k̲ͭͭ͐̕.͈.҉͇͗.̢̾̏̍ ̋ͅI̢̭̼ͤ̄ ̶҉j̛͉̍usͦt̩ ̵w̸̝̞͒̄ant̆̂̓..̋͝.̰**_ His brother's breathing became rushed and frenzied as he started to draw his weapon. _**G҉̱͈̗̺͉̘̱͐̀ͦ͋ͭ͜͝I̵̵͍̭̺̬̜͍ͨͩ̀̂̋ͭ̓͋̂͘V̢̺̪̯̖͍͍̔ͣ̊ͭ͋Ë̩̱͚̬͍ͫͨ ̵̧̼̽̓̉ͦ̃ͨ͟͢T̫̘̤ͤ̀̓H̩̋͂̄ͫ͌̀ͨ͆̅E͋̿̏M̻̤̗̫͖̯̣̄ͦ́ͥ̓ ͙̫̺̒ͪB̡̆̏̈͂ͨͭ͞A͙͍ͯͧ͗̄ͬ͡҉̟̓ͭ͛C̸̨̺̬̝̭̔̌̈̃ͬ͊̏ͥ̀͘͟K͍̤̝̯̰ͭͧ́ͨ̓̋ͮ͢͏͛͌͗͘ͅ ̧͖̣͈̫̞̂̒͒̐̀͠T͈̰̻̘̞͐ͩ͟Ǫ͙ ̝̠̩͓́ͦ҉̬͇̩͖͈̲͕͌̔͒̉͛͜M̜͈̬̻̂̈̍́E̤̩̼̜̐̍͡!̤͔͖̊̑ͣ͡͡**_

 _ **P̦̀à͒͡m͇̭ͣ.̒.ͧ͡.͍͒͆.̩͓́ ̑w̅̃̚h͔̎̕at ͦ͌àr̪e ͒ýͭoú̘ ̷̐͏d̘̟̽oĭṅ̊͞g?ͪͥPat͎͆͏i͙̔e͉ǹ̹̅cͦͧ͋ȅͮ̍ ̌ͧbr̳ͧ͛oth̛͙e̺̅r̡͇ͦ.̷͈̿.̛̥͎.̶̂. ̨͙͓yo̪̍͠uͮͧ̚'̘ͤl̀ͧ́l͇̆ ̧͇bͩ͜e ̵give̾̓n ͚̯͂a ͮ͐ċh̞a͙͎ͩn̫c͎͂e̬..̗̘ͨ.̛͌.̵̧͢.͆ ͤͪ̒j͋us͇t ̍w̪̙ȁ̵it̠.͓ͨ.̞̮.͇**_

/\/\/\/\/\/

"Shad you need to head back to Arcturus with Demon today so we can get you processed in, Leng will accompany you two, while Gamma here finishes up her Therapy... Ghost, if I were you I would get yourself patched up, you will be forwarded towards Demon's position once you recover." Miranda informed the group.

"Great... Was really hoping to duck the Alliance... can you at least get my ship registered when it's done? I sunk almost five million into that thing," Shad requested.

"Yes, Cerberus will handle the preparations, worry not..." Miranda informed her, while the group started to stand from their seats. "Well it's been eventful... Come on Shad we better get going so you can get back." Demon signaled his brother, as he lead the way.

"Alliance... mom and dad are going to throw a damn fit," Shad chuckled.

"Shepards..." Ghost winced. "See you on _**the flip side..**_ " She smiled before moving towards the exit.

"Oi, Ghost! Hold up!" Shad unclipped something from his belt and tossed it to her. "I use it in a bunch of my stuff to kill the ozone scent. Honestly, I think you need it more than me at the moment."

"Thanks..." She nodded as she moved with determination her eyes.

"The fuck is the flip side? Is that some sort of code?" Demon asked Shad as they left the club.

"It's a thief thing. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Gamma and Miranda looked at Demon. "Do you think he's the one that's going to prevent our destruction? " Gamma asked Miranda. "He's Humanity's best chance." She replied.

 _ **/ / / / / / / / / / /**_

 _ **Ḣ̟̀a͍ͧv̓e̡ ̩̕a̞̓t ͂h̙ȅr̎.ͪͅ.̙.̇**_

 _ **Ḟ̛̦̲͙̱͓̀̂ͨ̒͆ͤ̓͆i̸̟͍̜̗̭͖͚͖̓̀̔̎̀̑ͤͥ͞ȉ̼̤̣͕̬̦̀͗ͩ̿̀n̡͚͓̄͆a̡̦̟̰͒ͯ̈́ͫ̚͘l͆͞l̳͔ͣ̓ͦ͟y̸̧̢̛̝͐ͦ̓̊̈́ͭ͡!̵͚͎͚̹̗̯̕͝**_

(Line break)

 _Mother of god! Finally, we put something out for this! We're so, so sorry it took so long, but past us were assholes and forgot to put a bow on this. We'll go into the reasons why next time, but for now,_

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

 _ **We have an excuse for our tardiness... first computer broke down, blah, blah, blah... other projects, Life...sorry for long wait. Please review and give us some ideas.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


	4. Update

_**Hi fans, sorry to release this but, I'm being attacked and lied about, by a user going around named DoomMarine55, for those who know, I left for the Basic Training in Ohio during 2017 and left an update on my story, and explained the reason why I came back, it wasn't my choice to return, as I was medically unable by the Medical board to finish up my last month, I have received very threatening messages from him and I am being targeted.**_

 _ **I don't take my training lightly, and saying I'm a fraud? It makes me sick to my stomach from the amount of time I put in to just get my foot in to the door through the military, I took the oath, and swore to protect this nation, I wanted to seek a career in service of my nation. The Nerves around the L5 part of my spine prevented me from continuing my training due my spine in an angle going in to my left lung, I feel as you deserve to know the truth of why I was there for only three months, I wish I could've stayed, I wish my spine was better, but It's what I got, I miss the order and the unity in the army, it gave me purpose as I had a place.**_

 _ **Now I'm receiving threatening PM's about how I should take my own life, I won't ever. But I'm writing this update to tell you my truth, rather than some punk who knows how the Army worked.**_


End file.
